Yuuki Vs Okami
by Atori-chan
Summary: Dos bandas enfrentadas entre sí hasta la muerte. Un amor prohibido. Crossover de todas las temporadas. El culpable se ha quitado la máscara y ahora un nuevo objetivo que enfrentaran de forma definitiva a Taichi y Yamato.
1. Un amor oculto

**YUUKI VS. OKAMI**

_Un amor oculto_

-venga Ai, Makoto, no os entretengáis demasiado... no podemos perder el tiempo...

-sí mamá, ahora mismo vamos... –contestó el chico de nombre Makoto.

-oye hermano... ¿por qué tenemos que mudarnos? Me gusta mi ciudad. –preguntó la niña de nombre Ai con un deje de tristeza.

-a mí también hermanita... y me gustaría más si no fuera por los peligros que hay... bien sabes que ahora nadie se atreve a salir de su casa cuando las bandas Yuuki y Okami van a enfrentarse... –la pequeña agacha la cabeza toda deprimida ante aquella verdad. Recordaba incluso que si quería salir a la calle tenía que acompañarla su madre o su hermano mayor, Makoto- ya llevan años enfrentados y ahora están saliendo más heridos con aquellos que están cerca de ellos...

-pero no entiendo... he oído rumores de que los líderes de esas bandas antes eran los mejores amigos... ¿qué ha pasado para que se formara semejante odio entre ellos?

-¿no sabes la historia? –preguntó Makoto sorprendido.

-no... ¿por qué fue?

El muchacho cerró los ojos y toma aire para soltarlo despacio. Abre los ojos y ve a su pequeña hermana que se encontraba con un interrogante y esperando una respuesta.

-por sus hermanos pequeños... –contestó finalmente dejando a la pequeña Ai más confusa- al parecer, hace años, se enamoraron y por temor a que sus hermanos se enfadaran o no lo aceptaran se fugaron...

-pero... pero eso no es motivo para formar semejante jaleo... –dijo sin entender.

-ya... pero es que corren rumores de que hay una segunda razón... aunque si la hay, no sé cuál puede ser... supongo que eso es algo que solo lo saben Taichi y Yamato los líderes de las dos bandas.

-¿y no hay ninguna forma para que se amiguen? –preguntó Ai esperanzada.

-es totalmente imposible, eso es como decir que un miembro de la banda Yuuki esté enamorado de la banda Okami o viceversa...

---

Eso había escuchado alguien que se encontraba escondido en la esquina. Ese sujeto que a pesar llevar una capa oscura que le cubría incluso su cabello y parte de la cara, podía verse una sonrisa cínica sobre su tapado rostro.

Antes de que alguien le descubriese, principalmente los miembros de su banda enemiga, se marchó rápidamente hacia un viejo garaje en ruinas que se encontraba desde la época en que su banda y la enemiga se enfrentaran.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía era algo malo, y también sabía que la policía desde hacía tiempo no podía hacer nada para retenerles por aquel mensaje que su banda había enviado. Pero eso no era todo desde aquella época, las cosas habían llegado a mayores como era el uso armas blancas y pistolas, por lo que muchas familias poco a poco se mudaban dejando aquella ciudad desolada donde las dos bandas querían enfrentarse hasta la muerte.

---

Aquel sujeto llegó hasta la entrada del garaje donde aparte de tener un aspecto fúnebre, tenía las ventanas rotas, dio un vistazo a su costado verificando que nadie le había seguido y ágilmente se adentró en el interior.

Dentro, aquel personaje caminaba tranquilamente y con calma. Se quitó aquella capucha dejando ver una muchachita de cabello cobrizo de media melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos grandes y rojos de mirada dulce. Paseó su mirada donde la humedad se hacía presente dando aquel sitio que fuese frío, por lo que aquella joven se abrazó a sí misma.

Entonces, repentinamente una dulce melodía se escuchó del otro lado del garaje. Aquella joven fue de inmediato y se paró en seco cuando por fin encontró su objetivo.

A un lado, una especie de hoguera estaba hecha, quizás con la intención de que hubiese algo de calor en aquel lugar, y que la joven en cierta forma agradecía. Y al otro lado, sentado en una repisa donde aquella ventana estaba rota, un muchacho de cabellera rubia de media melena vestido completamente de negro con una capa como la que la joven portaba, tocaba relajadamente una vieja armónica, dejando escapar bellas y hermosas melodías.

La chica al verle así, tan concentrado en su música sonrió inconscientemente. Verlo así, tan calmado y relajado, nadie podía creer que ese sujeto era el líder de la banda Okami, del otro autor que hacía, sin querer, que gente que no tenía culpa saliese herida entre otras cosas. Afortunadamente, nadie, hasta el momento, resultaba herido de muerte, quizás era por eso, que tanto él como el otro líder de la banda Yuuki, Taichi Yagami, seguían adelante. Eso imaginaba la pelirroja.

Y todo por algo que no comprendía muy bien, a pesar de que era uno de los miembros directamente.

Que sus hermanos se marcharan enamorados.

No.

Ella sabía bien que no era solo eso. Había una segunda razón, y mucho más importante, pero ni ella que era una de sus confidentes y casi familiar del líder lo sabía.

-¿cuánto rato hace que estás ahí espiándome? –preguntó una voz grave y varonil.

La chica levantó la vista sobresaltada por hablarla así tan inesperadamente. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que el rubio había dejado de tocar su armónica y la miraba con una sonrisa extraña.

-lo siento... –se disculpó la joven- ¿llevas mucho rato esperando? –dando un paso hacia delante.

-la verdad es que no... –saltando de la repisa para estar enfrente de ella- me ha costado mucho poder escaparme de mis compañeros... creo que empiezan a sospechar porque me voy solo tan a menudo...

-Taichi... –empezó la joven angustiada- Taichi ahora custodia mis salidas... le preocupa... pero yo quiero verte Yamato... –con una mirada suplicante- no puedo evitar estar enamorada de ti... aunque seas el enemigo mortal de mi mejor amigo... yo estoy locamente enamorada de ti...

-lo sé... –acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla, que la chica al sentir ese contacto cerró los ojos- yo tampoco puedo evitar este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti... sé quien eres... tú sabes quien soy... los dos sabemos que si alguien nos descubre nos mataran sin remordimientos... pero yo tampoco puedo evitar el no verte Sora... –la chica abre los ojos sonriendo apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano- si tú dices que estás loca por mí... yo estoy completamente loco por ti...

-Yamato... –cobijándose en su cuerpo donde el chico la abrazó con delicadeza dándole seguridad y confort- deseo tanto que esto termine de una vez para poder estar juntos libremente... –cerrando los ojos- ¿por qué no haces las paces de una vez con Taichi?

La pelirroja notó como el cuerpo del rubio se tensó y el calor del abrazo de Yamato se volvió frío como el hielo, sobre todo cuando lo rompió.

-de eso nada... –dijo de forma seca y cortante- nunca le perdonaré por lo que le hizo a mi hermano... –dándole la espalda con expresión irritante.

-pero Yamato¿qué es? –apoyándose en él- Taichi tampoco quiere decírmelo... ¿qué fue? A lo mejor es un malentendido y...

-no Sora... –cortándola y girándose para mirarla duramente- no puede ser ningún malentendido... una palabra de tu pariente siempre es la verdad... yo he querido a Takeru... y desde la muerte de mis padres lo he criado como si fuera mi propio hijo...

-ya lo sé... pero...

-y no quiero contar lo que mi hermano padeció... es bastante humillante para él...

-pero Yamato... es que Taichi... –intentó explicar.

-él tiene la culpa... –le cortó nuevamente con una mirada llena de odio- le detesto... es una víbora... un día de estos, pagará por lo que le hizo a mi hermano... y no me importa cómo...

-¿aunque eso suponga heridos de inocentes...? –le preguntó ya harta de sus palabras y con tono desafiante- Yamato¿no te das cuenta? Familias se están marchando de la ciudad... la policía nos teme tras lo que le Taichi ordenó hacer a Iori... nosotros dos enamorados y viéndonos en secreto... y tú y Taichi enfrentados cuando antes erais como uña y carne... es algo que nadie puede comprender ese odio tan intenso que tenéis mutuamente... ni siquiera yo...

-mira Sora, cuando me enteré lo de Takeru, la amistad que tenía con Taichi se rompió bruscamente. Lo único que tenía en mente era matarlo por haber hecho semejante salvajada. Por supuesto quería solucionarlo por mi cuenta, no me importaba lo que me pasara... pero descubrí que Taichi se buscó ayuda para protegerse... la verdad es que demasiada ayuda... y afortunadamente yo tenía compañeros que estaban de mi lado y que me ayudarían pasara lo que pasara... –la chica agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota, sin saber que decir ya- desde aquel día, forjé la idea de que todos los miembros de la banda Yuuki eran mis enemigos... pero el destino quiso que te conociera y aquella idea se rompió... –Sora le miró sorprendida donde ahora él le sonreía tiernamente- lo recuerdas¿verdad? –acercando su rostro al suyo peligrosamente uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Sora sintió esa sensación, y con sus finos brazos rodeó su cuello queriendo recibir más de él, apretando su figura contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su mente viajaba al pasado de cómo le había conocido y enamorado a la vez.

----------

_flash back:_

Un joven rubio de ojos azules corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Por suerte para él, era un corredor nato, y nadie le superaba en velocidad.

Se metió en un estrecho callejón oscuro abandonado y se sentó en el suelo. Llevó su mano a su brazo derecho donde de él emanaba sangre.

-¡Mierda! Ese capullo de Joe... ¡maldito cobarde! Ya le enseñaré yo lo que es atacar por la espalda... –comentó pensando en su venganza hacia él. Dio un largo suspiro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre la pared con la intención de descansar un rato.

Aquel día había amanecido con un sol abrasador. Él y sus dos miembros y amigos Kouji y Ryo habían decidido ir a comprar bebidas frescas, pero no habían sido los únicos, ya que en el mismo supermercado se encontraban también Tai, su novia Mimi, y sus tres aliados, Joe, Takuya y Takato.

A pesar de que ellos eran más, no pudieron evitar que una batalla se librara dentro de la tienda donde había quedado arrasada con sus golpes cuerpo a cuerpo y sus armas.

Ryo y Kouji, los mejores de su grupo, se habían enfrentado a sus enemigos valientemente. Kouji contra Takuya, Ryo contra Takato, y él como líder y el más fuerte de su grupo contra Taichi y Joe.

Finalmente tuvieron que dividirse para poder luchar mejor. Yamato sabía que estarían a salvo. Confiaba en la fuerza de sus amigos.

Recordaba también como el tendero había resultado herido y la persona que lo cuidaba era la novia del líder de la banda Yuuki, Mimi Tachikawa.

La recordaba sin duda.

Años atrás cuando era el mejor amigo de Taichi y asistían al instituto, la chica se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba cada vez que Taichi la sonreía o la halagaba diciéndole lo guapa que era y los ánimos que le daba para que se convirtiera en modelo. Y ahí quedaba todo. Solo eran palabras que un amigo le decía a una amiga, por lo que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos escondidos de Mimi. Para él, su única preocupación era su enfermiza hermana pequeña Hikari.

Pero había sucedido aquello, y Mimi por el amor tan grande que profesaba hacia Taichi le había apoyado sacrificando así una futura carrera como modelo.

Y poco después ambos habían iniciado una relación.

-oye¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó de pronto una voz de chica con un tono cargado de preocupación.

Yamato levantó la vista casi en modo de defensa, pero se tranquilizó al descubrir que era una jovencita normal y corriente. Quizás una de las pocas que quedaban en aquella ciudad.

-sí...

-¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo? –preguntó alarmada viéndolo todo sangrado.

-no... nada... solo es un rasguño sin importancia.

La chica miró el brazo detenidamente observando que no tenía nada de rasguño. Se sentó de rodillas y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiándole la herida.

-esto... no tienes que... –empezó Yamato asombrado.

-es mi deber... en el fondo es por mi culpa... –con una mirada triste.

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada... solo han sido dos bestias... es imposible que una chica tan dulce como tú sea la culpable de algo...

La joven se sonrojó ante tal alabancia y le miró directamente a los ojos donde podía apreciar un mar tan profundo que quedaba hipnotizada ante él. Mirándole sentía que flotaba, sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho.

Él viéndola así sonrojada, le pareció bella, encantadora. Como un ángel.

¿Sería amor a primera vista?

No podía ser, ya que él aún con sus 19 años nunca se había enamorado. Había tenido aventuras esporádicas con otras chicas, pero nunca había sentido nada especial por ellas. En cambio, con esa chica se sentía extraño. Ni siquiera ese efecto lo sentía con sus amigas y aliadas, Miyako, Ruki e Izumi.

-oye perdona... me gustaría saber tu nombre... –preguntó Yamato interesado.

-ah... Takenouchi... Sora Takenouchi... he llegado hace unas pocas semanas tras la muerte de mi madre –volviendo a su tarea de curarle.

-oh vaya, lo siento... –dijo tristemente y asombrado de ver el coraje que conservaba en su rostro a pesar de todo- pero¿por qué has venido aquí dónde precisamente no reina la paz? –preguntó casi con ironía.

-bueno... aquí vive mi hermanastro y es mi única familia... mi madre fue una amante de su padre... y ya te imaginarás como será la historia...

-¿y ese hermanastro tuyo te acepta? Es decir¿no le importa quién eres? –preguntó asombrado.

-para nada... de hecho está encantado... pero no hablemos de mí... –mirándole a los ojos directamente tras haberle atado su pañuelo alrededor de su hombro- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-ah... yo me llamo Yamato Ishida... –la chica palideció al instante- pero tranquila no voy hacerte daño... –con voz relajadora, pero notó como Sora se levantaba y retrocedía lentamente con cierto temor.

-yo... yo... tengo que irme... me están esperando...

-eh espera... –imitando su acción y reteniéndola- de veras que no voy a comerte... –con una sonrisa- sé que soy el líder de una banda de maleantes... pero no hago daño a los ciudadanos normales y corrientes... solo a los Yuuki...

-por favor... deja que me vaya... –forcejeando.

-no quiero... –con una sonrisa asustando más a la pelirroja- porque te amo... –esa confesión cogió a Sora por sorpresa, tanto que dejó de resistirse- sé que apenas nos acabamos de conocer, pero es como si te conociera de otra vida... y me gustaría poder estar contigo todos los días...

-yo... Yamato... yo...

-Sora... podemos intentarlo... no digas que no...

-Yamato... no sabes quien soy realmente...

-no me importa quien seas...

-¡NO¡No lo entiendes! –gritó- yo soy hermanastra de Taichi Yagami. Formo parte de la banda Yuuki... –Matt se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras. Tanto que aflojó el brazo sin poder creerse lo que le había dicho- lo siento mucho... –marchándose corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

---

En su refugio, Sora lloraba encima de su cama descontroladamente. No podía evitarlo pues ella también se había enamorado al instante de él, pero el saber que formaba parte de la banda enemiga de su mejor amigo, de su casi hermano, era algo que no quería aceptar.

-Sora¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó una jovencita de pelo y ojos castaños más bajita que ella- Takato me ha dicho que has llegado llorando y Taichi está muy preocupado, pero dice que es mejor dejarte sola.

-Juri... yo... –mirándola con dolor- yo...

-Sora... –cortándola- sino quieres, no lo digas...

-gracias... –sonrió con gratitud hacia su amiga a lo que Juri sonrió como ella.

-pero recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre puedes contar conmigo y con Mimi para lo que quieras¿vale?... –dirigiéndose a la puerta abandonando la habitación, por lo que la pelirroja volvió a llorar maldiciendo al destino.

Fueron pasando los días, y Sora seguía deprimida, encerrada en su habitación. Eso preocupaba mucho a su hermanastro, pero para alivio de la pelirroja la dejaba sola hasta que aclarase las ideas. Y ella en esos días tenía algo claro, por mucho que quisiera, no podría sacarse a Yamato de la cabeza. Incluso soñaba con él, especialmente con esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan cautivadores.

-Yamato... –susurró. No podía seguir así por lo que su mirada se tornó firme y decidida- es una locura lo que voy hacer pero debo arriesgarme... –cogió su capa saliendo de la habitación con la intención de dirigirse a aquel callejón donde lo había conocido por primera vez con la esperanza de volver a verle y hablar con él.

Llegó al callejón pero tal como temía, allí no había nadie. Había sido una completa ilusa. Sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas volviendo a llorar de amargura.

Pasaron las horas y Sora seguía en el callejón acurrucada contra sí misma, es cuando vio que las estrellas ocupaban el manto azulado del cielo nocturno con la luz de la luna llena. Se levantó del suelo para marcharse a casa antes de que Taichi se preocupara más de lo necesario.

Al caminar por aquella calle estrecha algo le llamó la atención y era que estuviera demasiado silencioso, solo siendo interrumpido por el zapateo de alguien a sus espaldas. Empezó a aligerar el paso, pero ese ruido empezaba también a correr hacia ella que comenzaba a asustarse más y más.

Ahora lamentaba el que Taichi nunca le enseñara técnicas de lucha como a Mimi.

De igual forma, Sora decidió encararle y mostrar algo de su poca fuerza. Se volteó lentamente, pero lo que vino después la dejó sin palabras. Aquel sujeto la había apoyado contra la pared y la besaba delicadamente. Estaba tan oscuro que Sora no veía quien era el que la besaba, solo hasta que vio algo en su brazo que hizo que le reconociera, el vendaje con su pañuelo. Las nubes se alejaron de la luna permitiendo ver que aquella persona que la besaba era Yamato.

-sabía que volverías... –dijo Yamato tras abandonar sus labios- te he estado esperando todos estos días...

Sora contenta, se relajó y se abrazó a él besándole demostrando así sus sentimientos hacia él...

----------

Sora abrió los ojos y se encontró con la realidad. A ella desnuda siendo cubierta únicamente por una manta maloliente, acostada en un viejo colchón que casualmente allí había. Y a su lado a Yamato cubierto de sudor por todo el cuerpo y con una cicatriz en su brazo derecho.

-¿soñabas despierta? –le preguntó el chico- porque si es así me ofenderías de saber que cuando lo estábamos haciendo tenías la cabeza en otra parte. –dijo con burla.

-la verdad, es que recordaba en como nos enamoramos... –apoyándose totalmente en su pecho a lo que él comenzó a juguetear con su pelo- y también iba a recordar que en aquella noche, en aquel callejón, me robaste lo poco de niña que me quedaba...

-pero bien que te gustó... –sonriendo pícaramente.

-eso no puedo mentírtelo... –riéndose y mira su cicatriz- de hecho todo fue gracias a esta pequeña cicatriz...

-que fue hecha por tu querido novio... –apartándola para sentarse en el colchón algo molesto dejando a Sora triste- quizás yo en aquella noche te hube quitado la virginidad... pero me imagino que Joe lo había intentado en ocasiones anteriores¿me equivoco?

-no... pero Yamato... –nerviosa- aunque eso fuese así... no tiene que importar ahora...

-Sora... no me gusta ese tipo... y me molesta más que la serpiente de Taichi apoye tu relación con él... ¿por qué no le dejas de una vez? Eso... –como si tuviera una idea y la mira ilusionado cogiéndola de las manos- Sora abandona a Joe... deja a Taichi y quédate conmigo. Así no habría necesidad de escondernos y podríamos amarnos libremente. Quizás mis compañeros tarden en asimilarlo, pero ya me encargaré yo... vamos Sora... únete a mí...

-Yamato... no puedo... –con la mirada gacha- sabes que no puedo... Taichi desde la muerte de mi madre ha cuidado de mí... le debo mucho... no puedo traicionarle... por favor compréndelo...

-pero al menos... deja a Joe... cada vez que hay un enfrentamiento y si está Joe en él... estoy tentado en abandonar a todos con la única idea de irme hacia él para matarlo... pienso que él te besa, te abraza... te desea y me pone... –un beso es callado donde después la mira sorprendida.

-pero no tiene mi corazón como tú... comprende que es deseo de Taichi que esté con su mano derecha... solo hasta que Taichi abra los ojos y vea que no amo a Joe y entonces ese problema estará solucionado... –el chico asiente- y ahora olvidemos eso y centrémonos en nosotros... –en un susurro colgándose de su cuello tirando de él hacia el colchón donde volvió a besarla y desearla como nunca.

o.o.o.o.o

Sora iba silenciosamente hacia su cama. Rogaba porque nadie todavía se despertara. Había pasado parte de la tarde anterior y toda la noche fuera, y lo que era malo y al mismo tiempo bueno, era que había sido con Yamato. Ahora tendría que hacer lo de todos los días. Ir a su habitación, echarse en su cama y fingir que estuvo en ella todo el tiempo.

Se cambió despacio, sin prisas en silencio, pero de pronto una pequeña luz se encendió y Sora quedó petrificada al ver allí a su novio Joe como esperándola.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Como había dicho hace tiempo, aquí está el crossover. Sé que tengo otros fics en el aire, pero no pude aguantar por más tiempo el publicar éste.

Por cierto, la palabra Yuuki significa valor o coraje, mientras que Okami quiere decir lobos. Me parecieron muy apropiados, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quienes están en cada banda.

Sé que al principio resultará bastante lioso saber que personaje es de que banda, pero un truquillo es que los líderes de las cuatro temporadas están en la de los Yuuki, mientras que los considerados chicos cool en la Okami.

Lo siguiente que quiero comentar es que este fic ya está planeado cuantos capítulos serán, (unos diez o así) y lo que contendrá cada uno. También debo decir que en algunos capítulos ya tengo algo hecho. Hay que aprovechar cuando viene la inspiración¿no?

Solo me resta decir, que espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado, y perdón si no es lo esperado, pero ando muy cansada últimamente. Y sí, tranquilos que publicaré Matrimonio próximamente. Es que hay cosas que me tienen en duda de si ponerlo o no.

'Atori'


	2. Amor fraternal

Antes de empezar con el siguiente capítulo quiero dejar que personajes están en cada banda y sus edades para que no os enredéis.

-

**Okami:**

Yamato, 24 años

Koushiro, 23 años

Ken, 21 años

Miyako, 22 años

Ryo, 24 años

Ruki, 22 años

Henry, 22 años

Kouji, 21 años

Koichi, 21 años

Izumi, 21 años

Takeru (técnicamente sería de la banda Okami¿no?) 21 años

-

**Yuuki:**

Taichi, 24 años

Sora, 24 años

Joe, 25 años

Mimi, 23 años

Daisuke, 21 años

Iori, 20 años

Takato, 22 años

Juri, 22 años

Takuya, 21 años

Junpei, 22 años

Hikari (el mismo caso que Takeru) 21 años

-

Tras esto, espero que os haya aclarado. En este capítulo será como un prólogo de cómo empezó todo. la amistad que tenían Yamato y Taichi y la participación de Takeru y Hikari ya que solo aparecerán al final. Pero nombrados, aparecerán en todos los capítulos :P

Sin más os dejo el capítulo con el deseo que os guste como el anterior.

--------------------------------------------------

_Amor fraternal_

-Jo... ¿Joe¿Qué... qué... qué haces aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja entre tartamudeos y sintiendo sus manos sudorosas a causa de los nervios.

-¿cómo qué, qué hago aquí? –preguntó el hombre llamado Joe alzando una ceja- ¿has olvidado que dormimos juntos? Aunque parece que esta noche no ha sido así –terminó ironizando con aquellas últimas palabras.

-es que... es que... yo... yo... –tratando de buscar una excusa- no podía dormir y... y salí a pasear... –desviando la mirada hacia la pared. Era tan expresiva que podría leerse fácilmente la mentira que había forjado.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó Joe preocupado por las palabras de su novia sin darse cuenta de la realidad- ¿no tendrás algo grave? Sora no quiero que estés mal si yo puedo evitarlo. Sabes muy bien que haría todo lo que fuera con tal de verte feliz.

Ahí estaban las palabras que herían a la mujer. Su novio, o más bien dicho, el novio que su hermanastro había elegido para ella, un hombre serio, culto, amable, sincero, de sentido común y de buen corazón saliendo con alguien como ella. Una mujer que vistos desde fuera parecía estar jugando a dos bandas.

Pero no era así. Ella amaba a una persona. Por Joe solo sentía un simple aprecio. Pero era por su hermanastro, para complacerle. Estaba segura de que algún día, Taichi vería que Joe no era la persona de su corazón.

Claro que tampoco podía decirle que era Yamato, su enemigo mortal, su persona especial. Si lo llegara a decir, Taichi despertaría en cólera.

No quería pensar en el día en que Yamato y ella fuesen descubiertos. Sabía lo que a ambos les esperarían.

¿La muerte?

No.

Algo tan rápido y al mismo tiempo sencillo no les saciaría a sus compañeros, especialmente a Taichi.

Un estremecimiento recorrió por su espina dorsal al imaginarse las cosas horribles que surcaban por su mente.

Tortura psicológica, golpes en sus puntos vitales...

Con todo eso combinado, uno desearía la muerte que sabía que nunca llegaría. No hasta haber llegado al final si es que ese final llegaba.

-¿Sora? –llamó el hombre al notarla ausente y pálida. Y observó como se había sobresaltado quedándose temblando.

-disculpa Joe... –desechando lo más posible aquellos pensamientos tan desagradables- estoy un poco cansada...

-claro, comprendo. Será mejor que te acuestes. –señalando el espacio libre que había junto a él- luego le diré a Mimi o a Juri que te prepare un rico desayuno... ¿quieres además algo para el cansancio?

-no, así ya está bien.

-me alegra oír que no estés tan mala... me desesperaría... –apartándole un mechón tras su oreja para besar su mejilla libremente por lo que Sora se contrajo- descansa mi amor. –y apagó la luz, envolviéndola después por detrás con sus brazos.

Interiormente Sora deseaba que fuera Yamato el que la abrazara, el que estuviera ahí, en esos momentos con ella dándole ese cariño. Pero tenía que conformarse. Había pasado toda una noche con él, donde a cada minuto, a cada segundo, a cada instante le demostraba su amor a través de sus caricias y sus besos.

Recordar aquellas sensaciones provocó que se relajara completamente quedándose dormida teniendo en su mente el rostro sonriente del líder de la banda Okami.

-Yamato... –susurró la pelirroja muy bajito sin poder evitarlo.

---

Al otro lado de la habitación, donde el Sol se filtraba a través de las persianas cayendo sobre los cuerpos de una pareja que yacía acostada. Ella durmiendo plácidamente sobre él, sintiéndose segura en aquel lugar, mientras que él permanecía despierto, impasible con su vista centrada en la nada.

Él la miró e instintivamente le acarició con ternura la larga cabellera castaña que descansaba tanto sobre sus hombros como en su espalda desnuda.

-Mimi... si te perdiera a ti también como a Hikari... yo... yo no sé lo que haría...

Cerró los ojos doloridos donde pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse.

-Hikari... –murmuró el moreno con pesadumbre- lo siento mucho... todo fue por mi culpa... sino lo hubieras conocido...

----------

_flash back:_

-eh, oni-chan, por favor, volvamos a casa... –rogaba un pequeño rubio de no más de 11 años.

-Takeru, no seas así... Taichi y Hikari estarán al llegar...

-es que no quiero conocerla... –agachando la cabeza- de seguro que será una alocada como Miyako.

-no digas esas cosas Takeru. Por lo que me ha dicho Taichi, ella es una chica encantadora y que congeniarías de maravilla. Aparte de que irá a tu mismo colegio.

-pero¿por qué tengo que conocerla¿Y por qué tiene que venir a mi mismo colegio? –preguntaba Takeru muy molesto por las decisiones de su hermano mayor.

-porque no me gusta dejarte solo en casa cuando me reúno con Taichi... y si estás con Hikari al menos te entretienes... y como en el colegio que antes iba Hikari era de esos privados femeninos en lo que las chicas abusan de sus compañeras que ven como inferiores...

-¿y por qué al mío¿Cómo si no hubiera colegios en esta ciudad? –siguió quejándose.

-porque así tú la proteges...

-no pienso hacer eso Yamato... –decidió el pequeño.

-Takeru... –soltando un suspiro sin saber que hacer, de pronto su vista viajó al frente donde un chico de 14 años de melena alborotada y ojos color café llegaba acompañado de una chica más bajita que él, de cabello corto de un claro castaño y ojos rojos de mirada inocente pero que en esos momentos se encontraba el temor escrito en ellos.

-hola Yama... –saludó el moreno con la mano alegremente- perdona por llegar tarde...

-no te preocupes Taichi, ya estoy acostumbrado... –dijo su amigo divertido provocando que el otro le sacara la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño- esa debe ser Hikari¿no es cierto? –señalando a aquella jovencita que iba con él y que se pegaba con fuerza al brazo de Taichi.

-sí... mi hermanita adorada... la chica más preciosa del mundo –alabándola con un brillo de orgullo y una sonrisa amplia.

-la verdad es que... –empezó Yamato examinándola muy fijamente provocando que la chica se pegara con más fuerza a su hermano asustada por esa mirada tan inquisitiva- no se parece en nada a ti –la sonrisa de Tai se esfumó de inmediato y Yamato prosiguió- parece más encantadora, más tierna y sobre todo muy guapa como tú has dicho...

-Ishida¿qué intentas decirme? –exigió saber sintiéndose ofendido.

-pues que eres un bruto, un bestia, un lanzado... –señalándole con suma naturalidad sus "buenas" cualidades.

-¿y no soy guapo? –preguntó el moreno ligeramente molesto.

-¡hombre! –mirándole raro- mi tipo desde luego no eres, o ¿es que acaso te gustan los hombres ahora? –preguntó el rubio irónico.

-eh... bueno... no importa... –algo azorado- esto... –mirando al rubio que estaba al lado de su mejor amigo- se nota que ese es tu hermano... sois muy parecidos... sino fuera por la altura, el corte de pelo y la forma en que él tiene los ojos diría que es tu gemelo... aunque los gemelos no tienen porque parecerse... Kouji y Koichi son una prueba evidente...

-tienes razón... y el carácter también influye mucho... ambos son diferentes, igual que mi hermano y yo, mientras que yo salí a mi rebelde padre, mi hermano salió a mi dulce madre...

-en ese caso me dejas tranquilo... –dijo divertido mientras que Yamato se quedó confundido tratando de encontrar el sentido a esas palabras, si era o no un insulto hacia su persona- entonces, puedo confiarle a mi hermana sin problemas...

Ambos menores miraron sorprendidos a sus respectivos hermanos.

-eh... oni-chan... –habló por primera vez la pequeña Yagami con temor.

-Hikari... –haciendo caso omiso a como se sentía- pórtate bien mientras Yama y yo nos vamos de juerga solo para mayores... –bromeó Taichi.

-pero...

-cuídala bien hermanito... –le dijo Yamato a Takeru antes de desaparecer con su mejor amigo.

Ahora solo estaban los dos jóvenes de 11 años solos. El uno en frente del otro. Sin haber dado un paso, con la cabeza gacha roja de vergüenza sin saber que decir. Y con el miedo a presentarse como dos personas civilizadas.

---

El tiempo fue pasando y los dos chicos seguían sin inmutarse. A Takeru empezaba a resultarle incómoda aquella situación. Se arrepentía de no tener ocho años y hablar con naturalidad como lo había hecho en esa época. En aquellos tiempos se hacía amigos fácilmente conservándolos actualmente. Pero a quienes más apreciaba eran a Daisuke, Ken, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Takato, Henry entre otros.

De pronto algo le llamó la atención y es que la chica que tenía enfrente comenzaba a toser de forma seca. La miró y lo que vino después le asustó. Hikari empezaba a tambalearse.

Sus piernas, como si tuvieran vida propia, se movieron y el rubio logró sujetar a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo.

Takeru la observó donde al parecer se había desmayado, pero un pensamiento vagó por su cabeza y es que viéndola así tan tranquila, le parecía el ser más bonito que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Hikari... –susurró el joven sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro.

---

Sentía los párpados que le pasaban y algo cálido sobre sus hombros, como una chaqueta. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del Sol.

-¿estás ya mejor? –le preguntó alguien que estaba muy cerca suya, demasiado cerca.

Hikari levantó la cabeza donde había estado reposada sobre el hombro de Takeru, encontrándose con aquel chico de hermosos ojos azules y entonces se dio cuenta que portaba su chaqueta. Ahora que lo veía bien, podía apreciar que era bastante atractivo y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Por pensar en eso, bajó la cabeza cohibida.

-sí... sí... –contestó la castaña a la pregunta formulada.

-me alegro... me diste un buen susto cuando te veía caer... –respiró Takeru aliviado.

-bueno... es que... suelo... suelo tener ataques de este tipo... soy muy enfermiza...

-¿en serio? –fue lo único que pudo decir Takeru sintiendo pena por ella.

-y odio ser tan enfermiza pues eso hace que sea una carga para Taichi... él se está privando de muchas cosas por cuidarme... tiene a una chica encantadora detrás de él, y por estar conmigo no atiende a nada más... –decía Hikari con la culpa en su cara.

-Hikari, no creo que seas una carga para Taichi... –la joven le miró no muy convencida- verás, yo también pensaba lo mismo cuando mis padres murieron y mi hermano y yo empezamos a vivir solos. Entonces yo tenía siete años y mi hermano, a pesar de tener diez se ocupaba enteramente de mí. Con el paso del tiempo, yo empecé a sentirme mal de que no pudiera hacer lo que más deseara, ser cantante. Renunció a su sueño por mí y un día él me vio llorando de frustración y le conté porque me sentía así. Pero Yamato me dejó claro que no pensara en esas cosas, que antes de los sueños siempre estaba la familia, sobre todo si era un hermano, y que eso lo había aprendido de su mejor amigo, es decir, de Taichi, tu hermano.

Hikari se quedó asombrada por tal relato, tan parecido a lo que ella había vivido. Ahora comprendía la relación tan estrecha que su hermano mantenía con Yamato y lo mucho que lo apreciaba a pesar de las diferencias que habían entre ellos, como su hermano le había dicho en una ocasión.

-así que no digas esas cosas, por favor... –pidió Takeru- sobre todo, si vamos a ser amigos incluso en el colegio...

-¿estaré... estaré en tu mismo colegio?

-eso es lo que mi hermano dijo... y ahora que he hablado contigo, me alegro de que sea así...

La castaña no pudo por menos que sonrojarse. Realmente su nuevo amigo, era un chico encantador. Con él tenía la extraña sensación de sentirse protegida.

En un lugar no muy lejos de allí, dos figuras sonreían satisfechos.

-parece que ya se han hecho amigos... –dijo uno complacido.

-serán los mejores amigos como lo somos nosotros¿verdad Tai? –mirándole.

-por supuesto Yamato... serán muy buenos amigos... por siempre como lo seremos nosotros dos...

----------

-y de la amistad nace el amor dicen... y eso sucedió en ese momento, y yo no me había dado cuenta... pensaba ingenuamente que se llevarían como lo hacíamos Taichi y yo... había olvidado completamente que ella era una chica de once años... fue un error haberle presentado a mi hermano a esa edad a una chica y dejándole solo con ella...

Recuerdos que tenía el líder de la banda Okami al mismo tiempo que Taichi. Se sentía decepcionado al igual que él por haberle presentado a aquella chica solo para que pudiera irse de diversión sin problemas.

Lo reconocía, lo había hecho por puro egoísmo. Llevaba tanto tiempo cuidando de Takeru que a esa edad, estando en la flor de la vida, lo había dejado con una desconocida, solo para pasárselo bien con su ahora enemigo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de la puerta.

-Yamato¿estás despierto? –preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado.

-pasa Henry... –sentándose en la cama cruzando las piernas.

Un chico moreno de pelo corto azulado y ojos azabache de mirada seria y estatura más baja que él, apareció por la puerta.

-Alice ha llegado con el correo... y hay una carta para ti, pero no hay remite solo un sello donde pone "Los Magnolios" –mostrándosela.

Yamato le echó un vistazo y vio aquel sello muy conocido por él por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

-gracias Henry... baja antes de que Alice se marche y no puedas volver a verla durante semanas.

Henry se sonrojó notablemente y bajó la vista avergonzado. Yamato sonrió por ese acto. Sabía que la relación que su miembro Henry mantenía con Alice era distanciada. El chico se había quedado para ayudarle a derrotar a Taichi y había dejado que su novia, Alice alguien de la misma edad que Henry, de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello rubio muy claro y misteriosos ojos azules, se fuera de la ciudad para que estuviera a salvo. Sin embargo, la chica quería ayudarles de alguna manera y al final acabó siendo la que les traía y llevaba el correo de la banda Okami para informar a sus familias de su estado para que no se preocuparan.

Henry se movió haciendo caso a su líder y volvió a dejarle solo en la habitación.

Yamato tomó atención ahora en aquella carta. La abrió con cuidado, y comenzó a leer lo escrito.

A medida que leía, la furia que sentía se incrementaba. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo con violencia donde parte de la escritura se podía leer lo que ponía.

_Adiós hermano. Cuídate._

-Taichi... maldito bastardo... –cerrando los puños fuertemente encajando las uñas en la palma de su mano haciendo que sangrara- juro que te mataré...

El presente empezaba a mezclarse con el pasado. Yamato no podía evitar el recordar aquel conflicto que había acabado en una guerra que aparentemente no tendría fin...

----------

_flash back:_

-hermano¿qué dirías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de Hikari? –preguntó un Takeru avergonzado.

-pues empezaría a reírme... –haciéndolo en esos instantes- vamos Takeru... deja los malos chistes... tú y Hikari solo sois buenos amigos... y me alegro que a pesar de que hayan pasado tres años desde que os conocisteis, sigas siendo el que está siempre a su lado...

Takeru agachó la cabeza quedándose cortado sin saber como darle la noticia de su relación amorosa con su supuesta mejor amiga. Se fue a su habitación para llamar a su confidente y el único que sabía de su relación con la hermana de Taichi.

---

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato, desde su cama salía del mundo de los sueños por culpa de la puerta que sonaba con insistencia. Miró el reloj que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana.

-pero bueno¿quién será a estas horas? –se preguntó levantándose con suma pereza y bostezando al mismo tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y lo siguiente con lo que se encontró fue con un puñetazo que hizo que se cayera al piso.

Yamato se sobó la mejilla y miró quien le había pegado asombrándose al ver que había sido Taichi que lo miraba con furia.

-me has traicionado Yamato... ¿cómo has podido? –le recriminó molesto y decepcionado.

El rubio quedó confuso ante esas palabras. No entendía nada de nada. Pensó que aquello era alguno de los sueños tan raros que solía tener. Pero el sentir el dolor del golpe le hizo creer que aquello era la realidad.

-Taichi¿de qué hablas? Para empezar¿a qué ha venido eso? –preguntó Yamato levantándose haciendo referencia al puñetazo. Al decir verdad, no era la primera vez que lo golpeaba. Pero ese puñetazo era muy diferente a los demás. De eso no tenía duda.

-¿dónde está tu hermano? Porque ese en especial me ha traicionado de la forma más vil y rastrera... y quiero cargármelo...

El instinto fraternal de Yamato despertó en él donde ya no pensaba ni medía las palabras.

-pues primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver... a mi hermano nadie le toca... ahora¡¡largo de mi casa! –echándole.

-está bien, me largo, pero si veo a tu hermano lo mato y lo digo muy en serio... –dirigiéndose a la salida parándose- por cierto Ishida, nuestra amistad acaba aquí... pues tú eres como él... dos estúpidos cobardes...

Yamato azotó la puerta con violencia mientras que apretaba el puño. Le dolía, pero más le dolía que su mejor amigo quisiera hacer una cosa así a su hermano.

Pero¿qué era lo que había hecho para que formara semejante odio? A lo mejor, había sido un malentendido y estaba a tiempo de arreglarlo. Si había algo que apreciaba después de su hermano, era la amistad que mantenía con su mejor amigo. Eran amigos desde la infancia.

Él le había apoyado cuando sus padres murieron, y el rubio había hecho lo mismo con el moreno. Lo consideraba como un hermano, como su alma gemela.

Con paso decidido, se dirigió al cuarto de Takeru y se asombró al encontrarlo vacío. Parte de su ropa no estaba, sus cosas personales tampoco estaban y la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par. Yamato paseó su vista encontrándose una nota que había en su mesilla tomándola de inmediato.

"_Hermano, lo siento... me he ido de casa, a pesar de las tantas cosas que hiciste y sacrificaste por mí. Pero me he marchado enamorado. Y ha sido gracias a ti que he descubierto a quién amo. Sino hubieras conocido a Taichi, yo no habría conocido a Hikari._

_Entiéndelo, por favor. Sé que no habrías aprobado nuestra relación, pues siempre pensabas que la miraba con ojos de amigo cuando mis sentimientos por ella eran más allá desde el primer día que nos conocimos._

_Sé que cuando estés enamorado, me entenderás._

_Tu hermano que te quiere, Takeru._

_Pd: gracias por cuidar de mí durante estos años."_

Yamato no podía creerse lo que leía. Su hermano y Hikari se habían enamorado, se habían fugado. ¿Acaso era por eso por lo que Taichi estaba enfadado? No podía ser. A pesar de que Taichi tenía el mismo sentido fraternal tan intenso como el de él, sabía que debería de haber otra razón. Pero¿cuál?

o.o.o.o.o

Días más tarde en un día de lluvia, Yamato recibió una carta anónima con un sello verde donde se leía "Los Magnolios". Confundido de que aquella carta se la enviaran a él se aventuró a abrirla.

Empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito quedándose perplejo y con la ira incrementada.

Con violencia rompió aquella carta y después con la cara impregnada de dolor dio un puñetazo a la pared teniendo en su mente una sola persona y que desde ese momento odiaría de por vida.

-conque yo soy el traidor¿eh Taichi? –con los ojos entrecerrados- veo que te has encargado de cobrártelo bien... pues yo te cobraré pero de la forma más cruel posible...

Y con esas palabras, Ishida salió corriendo en medio de la lluvia hacia el estadio de fútbol del instituto donde sabía que estaba su rival.

Y allí le encontró, hablando con Takuya seriamente. Los dos castaños se percataron de su presencia y Yamato sin pensárselo dos veces le pegó como hace días le había hecho él.

Los adolescentes que estaban por allí, pararon de hacer lo que hacían y se quedaron con cara de asombro al ver aquello. Yamato y Taichi eran los más populares del instituto, y no había nadie que no conociera la estrecha relación que ambos mantenían. Por eso, ver como uno de ellos le desafiaba era un hecho imposible. Verlo para creerlo.

-Taichi no pienso perdonarte esto nunca... –decía Yamato teniendo a aquellos adolescentes murmurando de a que se refería, excepto uno de ellos que observaba la escena con las manos en los bolsillos muy atento a la conversación.

-Yamato, pero¿qué has hecho¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó Takuya ayudando a Taichi a levantarse.

-tú no te metas donde no te llaman sino quieres cobrar también. Que me da igual que seas más pequeño que yo...

-no, hasta que me des una razón lógica de porque ha venido eso... –le respondió Takuya desafiándole.

-¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Taichi? –preguntó con una mueca sarcástica que pasó al asco- lo que ese bastardo hizo...

-no sé de lo que me estás hablando Yamato... –dijo Taichi en su sitio con cara de enfado, pero no a causa del golpe.

-¿entonces Yamato ahora pegas a la gente sin razón? –ironizó Takuya creyendo al moreno.

-vaya Taichi, veo que últimamente has estado demasiado con Takuya para que esté de tu lado... –dijo Yamato sonriendo con sorna- no me importa porque pienso destrozarte la cara y romperte los huesos...

La gente comenzó a lanzar murmullos y otros empezaban a asustarse y querían marcharse de allí para no tener nada que ver con el asunto o que salieran perjudicados.

Entre la multitud, aquel joven por su parte estaba inexpresivo. Su mirada estaba puesta en alguien en especial.

-entonces, tendrás que pegarme a mí también... –dijo Takuya, apoyando a Yagami.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que aquel chico frunciera el ceño y mirase con odio a aquel que llamaba mejor amigo.

-me es igual cuantos sean, yo solo podré con los dos... –decía Yamato sin saber lo que decía. Lo único que tenía en mente era que aquel chico que consideraba mejor amigo le había traicionado con algo que nunca perdonaría. No, mientras viviera.

-¡espera Yamato! –dijo la voz de aquel joven saltando ágilmente desde las gradas hacia su lado- si ha de ser un enfrentamiento que sea equitativo...

-¡Kouji! –exclamó sorprendido Kanbara.

-somos amigos Takuya, sí. Pero conozco a Yamato y sé que tendrá una buena razón poderosa por lo que ha hecho. Además, si tiene que ver con Takeru, tengo más razones para apoyar a Yamato, puesto que era alguien a quien apreciaba.

-en ese caso, estás de parte suya... ¿no es cierto?

-tú lo has dicho... –respondió el chico con rostro frío.

-Kouji... gracias... –murmuró en su sitio Yamato.

o.o.o.o.o

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los amigos de ambos comenzaban a dividirse, unos por el lado de Taichi, otros apoyando a Yamato, enfrentándose, haciendo todo lo posible para que el contrario se sintiera humillado o derrotado. Pero fueron pasando los años y las palabras o los golpes no les saciaban tanto a Yamato como a Taichi por lo que ambos decidieron la muerte del otro, enfrentando así unos contra otros. Olvidando que en un tiempo pasado todos aquellos habían sido un grupo de grandes amigos.

La policía por su parte intentaba detenerlos, pero eran astutos y sabían como retirarse a tiempo dejando a medias la pelea.

-de seguir así... –dijo Taichi un día a sus aliados- no podremos luchar libremente con la banda Okami y derrotarles definitivamente. Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas... –todos asintieron- Iori! –llamándole, el cual dio un paso hacia delante- es una pena que Koushiro me haya traicionado y se fuera con Yamato, pero te ha enseñado como descodificar los programas. Quiero que entres en los ordenadores de las bases militares. Mandaremos un ultimátum a esos policías estúpidos. Si no se marchan y no nos dejan que nos peleemos a gusto caerán mísiles por todo el mundo...

Su novia y una pelirroja que casualmente estaba de visita, se quedaron asustadas por la idea que su líder había sugerido.

-supongo que no será problema para ti hacer algo tan sencillo como eso¿no?

-no te preocupes Taichi-san... prometo que esta misma noche, la policía estará fuera de esta ciudad... –dijo Iori sereno.

-perfecto, confío en ti Iori...

-Taichi... –empezó su novia sin parecerle nada bien su idea.

-que así se cumpla... después de eso lucharemos con la banda Okami hasta que Yamato muera... –concluyó el líder de la banda Yuuki sin atender a Mimi que agachó la cabeza derrotada.

Tal como Iori había predicho, la policía se había retirado ese mismo día sin poder hacer nada. Pues no había sido el único aviso. La banda Okami había mandado también el mismo aviso con la misma petición. Por eso, temían que cumplieran su palabra. Eran humanos después de todo, y la mayoría tenían una familia y no querían que les pasara nada malo.

Con ellos, parte de los ciudadanos también abandonaron el lugar dejándola como una ciudad fantasma. Con el silencio inundando tan solo interrumpido por los gatos vagabundos que se atrevían a pasear en la oscuridad de la noche.

----------

Taichi miraba el cielo, como nubes negras se aglomeraban unas a otras. A veces, llevar aquello le pesaba, pero no podía pararlo. No después de siete años de tantas peleas y heridos. Para él, aquella lucha terminaría cuando viese muerto a Yamato. Le daba lo mismo el resto de los miembros de la banda Okami. Si él tenía que morir, primero mataría a Yamato fuera como fuera. No descansaría hasta cumplir ese objetivo. No después de saber que su hermana...

-Taichi-san... –llegó jadeando un chico de 22 años fuerte y robusto de pelo corto castaño y casi de su misma altura- la banda Okami nos han enviado un desafío, dice que nos presentemos cuatro de nosotros en la plaza central de la ciudad dentro de media hora. Quieren pelea. Al parecer nos esperan los mejores de la banda Okami, Yamato, Ryo, Kouji y Ken.

-eso suena que Yamato está de muy malas por alguna razón... –murmuró el moreno con una sonrisa- Junpei, si él quiere guerra, la tendrá... y si quiere que sea equitativa la tendrá... avisa a Iori para que prepare el plan B de emergencia por si acaso, informa a Joe y a Takato de la situación para que se queden aquí y que protejan a las chicas, y llama a Daisuke y Takuya para que se preparen para una pelea. Tú también vendrás con nosotros.

-sí Taichi-san... –y acto seguido salió de la habitación para cumplir las órdenes de su líder.

Taichi por su parte se dirigió al armario para coger sus armas para luchar. Abrió un cajón donde allí había de todo tipo y variadas. No dudó en nada, ni siquiera en guardar una pistola para ver cumplido su deseo de una vez para siempre.

-esta vez sí que le mataré... y mandaré a paseo esta maldita conciencia que hace que recuerde lo bien que nos llevábamos Ishida y yo... eso es... mente en blanco...

-Taichi-kun... –dijo una voz femenina e insegura a sus espaldas.

Yagami se sobresaltó y en la puerta vio a una mujer muy bella de tez sonrosada como la de un niño pequeño, que portaba un vestido largo y encima una capa de color rosa muy claro. Su melena castaña larga y ondulada estaba suelto. Y sus ojos, color miel e inocentes salían lágrimas que rozaban sus delicadas mejillas.

-Mimi... ¿ocurre algo?

-¿te vas a...¿Vas a luchar?

-no tengo opción... –dijo Taichi sin miramientos asegurándose de llevar todo lo necesario- Yamato ha mandado un desafío... y ya sabes que si no se cumple, ordenará a Koushiro el plan B que nosotros tenemos por si nos pasara algo...

-pero Taichi... la violencia, no es la solución... ¿qué te ha hecho para que acabaseis así?

-a mí no me ha hecho nada... fue a Hikari... –mirándola duramente.

-eso me dices siempre... pero... yo... que soy tu novia no sé más... Taichi, cuéntamelo para que pueda ayudarte...

-no Mimi... no quiero involucrarte más de lo necesario... –contestó mirando hacia otro lado- ya he estropeado tu futura carrera como modelo y no quiero que te pase nada malo como a mi hermana... me tengo que ir antes de que sea tarde... –dijo pasando por su lado, ante la mirada gacha de la chica.

Taichi antes de abandonar la habitación se paró en seco sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo. Suspiró con fuerza y sin poder dejar las cosas así, regresó al lado de la chica para girarla. Con una mano le cogió de la barbilla y la besó dulcemente ante el asombro de Mimi- volveré... te lo prometo... –y se marchó corriendo dejándola sola.

Mimi no pudo más y cayó de rodillas llorando amargamente suplicando y rogando que Taichi volviera sano y lo más importante, que no asesinara a nadie.

Al otro de la puerta, Sora que había visto como se marchaba su hermanastro, el cual no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, miraba a su mejor amiga como lloraba amargamente. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana y juntando sus manos a modo de rezo, cerró los ojos para orar.

-Yamato... por favor... que no te pase nada... por favor, que no muera nadie... –susurraba la pelirroja a medida que de sus ojos cerrados caía una lágrima.

o.o.o.o.o

Ya habían transcurrido casi cuatro horas de aquello y los integrantes que habían salido a combatir no habían regresado. Las chicas, especialmente, estaban asustadas. Mimi se encontraba nerviosa y no paraba de llorar y suplicar que Taichi llegara de una vez.

-ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo... debemos ejecutar el plan... –dijo decidido un chico de cabellos que le rozaban los hombros de color azul. Otro detalle que se le destacaba era que usaba lentes.

-sempai, espera... Taichi y los demás son los mejores de nuestro equipo... y se enfrentan también a los mejores de la banda Okami... es lógico que esta vez la batalla dure más tiempo... –dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos de un extraño color carmesí tratando de razonar con el mayor.

-Takato¿quién nos asegura que estén vivos?

-tampoco llames a la mala suerte...

-Takato¿acaso has olvidado que después de Taichi, yo soy el que lidera aquí?

-lo sé perfectamente Joe... pero yo te digo que debamos esperar un poco más...

-esta bien... en ese caso, lleva a las chicas al subterráneo. No vaya a ser que Koushiro efectúe el plan B...

-entendido... –respondió el castaño.

El mayor se volteó y caminando por un gran pasillo donde llevaba una capa de color blanca, abrió una puerta donde dentro había diversos ordenadores, todos ellos encendidos como esperando una función. Dentro del lugar, un joven de 20 años se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas concentrado en la pantalla.

-Iori...

-oh... sempai... –dijo el chico sobresaltándose y encarándole- ¿ocurre algo¿Ya han llegado Taichi-san y los demás? –preguntaba preocupado.

-todavía no... pero sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo y debemos estar preparados...

-desde luego... no te preocupes... si muere alguno de los nuestros se ejecutará de inmediato el plan B...

-que es la aniquilación total de la guarida de la banda Okami... –terminó Kido por él- es una manera muy sucia el activar el misil especial para que se dirija directamente a la guarida Okami... pero ellos también la idearon contra nosotros por si morían alguno de los suyos... se nota que a pesar de todo, Taichi-san y Yamato-san fueron como uña y carne con los mismos ideales para el grupo hace años... sin embargo... –cambiando de tono a uno triste- me darían pena los demás... ellos no tienen la culpa...

Iori quedó inexpresivo. Él sentía lo mismo que el mayor. Aquellos que eran sus enemigos habían sido sus amigos. Y lo único que quería Taichi era ver muerto a Yamato, y Yamato quería lo mismo con Taichi. Aunque ahora últimamente si se ponía a pensar, parecía que quería ver muerto también a su compañero y mentor.

-oye sempai...

-dime...

-¿no te parece extraño que últimamente Yamato vaya a por ti cuando estás involucrado?

El chico de cabellos azulados suspiró y se ajustó las gafas apoyándose en la mesa más cercana.

-no te creas que no me he dado cuenta. Es como si quisiera descargar algo en mí... como si yo le hiciera algo malo... a veces pienso que me quiere solo a mí y no a Taichi, por lo menos cuando yo estoy...

-tienes razón... recuerdo cuando hace meses Yamato se había olvidado de Taichi-san y tú que protegías a Sora-san para que no le pasara nada, él se había acercado a ti y te golpeaba sin piedad... como si viera algo que le molestara... o mejor dicho... como si estuviese celoso de ver algo que no le gustaba... –decía el pequeño completamente confundido.

-y lo más extraño de todo es que cuando Yamato me atacaba, podría aprovechar para hacerle algo a Sora... pero no lo hizo... de hecho, a Sora nunca le ha hecho nada... y eso es un alivio... si le pasara algo... es que mataba a Yamato yo mismo... –dijo Joe con la furia en los ojos.

-ese es el sentimiento que nuestro líder siente sobre Mimi-san, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente... –dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

-eh, chicos, chicos... –apareciendo una chica de la misma estatura que Iori- Taichi-san y los demás ya han llegado. Y todos están vivos. –toda contenta y con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

-¿en serio Juri? Vamos Iori...

-sí... –y antes de marchar, desconectó todo aquello viendo que ya no era necesario usarlo. No en ese día y momento.

---

En una sala con todos los miembros allí, una chica abrazaba a su amado mientras que lloraba de felicidad al verle sano y a salvo.

-ya Mimi... no me ha pasado nada... tranquila...

-se nota que le importas mucho Taichi... –dijo Sora que estaba un poco preocupada interiormente por Yamato.

-lo sé... –borró de inmediato todo rastro de debilidad- Juri, por favor cuida de los otros. Al parecer Yamato venía con verdaderas ganas de matar.

Sora se contrajo pensando en lo peor. Su hermanastro estaba muy tranquilo. Y no podía ver a Yamato hasta bien entrada la noche.

-¿lo has matado Taichi? –preguntó temerosa Mimi mirándole con lágrimas.

-no... –si no estuvieran los demás allí, Sora habría gritado de felicidad- aunque quería hacerlo... pero... fue otra vez esta maldita conciencia que hizo que dudara... así no puedo continuar... ah... –quejándose de dolor a lo que preocupó a todos sus amigos.

-Taichi¿estás bien?

-Taichi-san...

-Taichi... –dijo su novia llorando de angustia por como lo veía.

-no te preocupes... es solo que me dio una buena paliza... cuando pega fuerte lo hace con ganas... –intentando sonreír- solo necesito descansar...

---

Más tarde, Taichi acostado en aquella gran cama, donde Mimi estaba pendiente de él.

-Mimi...

-¿sí?

-esto está yendo a peor... no quiero que te hieran... ¿por qué... por qué no te vas y cumples tu sueño? No quiero atarte a mi lado...

-no Taichi... siempre te he amado... me da igual lo que me pase... yo solo quiero tu felicidad... estar a tu lado... –rogó Mimi entre sollozos.

-Mimi... pero... creo, que eso no es bueno para ti... yo hasta que no mate a Yamato no me sentiré libre...

-lo haces por Hikari¿no?

-ya sabes que sí... –contestó extrañado.

-Taichi... tú no te das cuenta pero... nunca te has dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos sobre ti... yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo... hoy... hoy he estado angustiada pensando lo peor... –decía a medida que sus lágrimas caían libremente sin poder evitarlo- si te perdiera, mi vida no tendría sentido... no sería capaz de seguir viviendo...

-Mimi... –impresionado por aquellas palabras.

Viéndola llorar no lo pensó dos veces. La cogió de la cintura, se incorporó un poco para poder besarla.

-Taichi... esto... –adivinando sus intenciones, sobre todo cuando le había desabotonado la parte de atrás del vestido- necesitas descansar y aún estás malherido...

-tú eres mi cura... –dijo sonriente el chico volviendo a besarla- ¿o acaso no quieres? –tras romper el beso.

La chica como respuesta le besó como nunca a medida que le desnudaba con impaciencia.

Claro que deseaba aquel momento. Lo deseaba para poder cumplir con lo que más anhelaba. Darle un hijo para así que se serenara y olvidarse de aquello que no conducía a nada.

Pensaba que con ello, Taichi se olvidaría de la guerra contra Yamato. Olvidaría ese gran cariño por su hermana y ese amor tan grande se lo pasaría a su esperado hijo.

Era algo ingenuo, pero ella como novia del líder y pacifista debía parar aquello de alguna manera.

o.o.o.o.o

Por la noche, casi de madrugada, un chico y una chica descansaban tras lo que hace rato habían vivido. La chica cuando le había visto no pudo más que abrazarle y llorar de verle con vida y que a diferencia de Taichi, estaba sin ninguna herida. Después de eso, la pasión se desencadenó entre ellos y no pudieron pararla. Y en realidad, no querían. Ambos la necesitaban.

-oye Yamato... ¿por qué desafiaste a Taichi? –se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja tras haber titubeado bastante. Y es que aquel desafío que lanzaba Yamato no había sido el primero. En los cinco años que llevaban de relación, Yamato le desafiaba como ese día, pero nunca le había preguntado antes por temor. Sin embargo, ese día, tras ver a su mejor amiga en aquel estado no pudo aguantarlo más- ¿qué te ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar.

-es un asunto familiar... él también lo hace a menudo¿no? –le contestó de esa manera, como si justificara los medios.

-Yamato... es que... no sé bien los detalles, pero él dice que tiene sus razones...

-¡pues yo también las tengo¿vale! –exclamó exaltado y levantándose del colchón recordando el motivo e imaginándose como estaría su hermano.

-es Takeru¿no? –preguntó Sora imaginándoselo. El silencio de su novio, le dio entender que había acertado- Yamato... –levantándose ella también- ¿por qué no te olvidas de Takeru? Bueno, me refiero que pares esto... él se ha marchado enamorado, son cosas que pasan y...

-escucha Sora... –mirándola con odio- no hables de lo que no sabes... Takeru significa mucho para mí... siempre lo ha sido...

-¿más que yo? –preguntó Sora molesta- ¿insinúas que aprecias más a tu hermano que no está aquí que está con una persona que ama y yo... que me arriesgo a mucho... incluso mi vida... no me aprecias lo suficiente?

-Takeru es mi familia... mi única familia... –fue la respuesta que le dio Yamato.

-pues sabes que... ¡qué estoy harta! Quiero ayudarte Yamato... quiero entenderte... pero no das tu brazo a torcer... piensas que lo de Takeru es asunto tuyo... y te olvidas de los demás... de los que te apoyan y dan su vida por una razón que ellos seguro que desconocen...

Yamato no dijo nada. Solo se quedó inmóvil.

-y yo no puedo más... a veces pienso que entre tú y Taichi, Taichi es el que en el fondo tiene un verdadero motivo para matarte... (NA: mi frase favorita del capítulo :P)

El rubio la miró desconcertado por tales palabras y Sora se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Yamato la miró con odio. El mismo odio con el que miraba a su rival y que asustó a Sora. Estaba segura de que si las miradas matasen ella sería en esos momentos un cadáver.

-esta bien Sora... en ese caso, quédate con tu querido hermanito... sigue su camino y olvídate de mí... de ahora en adelante seremos enemigos... –cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose de aquel garaje sucio y abandonado, testigo de sus incontables noches de amor y pasión.

Sora cerró los ojos tragándose las lágrimas. Intentando no sentir el dolor de su corazón roto que era como si se lo atravesaran con algo afilado, clavándolo lentamente sintiendo el sufrimiento que causaba.

-creo que será lo mejor... –murmuró para sí misma abriendo los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Y bueno¿qué os pareció? Un poco aburrido en comparación con el anterior. (en el otro debí estar inspirada, jejeje) Puse esto para darle algo de participación a los demás y no solo a Yama y a Sora. en el siguiente nos pasaremos por la morada Okami para ver como es la vida allí. Tengo el capítulo hecho ya digo, pero quiero tener el siguiente por si acaso y advierto que habrá sangre. Esta vez no es la mía.

¡Ah! A los que os guste el kouzumi comento que en el siguiente habrá bastante entre ellos. Me salió la venada y no pude parar.

El lugar llamado "Los Magnolios" existe realmente, pero hay una diferencia. Y es que en mi fic será una cosa, mientras que en la realidad es otra. Yo solo uso su nombre. Más adelante diré lo que es.

Respeto a los reviews me he llevado una gran sorpresa de recibir tantos y que os haya gustado. De verdad que os lo agradezco de todo corazón.

_kibun No Tenshi, Matt-Danny04, SkuAg, sakura-hop, Mizuki Hanamoto, Lord Pata, cindymon herrera, Saturno, misuzu kamio, Chikage-SP, battousai-clau, hillary, Alexeigirl, LuNaLia, HeLLeNsItA16, fogachan, estrella12, CieloCriss, Quietshade, elena, Angie Ayanami y Niebla. Y también a Amrita por leer mi fic._

A todos vosotros, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Y respondiendo a la típica pregunta que hacéis. No pienso decir la segunda razón de la pelea. Hasta el final no se desvelará.

¿Y si tendrá un final trágico¿Vosotros qué creéis? Uy que estoy en fase de Atori en Entrevista, entonces puedo seguir escribiéndola y tenerla para esta semana. A por ella.

'Atori'


	3. Pérdidas y consecuencias

Y como en el capítulo anterior pondré quienes están en cada banda más sus edades. 

-

**Okami: **

Yamato, 24 años

Koushiro, 23 años

Ken, 21 años

Miyako, 22 años

Ryo, 24 años

Ruki, 22 años

Henry, 22 años

Kouji, 21 años

Koichi, 21 años

Izumi, 21 años

Takeru, 21 años

-

**Yuuki:**

Taichi, 24 años

Sora, 24 años

Joe, 25 años

Mimi, 23 años

Daisuke, 21 años

Iori, 20 años

Takato, 22 años

Juri, 22 años

Takuya, 21 años

Junpei, 22 años

Hikari, 21 años

--------------------------------------------------

_Pérdidas y consecuencias_

Una chica rubia de ojos esmeraldas miraba una puerta de caoba que se encontraba aislada de las demás con rostro preocupada. No entendía nada de lo que le había pasado y a pesar de que en realidad no era alguien especial para ella, no podía evitar preocuparse por él, así como se preocupaba por sus otros amigos, especialmente por...

-¿Izumi? –llamó extrañado una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

La susodicha se giró sobresaltada teniendo enfrente a un chico de cabellos color azabache con algún que otro reflejo azulado y ojos oscuros que le daban un aire misterioso, sobre todo porque a diferencia de la mirada de la chica que generalmente era dulce y alegre, los suyos por el contrario eran fríos.

-¿ocurre algo Koichi? –preguntó la joven rubia.

-eso te pregunto yo... parecías ida... –dijo Koichi preocupado y al mismo tiempo extrañado.

-no es nada "hermanito" –dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó para dar lugar a la tristeza y a la preocupación- solo que es Yamato. ¿Te has dado cuenta que desde ayer por la tarde actúa de un modo muy raro?

El chico dio un largo suspiro mirándola seriamente para después fijar su vista en la puerta cerrada donde el rubio y líder de su banda se encontraba en el interior solo sin haber salido de la habitación desde el día anterior.

-por supuesto que lo sé. –contestó Koichi con seriedad- todo el mundo lo sabe. Quizás ha recordado algo referente a Takeru... ya sabes que para él era lo que más apreciaba... –recordando con nostalgia como hace años Yamato sonreía y abrazaba con ternura a su hermanito.

-sí, lo recuerdo muy bien... debe ser muy duro separarte de tu hermano y no poder verlo más... aunque... soy hija única... –asomando una pequeña sonrisa- pero, en este tiempo con lo que ha pasado he llegado a veros a ti y a los demás como si fueseis mi familia... más bien como si todos fuésemos hermanos... especialmente contigo que prácticamente lo eres...

-de momento no hay fecha de boda para que técnicamente lo seamos... –bromeó Koichi.

-quizás... quizás... quizás nunca la vaya a ver... Kouji siendo como es... –dijo Izumi manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-hablando de mi hermano, me pidió que te buscara, quiere hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-¿de verdad? Espero no haberle roto algo valioso... –dijo Izumi divertida, dejando a Koichi en el pasillo solitario el cual tenía una cara preocupada.

-si ella dice que sí a la propuesta de mi hermano, entonces sí que le romperá algo valioso... su corazón... –murmuró tristemente el muchacho.

---

Izumi caminó durante varios minutos hacia la otra parte de aquella gran casa donde se encontraban los otros miembros de la banda Okami.

Yamato había pedido estar en una de las habitaciones más apartadas de las demás, porque para él la soledad era su única compañía, sobre todo cuando se trataba de recordar a Takeru.

Finalmente, llegó a la otra parte de la casa donde al fondo había una ventana que por las noches de luna llena iluminaba aquel pasillo sin necesidad de luces adicionales. También en aquel estrecho pasillo habían dos puertas de caoba como la de la habitación de Yamato. La una enfrente de la otra.

Izumi se paró ante la puerta de la derecha y llevándose una mano al pecho tomó aire y tocó suavemente. Esperó unos segundos para escuchar la voz de su novio, pero nada. El silencio inundó el pasillo, tanto que hasta le entró pánico como siempre ocurría cuando caminaba sola por aquel paraje.

Sin volver a llamar, Izumi giró el picaporte haciendo un ruido chirriante provocando que el miedo se incrementara y maldiciendo por aquella casa tan antigua que por las luchas entre las dos bandas no tenían el tiempo para limpiarla como era debido y arreglar algunas cosas como la puerta y alguna que otra ventana que había por ahí.

La chica con el corazón acelerado cerró con demasiada rapidez la puerta, sintiéndose más segura en aquella habitación. El paso de los años no impedía que siguiera asustándose de aquella gran casa y aquellos corredores que parecían misteriosos.

Paseó su mirada en la oscura habitación y no se atrevió a encender el interruptor. Sabía que a veces Kouji le gustaba estar entre las penumbras. Sin embargo, tuvo mucho trabajo para acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad y poder divisar su silueta que se encontraba mirando la ventana abierta haciendo que la coleta baja y la capa azul marina de Kouji, revoloteara sin percatarse del frío que a Izumi le hizo efecto, por lo que se tapó como pudo con su capa rosa. Había sido un error que ese día se pusiera una camiseta sin mangas y una falda. Pero había amanecido con un día agradable, ideal para pasarla con aquel ser querido.

Ese pensamiento la deprimió. Pues hasta que toda aquella lucha hubiera finalizado, nunca se comportaría como una chica normal. Pero ella así lo había decidido. Quiso quedarse con Kouji sabiendo las consecuencias.

Se apoyó en la puerta esperando a que él hablara, mientras, echó un vistazo a su habitación. La habitación en la que ambos compartían. Lo mismo que las parejas de su banda, como Ken y Miyako y Ryo y Ruki. Y en ocasiones cuando venía Alice y se quedaba una noche la pasaba con Henry.

Cuando había sucedido aquella tragedia, Yamato había buscado un lugar o un refugio para que todos pudieran vivir reunidos y así poder idear planes para terminar con la banda Yuuki.

Y tras varios días, Alice, la novia de Henry les había prestado aquella vieja casa que había pertenecido a sus abuelos. Recordaba que cuando la había visto le había parecido una casa fantasma y aún actualmente cada vez que miraba la fachada seguía recordándola a una casa fantasma y con lo solitario que se iba haciendo aquella ciudad, más se asustaba del lugar donde vivía.

Ella había sido la única que en su interior se oponía a vivir allí, en cambio los demás habían aceptado gustosamente. Para Yamato aquel lugar era como una perfecta base. Era grande, espaciosa, con decenas y decenas de habitaciones. No obstante la familia de Alice era de clase alta y antes de que abandonaran la ciudad, tenían alguna que otra casa propia a su nombre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la cantidad de habitaciones que habían, desde el primer día, Ryo iba continuamente a la habitación de Ruki y así pasarla juntos. Poco después, oficialmente habían decidido dormir juntos, sin necesidad de que aquel moreno de 24 años caminase por los pasillos en ropa interior poniendo en evidencia a Miyako y a ella cada vez que le veían sin querer.

Varias semanas después, Miyako había pedido que quería pasarla también con Ken. La cual no encontraba justo que su compañera y amiga Ruki, la pasara con Ryo, si ella tenía la misma edad que la pelirroja Makino. Lo bochornoso de aquella petición, es que Miyako cuando lo había dicho, había sido delante de toda la banda dejando a Ken un tanto azorado.

Fueron pasando los meses, y un día Kouji le había propuesto lo de dormir juntos como las otras parejas, tomando como excusa de que sabía su miedo sobre aquella casa y que con él se sentiría más protegida y segura. Pero Izumi sabía muy bien que detrás de eso, lo único que Kouji pretendía era pasar más tiempo con ella. El ser uno de los dos más leales y confidentes de Yamato, le acarreaba más trabajo y poco tiempo para su vida personal. Y ella era algo que había agradecido el poder pasar incluso aquellas noches con él. Sentir sus brazos rodeándola dándole el calor y la seguridad necesitadas. Puede que sus amigos le conociesen como el lobo más frío, solitario, reservado y callado, interviniendo cuando la causa era necesaria de toda la banda; pero cuando estaba con ella mostraba su otra cara de la moneda. Alguien tierno, sensible y delicado.

Así era su novio. Dos caras y que ambas amaba por igual.

-Izumi... –habló de pronto Kouji.

-eh... ¿sí?

-quisiera hablarte de algo muy importante... –girándose para observarla directamente sentándose en la repisa de la ventana.

-sí, eso es lo que Koichi me dijo. ¿Pasa algo?

-bueno... sé que es algo que quizás te choque... sobre todo porque cuando ocurrió todo esto, accediste a quedarte para estar conmigo por voluntad propia. y después de eso te pedí que pasáramos las noches juntos y... –cortándose sintiéndose algo violento al recordar la primera noche que había pasado con ella- no quiero entrar en detalles...

Izumi sonrió tiernamente. Algo que tenía él, por muy fuerte y poderoso que fuera, era la vergüenza cuando el tema era sobre su intimidad. Le costaba mucho trabajo decir algo tan simple como que en la primera noche que la pasaron, mantuvieron por primera vez relaciones, cuando antes solo se daban besos y caricias.

-no te preocupes... –le tranquilizó su novia observando lo nervioso que el chico se encontraba.

-pues... lo que quiero decirte es que... sabes que sino fuera por Takuya, yo nunca te hubiese conocido... –dijo finalmente por lo que Izumi se contrajo por alguna razón- él y tú fuisteis amigos desde la infancia... después conocisteis a Jumpei, y cuando Koichi y yo nos mudamos nos hicimos todos grandes amigos.

-pero tú siempre andabas callado y no te relacionabas con nosotros... muchas veces te ibas hacia algún lugar y te aislabas... –le recordó Izumi con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón... pero conocí a Takeru, él venía a mí para que nunca me sintiera solo. A pesar de que tenía nuestra misma edad, cuando estaba conmigo se portaba como un niño para arrancarme una sonrisa. Y poco a poco, gracias a él pude estar con vosotros como uno más. Es por eso, que quise ayudar a Yamato en todo lo posible. Takeru me había ayudado, aún sin habernos conocido de nada, siendo tan solo conocidos que se encontraban casualmente por los pasillos del instituto.

-y así como Ryo llegaste a ser la mano derecha de Yamato-san. Pero Kouji, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-verás... como te he dicho, sino fuera por Takuya no te hubiera conocido. Fuisteis amigos durante muchos años. Y... he hablado el otro día con Yamato para pedirle un favor... y me dijo que no había problema. Que lo entendía. Ya sabes que para él, su único deseo es matar a Taichi.

-pero Kouji... ¿qué clase de favor has pedido? –preguntó Izumi con las piernas temblorosas aunque no era a causa del frío.

-le pedí... que... –respira hondo y saca el aire lentamente volviendo a mirarla donde veía sus ojos esmeraldas cristalizados por alguna razón desconocida para la chica- que te fueras libremente a la banda Yuuki y así poder estar con Takuya. –girando la cabeza para que no viese la tristeza en el rostro del chico.

-pero... pero... Kouji, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Es qué no me quieres? –preguntó incrédula y molesta de que ya se lo hubiera preguntado a Yamato sin tan siquiera consultarlo con ella antes de tomar una decisión.

-¡¡claro que te quiero! –levantándose y mirándola fijamente con su fría mirada- pero eres consciente que este lugar no es el paraíso precisamente, y apenas pasamos tiempo juntos... y Takuya sigue siendo tu mejor amigo después de todo... sé que cuando hay enfrentamientos y estáis los dos en medio te le quedas mirando sin saber que hacer... sin poder acatar las órdenes de Yamato... –dijo Kouji mirando hacia otro lado sintiéndose celoso al recordar esa situación. Y es que en tiempo pasado había sentido celos de la estrecha relación que Izumi mantenía con su antiguo mejor amigo.

-pero... pero... yo porque quise me quedé contigo porque te amaba...

-pero algún día mataré a Takuya y entonces me odiarás... yo soy su enemigo por naturaleza... –repuso con voz baja.

-no Kouji... si haces eso, te convertirás en un asesino... –dijo Izumi llorando irremediablemente.

-ese es el destino que ambas bandas tenemos... el derrotar a Taichi por parte de Yamato, también trae como consecuencia que nosotros tengamos que matar a sus aliados... así como Ken o Ryo deben hacerlo con Daisuke y Takato, hay que aceptarlo por mucho que nos duela...

La chica cerró al mismo tiempo los puños y los ojos sintiéndose derrotada. Él tenía razón, siempre lo había sabido, entonces, ¿por qué le caía por sopresa que Kouji llegara a matar a Takuya?

Su mejor amigo, aquel que la había defendido de pequeña, lo había abandonado, había renunciado a su amistad debido al amor que profesaba hacia su novio. No podía echarse atrás. Le miró y acto seguido se echó a los brazos de Kouji que se quedó asombrado por su actitud.

-¿Izu...?

-está bien... –cortándole entre sollozos- acepto las consecuencias... acepto todo... me da igual, pero no me pidas que me separe de ti... estaré a tu lado hasta el final... yo nunca te abandonaré... pase lo que pase...

-¿eh? ¿lo... lo... lo dices de verdad?

-sí... –mirándole con ojos cristalinos y una bella sonrisa.

Kouji sonrió tiernamente, una de las pocas veces que lo hacía y que solo se producía cuando estaba en la intimidad con Izumi. Cogió su rostro con sus manos acercándolo al suyo para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que no tardó en convertirse en apasionado, y que la rubia se colgó de su cuello apretando su figura contra su cuerpo queriendo recibir más de él. Recibir su amor tan delicadamente como apasionado igual que la primera noche que pasaron juntos. En aquella noche de luna llena.

o.o.o.o.o

Días más tarde, en una mañana donde las nubes se juntaban amenazando la llegada de una lluvia torrencial, en un lugar en particular.

-Taichi te he traído el desayuno... –dijo Mimi felizmente entrando en la habitación, pero su alegría desvaneció al ver a su novio levantado y tomando algunas cosas de su cajón particular- ¿Taichi, qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Mimi asustada dejando caer la bandeja con el desayuno- aún no estás recuperado del todo... –yendo a su lado tomando su mano.

-con esta idea en la cabeza estoy perfectamente... –contestó Taichi con voz fría.

-pero Taichi... –aferrándose más a su mano- yo... yo... no puedo soportarlo... por favor... hoy no... no vayas a pelear... manda a otro... pero tú no vayas... aunque Yamato te haya pedido que...

-estás equivocada... –cortándola bruscamente haciendo que se asustara- no es Yamato, sino yo quién quiere iniciar esta pelea... –marchándose de la habitación con el dolor en su rostro tras la última pelea donde había quedado hecho fosfatina.

-¡¿acaso Hikari significa para ti mucho más que yo! –le acusó entre sollozos- ¡¡la quieres más que a mí, ¿verdad!

-no es eso Mimi... –contestó Taichi desde la puerta sin mirarla- yo te amo... pero tú nunca has tenido una hermana la cual tuviste que criar desde pequeño... y ahora su orgullo está humillado y pateado... –la mira- yo solo quiero vengarla de lo que ese Ishida hizo... y cuando lo haga podré dedicarte todo mi tiempo... –después de esas palabras abandonó la habitación- ¡¡Joe, manda el aviso! –gritó en el pasillo.

Mimi por su parte solo pudo agachar la cabeza deprimida. Como deseaba tanto quedarse embarazada para que se olvidara de todo aquello, para que no luchara más y así no llegar como la última vez.

Pero, por mucho que lo hacían nada ocurría.

-Mimi-san... –apareciendo Juri en la habitación- ¿estás bien?

-sí... cosas mías... –secándose las lágrimas para asomar una sonrisa- ¿y tú? –viendo como en su cara se podía ver un deje de preocupación.

-oh... estoy muy bien... –sonriendo falsamente.

-¿va a ir Takato, no es cierto? –preguntó Mimi aunque más bien era una afirmación y el cambio de cara de Juri era la respuesta.

-sí... Taichi ha ordenado que en esta pelea fuesen Daisuke, Takuya y Takato con él.

-Juri... –con una mirada compasiva- de verdad que lo siento... siento lo que Taichi está haciendo... y de verdad que haré todo lo posible para que detenga esta masacre...

-por mucho que lo hagas, hay otro factor... y es la banda Okami... Yamato quiere ver muerto a Taichi... ni una tregua lo salvaría de ese destino...

Mimi se dio cuenta de que su amiga Juri tenía razón. ¿De qué le valdría quedarse embarazada y que Taichi se olvidara de aquello si Yamato por alguna razón quería la cabeza de su novio? Había sido una tonta ingenua pensando que un hijo podría salvar la situación. Había pensado solo en su banda.

-además... –continuó Juri- tengo miedo que algo le ocurra a Ruki-chan... ella es muy temeraria y le gusta mucho batallar...

-es verdad, -poniéndose nostálgica- antes cuando todos éramos un equipo, Ruki no hacía otra cosa que meterse con Jumpei. Le gustaba provocarle y al final acababan peleándose.

-y eso después acababa con una reprimenda por parte del profesor... –terminó Juri por ella recordando aquellos años de adolescencia.

-sí... son buenos recuerdos... –suspirando- y eso es lo que son actualmente... recuerdos... recuerdos que jamás volverán...

o.o.o.o.o

En la casa donde se hospedaba la banda Okami los cuales habían recibido el aviso de la pelea y lugar dónde se enfrentarían.

-quieren una pelea de cuatro contra cuatro... –decía Yamato seriamente y enfadado estando todavía afectado de lo que le había ocurrido con Sora- irán los tres estúpidos de Takato, Daisuke y Takuya...

-ok... pues yo iré y me cargo a Takato y... –dijo Ruki ilusionada crujiendo las manos.

-mi princesa no te excites, pero tú te quedas... –le cortó Ryo con voz calmada.

-¿qué? de eso nada... –se quejó la pelirroja- y estúpido no me llames princesa... y vuelvo a repetir, yo quiero ir, estoy harta de quedarme a esperar y no participar en la lucha...

-ya lo harás cuando tengas tu oportunidad... –dijo Koushiro enfrente de la pantalla del ordenador preparando la trayectoria del misil.

-para vosotros los machos mi oportunidad es cuando tenga que enfrentarme a alguna chica de la banda Yuuki, que son unas finolis... –repuso airada.

-basta ya Ruki, tu misión será la de quedarte y tomarás el mando aquí, aparte de la protección... –ordenó el rubio.

-¿y quiénes irán en esta pelea? –habló Miyako por primera vez.

-Ryo, Kouji y Ken, igual que la otra vez. –manifestó Yamato seriamente.

Las tres chicas y al mismo tiempo novias de los nombrados no pudieron evitar sentir algo de miedo hacia sus chicos. Incluso Ruki que intentó por todos los medios no mostrar sus sentimientos ocultos.

-Ryo tú te encargarás de Takato, tú Ken de Daisuke y tú Kouji de Takuya como siempre... no nos retiraremos hasta haber acabado con ellos...

Kouji echó una mirada hacia su novia Izumi que estaba con la cabeza gacha por lo que dedujo en lo que estaría pensando. Pasó su mirada hacia su hermano gemelo haciéndole un asentimiento con la cabeza que el chico comprendió el mensaje por lo que también asintió. Eso era lo bueno de ser gemelos. No hacían las palabras para decir lo que tenían en mente.

-eso es todo... partiremos dentro de diez minutos... –y con esas palabras se marchó de la sala.

Los tres miembros que participarían en la pelea, se ausentaron también de la sala seguidas de sus novias, mientras que los otros miembros Koushiro, Henry y Koichi fingían repasar algunas cosas en la pantalla de los ordenadores.

---

-¿lo vas hacer Kouji? –preguntó Izumi apoyada sobre la puerta de la habitación observando con atención como cogía sus armas.

-Yamato lo ha ordenado... –contestó.

-ya veo... ve con cuidado por favor... –pidió con cara suplicante.

-no dudes de eso... ya sabes que siempre lo tengo...

---

Mientras en la habitación de enfrente donde Ruki paseaba de un lado para otro nerviosa y molesta.

-estoy harta de tener que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada... yo también sé luchar... ¿acaso Yamato no recuerda cuando tumbaba al gordo de Jumpei?

Ryo no pudo evitar reír. Su novia tenía un carácter un tanto difícil pero había sido de lo que se había enamorado. Le gustaba cuando se enfadaba y provocarla. Pero lo que más le gustaba era su cuerpo. Bajo aquellas vestimentas poco femeninas se escondía un cuerpo que le encendía.

-mi pequeña gatita, alguien tiene que quedarse aquí... –abrazándola por detrás dándole besos pausados.

-Koichi es igual o más fuerte que yo... –se quejó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados dejándose besar, ya que eso la relajaba, aunque no quisiera admitir lo mucho que le gustaban sus besos.

-lo sé mi pequeña... pero yo soy la mano derecha de Yama... no puedo abandonarle... –dejando su cuello para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

---

En la otra parte de la casa, donde estaba el líder de la banda mirando fijamente la noche con rostro serio.

-¡maldita sea! –dando un golpe en la pared- en este estado no puedo pelear contra Taichi... ¿por qué aún la tengo en la cabeza? ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? No Yamato... ¡basta! Si piensas en ella, Taichi te matará y si lo hace nunca podré vengar a Takeru...

Un leve toqueteo se escuchó procedente de la puerta que se abrió dando lugar a un pelirrojo.

-Yamato-san, Ryo y los otros ya están preparados... aunque... tenemos un problema...

-¿un problema? –girándose algo confuso a medida que cogía las armas que había encima de su cama y se ponía su capa azul oscura- ¿qué pasa ahora?

---

-no, no quiero que vayas... –dijo una chica de lentes y cabello lavanda llorando de angustia.

-Miyako-san por favor... ya sabes que no es la primera vez que Ken va a pelear... –dijo Henry cansadamente.

-es que sé que esta vez será diferente... –agarrándose con fuerza a su brazo.

-Miya-chan, no me pasará nada de verdad... –dijo Ken tratando de tranquilizarla.

-cierto, no te preocupes. Ya le amenacé a Ryo con que si no volvían todos y con vida machacaba sus partes bajas.

Los chicos la miraron algo asustados, después a Ryo quien estaba sumamente tranquilo y con una sonrisa despreocupada, a pesar de que era él quién padecería las consecuencias. Yamato por su parte aún estando interiormente asustado se encontraba contento de tener una chica con aquel carácter en su banda. Era lo que necesitaban. Un poco de todo para que la banda sobreviviera. Un equilibrio.

-tenemos que irnos. Si tardamos, la sabandija de Taichi es capaz de lanzarnos mísiles... –dijo Yamato con odio.

Los tres chicos siguieron el camino de su líder, y Ken que era el último en salir se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa a Miyako que lo miraba afligida. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa le dio fuerzas y sonrió como él.

Ken viendo aquel rostro más calmado, se marchó tranquilo hacia su destino. Él volvería. Volvería con vida y con Miyako.

o.o.o.o.o

Ya era de madrugada y las luces de la casa dónde se encontraban los miembros restantes de la banda Okami se encontraban encendidas, esperando impacientes a la espera de sus amigos.

-Koushiro-san, ¿hay algún contacto de dónde puedan estar? –preguntó Henry a su lado.

-nada de nada. –contestó el pelirrojo que tecleaba sin cesar códigos que solo Henry podía entender. Como él, era un experto informático, pero no tenía la capacidad intelectual que su amigo poseía.

-Koushiro, Henry, será mejor que no habléis demasiado alto. –advirtió Koichi haciendo reseña a las chicas que estaban perdidas en su mundo.

Ruki caminaba en círculos tratando de calmar sus nervios. La coleta alta que antes tenía, había sido quitada para que pudiera tener en sus manos algo con lo qué distraerse. Por mucho que tratase de ocultar, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por Ryo.

Miyako por su parte, miraba la puerta principal, a la espera de la llegada de Ken. Verle nuevamente con vida, con esa sonrisa que había visto. Pero tiempo atrás había tenido un extraño presentimiento y una opresión en el pecho. Quería que llegase enseguida.

Izumi era un caso igual parecida a Miyako. Su mirada se concentraba en el vacío. Rogando interiormente que nadie resultara muerto. Por muy miembro de la banda Okami que fuese, ella creía en la paz. Solo el amor superaba esa paz que sentía. Ese amor tan fuerte que sentía por Kouji.

-tanto Miyako como Izumi cuando se enfadan suelen tener mucho carácter, por no hablar de Ruki que es peor... pero después de todo son mujeres sentimentales... –dijo Koushiro comprendiendo su estado.

-no es solo eso, es que están enamoradas y precisamente los que salieron a pelear fueron sus novios... –aportó Koichi.

-quién sabe como acabará todo esto... Miyako no ha despegado su mirada de la puerta desde que Ken se fue... –dijo Henry preocupado- eso es alarmante...

-como esos cuatro no lleguen pronto esas tres se pondrán histéricas y necesitaremos sedantes... –dijo Koushiro pesadamente.

-Koichi, ¿crees que podrás encargarte de una situación como esa? –preguntó Henry agitado.

-no te preocupes... –tranquilizó al peliazul- antes de que sucediera esto, hice algunas prácticas de medicina... me he enfrentado con casos peores...

-es una suerte que hubieras escogido la carrera de medicina y que con Alice nos ayudes...

Repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió de par en par donde aparecía Yamato que cargaba a Kouji que se encontraba bastante herido. Aunque el rubio no se encontraba atrás. Sangre caía de su frente, tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda y su ropa se encontraba desgarrada por cortes profundos.

-¡¡Kouji! –saltó Izumi de inmediato corriendo al lado de su novio para sostenerlo y que su líder pudiera sentarse y descansar.

Ruki y Miyako preocupadas de que Ryo y Ken no estuvieron se alarmaron e intentando mantener la calma se acercaron al rubio como el resto.

-Yamato, ¿dónde están Ryo y Ken? –preguntó Koushiro con voz temblorosa.

-¿acaso...? –intentó preguntar Koichi que ayudaba a Izumi a cargar a su hermano el cual respiraba jadeante y aguantaba con mucho esfuerzo el dolor de sus heridas.

-no... tranquilos, están vivos... –contestó Yamato en su sitio.

Ruki y Miyako suspiraron aliviadas.

-pero... Daisuke ha usado juegos sucios y... –continuó el líder con pesadumbre- ha herido a Ken... –terminó girando la cabeza sin tener el valor de encararse a Miyako quién de sus ojos comenzaron a surgir lágrimas.

-no es que esté grave... pero... le ha dado un fuerte golpe en el ojo derecho y tuvimos que retirarnos... Ryo le ha llevado al hospital de las afueras...

-pero... ¿con qué fue? –se atrevió a preguntar Koushiro.

-con un cristal roto... –respondió el rubio- seguramente no vuelva a ver...

Yamato calló cuando escuchó los sollozos histéricos de Miyako que era consolada por Ruki, demostrando por primera vez ante los demás su parte más humana.

-perdóname Miyako, -dijo Yamato arrepentido- pero me he encargado personalmente de darle a Taichi en sus partes más débiles... al parecer todavía no está recuperado por completo de sus heridas... –sin embargo, Miyako no le había escuchado y seguía llorando- Ruki será mejor que la lleves a su habitación y estés con ella hasta que Ryo y Ken vuelvan...

-entendido... –haciendo la orden mandada.

-entonces, si como dices, Taichi aún no está recuperado, eso nos deja una ventaja a nosotros de descansar y curaros... –dijo Henry viendo el estado de su líder y de Kouji que se encontraba silencioso- ¿y... hubo algún daño mayor? –preguntó haciendo referente si hubo alguna muerte por parte de la banda enemiga.

-no... resultaron heridos como nosotros... –contestó Yamato levantándose dando un alivio interno a todos los integrantes que no fueron a pelear- Koichi, cuando hayas curado a tu hermano, encárgate también de mis heridas... –yéndose a su habitación a paso lento.

-pero Yamato-san, tú también pareces estar muy malherido. –dijo Izumi preocupada.

-tiene razón. Podemos llamar a Alice. Seguro que no le importará venir... –propuso Henry.

-es cierto. Esos cortes tan profundos pueden producir una hemorragia...

-no importa Koichi... –cortó Yamato seriamente mirando el frente- este dolor no es nada comparado con el dolor de una persona que ha de sentir en estos momentos... –dijo Yamato imaginándose cómo se sentiría Sora cuando viera a su hermanastro en tal lamentable estado, aunque vivo. Nuevamente no había sido capaz de matarle. Era por eso, que aquella lucha se alargaba.

---

Mientras, en la guarida Yuuki, Taichi se encontraba recostado en su cama ante la atenta mirada de su novia que lo miraba tristemente, teniendo a su lado a Joe e Iori.

-¿cómo te encuentras Taichi-san? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-estoy bien... solo estas heridas que se han abierto de nuevo, Yamato ha sido muy rastrero... ¿cómo están los demás?

-Sora y Juri se está ocupando ahora de ellos. Ahora mismo voy yo a ayudarlas. –contestó Joe- Jumpei por su parte, está comprobando si hay fallos en los sistemas de seguridad.

-muy bien... –soltando una larga bocanada de aire- Joe, tengo que pedirte un favor...

-lo que tú quieras Taichi-san...

-ahora mismo me encuentro indispuesto y el imbécil de Yamato y los otros están en las mismas condiciones por lo que deduzco que no serán capaces de atacarnos, pero no debemos confiarnos... quiero que hasta que me reponga tú lideres la banda y que Iori te ayude... también quiero que me informéis de todos los movimientos de la banda Okami...

-comprendido Taichi-san... –aceptó el hombre de lentes.

-no habrá ningún problema. –siguió Iori.

-podéis retiraros... –los dos asintieron y se fueron de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola. Taichi se encontraba en silencio mirando el techo. Sabía como se sentiría su novia en esos momentos, y lo notó cuando la escuchó sorber por la nariz- Mimi, no me ha pasado nada... –mirándola.

-es que... es que...

-tranquila... no quiero verte llorar, porque ahora mismo no puedo consolarte como antes... –dijo Taichi riendo.

Mimi a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas no pudo evitar reír como él y le miró amorosamente.

-por cierto Mimi, han llegado estas dos cartas para ti. –extendiéndoselas- Son del hospital. ¿Te pasa algo grave? –preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-eh... no... no... –poniéndose nerviosa- yo... voy a ayudar a Sora y a Juri. Luego te traeré algo de comer.

Y dejando a un Taichi confundido por tal reacción, se fue de la habitación donde en el pasillo respiró de alivio.

Finalmente miró aquellos sobres, extrañada de que le llegasen dos. Quizás con el ajetreo en el hospital se confundirían al mandarle una segunda copia de los resultados. Resultados de si estaba o no embarazada. Llevaba días en que sentía nauseas y otros síntomas como mareos y cansancio y sumándole a todo eso, tenía retraso del periodo.

Quizás por fin lo estaba. Pero como Juri le había dicho, ¿eso podría tranquilizar a Taichi? ¿Y Yamato se contentaría con la bandera blanca si Taichi pretendía dársela?

No quiso pensar en eso. Rasgó el sobre sacando la carta del interior. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue la clara y simple palabra de _positivo_ por lo que su sonrisa se amplió. Inmediatamente al fijarse en algo más abajo que ponía no pudo más que deprimirse.

-bueno... –sonriendo con tristeza- no era lo que esperaba... debió ser el ajetreo... aún tengo una posibilidad... –mirando el otro sobre donde sacó de su interior una carta idéntica pero con distintas palabras- negativo... –murmuró afligida y con los ojos cerrados donde comenzaban a salir lágrimas rebeldes que no llegaron a caer sobre sus delicadas mejillas ya que las secó de inmediato- vamos Mimi, habrá más oportunidades, ahora hay que dar la noticia...

---

Sora en una habitación aparte vendaba el brazo de Daisuke, el cual le explicaba con todo detalle lo ocurrido en combate y muy orgullosamente como pudo herir de gravedad a Ken. Sin embargo, cuando el moreno nombraba a Yamato no podía evitar contraerse y ponerse nerviosa.

No había sido capaz de olvidarse de él. Había compartido tantos momentos, tan buenos momentos. Él había sido su primer amor, que era difícil poder olvidarle y verle como era, su enemigo. No podía odiarle porque todavía lo amaba. Pero aquellas palabras que le había dicho. ¿Cómo había tenido la osadía de decírselas? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Solo había sentido un arrebato de celos al ver la poca preocupación que él sentía por ella y lo mucho que apreciaba a Takeru, y los celos llevan como consecuencia a actuar sin pensar.

-¿me escuchas Sora? –le preguntó Daisuke algo molesto de lo distraída que estaba.

-¿qué? oh... perdona Daisuke... estoy muy cansada...

Joe que había escuchado todo, dejó de atender a Takuya y se fijó en su novia donde tenía una cara pálida.

-¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te dé algo para el cansancio?

-no, no hace falta... creo que un buen descanso me vendrá bien...

Y salió de aquella habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Y era verdad que estaba cansada. No podía dormir bien por las noches y necesitaba descansar las horas necesarias. Pero la preocupación de no saber lo que Yamato estaría haciendo la mantenía inquieta. Quería volver con él. Estar con él como antes. Pero él le había dejado las cosas bien claras. Ella era su enemiga como Taichi. La había mirado incluso con odio.

De pronto, vio como su amiga Mimi se encaminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Traía un semblante radiante y feliz. No podía dudar de que aquella mujer era toda una belleza, bella y encantadora, por lo que agradecía que amara a su hermanastro. Alguien como ella, es lo que Taichi necesitaba.

-Sora, tengo que darte una noticia...

-Mimi, lo siento, pero me encuentro algo cansada y quisiera acostarme...

-lo sé, pero creo que deberías saberla cuanto antes... verás, hoy han llegado dos cartas del hospital, una de ellas vino equivocada a mi nombre y en realidad es para ti, por lo que la abrí sin querer... –dijo con cierta emoción y justificando el hecho de que abriera su correspondencia.

-ah... –dijo Sora recordando que hace días había ido al hospital para hacerse la típica revisión que se hacía cada seis meses. Sin embargo, recordaba que le habían dicho que le mandarían los resultados por correo, ya que había demasiado movimiento en el hospital debido a los continuos ataques que su banda y la Okami provocaban saliendo heridos inocentes- ¿y bien?

-Sora... estás embarazada...

Sora se quedó estática y sintió que caía en un pozo sin fondo. No se lo podía creer.

La palabra embarazada resonaba en su mente como un martillo sobre el metal.

No podía estar embarazada, no podía. Lo sabía muy bien. No había mantenido relaciones con Joe durante meses, por no decir años, por lo que Yamato era el padre de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

"-¿qué... qué voy hacer ahora?" –pensó para sí misma temblando. Yamato la odiaba y si supiera que tenía un hijo suyo, no quería saber de lo que era capaz. ¿Y cómo se lo diría a Joe? ¿Y su hermanastro cuando viese que había estado con otro?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro fic que vuelve y con un embarazo para terminar el plato... si es que me encanta sufrir a mis personajes y eso que son favoritos. Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Poco sorato? ¿Demasiado sangriento? Pues en el siguiente habrá más.

Sé que no era lo esperado, pero... bueno, no digo nada, porque sois vosotros quien lo juzgáis... a propósito, lo digo y lo repito, este fic constará de diez capítulos (más no creo) y en cada uno ya está puesto la idea, solo me hace falta pasarla al papel, bueno, en este caso al ordenador...

Ah! Alguien dijo por ahí que parecía muy pronto el que Yama y Sora se separaran, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que ya llevan muchos años juntos y no quiero enrollarme mucho con este fic, especialmente cuando son tantos personajes.

Y la segunda razón por la que muchos os acercáis, pero que os aseguro que no la descubriréis (por lo menos, parte de ella) pues a aguantarse unos cuantos capítulos.

De verdad que soy muy mala... me están influenciando estos animes de espadas y ninjas... o creo que son estos chicos cools que se van por el camino del mal y yo les sigo jejeje...

Pues espero que este capítulo os haya gustado como los anteriores y de verdad muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews que me dejaron impresionada de que os gustara también el segundo a: _sakura-hop, Chikage-SP, Naoko Tsukino, Alexeigirl, HeLLeNsItA16, LordPata, estrella12, HikariLunamaria-Chan, Angie-ayanami, CieloCriss, Niebla, Dark angel love, SkuAg, Matt-Danny04, battousai-clau, Isfryd, chibiSoraIshida, Priss Yoshisuky y kibun No Tenshi. Y a mi sensei Amrita que ya había leído hace tiempo este capítulo y ahora espera con ansias el siguiente._

Otra publicidad: aparte de estos cuatro fics de Digimon que he actualizado, he publicado también un fic de Naruto y otro de Inuyasha.

'Atori'


	4. Destino

Nuevamente los miembros y sus edades.

-

**Okami: **

Yamato, 24 años

Koushiro, 23 años

Ken, 21 años

Miyako, 22 años

Ryo, 24 años

Ruki, 22 años

Henry, 22 años

Kouji, 21 años

Koichi, 21 años

Izumi, 21 años

Takeru, 21 años

-

**Yuuki:**

Taichi, 24 años

Sora, 24 años

Joe, 25 años

Mimi, 23 años

Daisuke, 21 años

Iori, 20 años

Takato, 22 años

Juri, 22 años

Takuya, 21 años

Junpei, 22 años

Hikari, 21 años

--------------------------------------------------

_Destino_

En la penumbra de la noche, Sora daba vueltas y vueltas. En la cama, el hombre que había escogido Taichi para que fuera su novio, yacía acostado y dormido pacíficamente.

No podía quitarse el pensamiento de que estuviera embarazada, especialmente de que ese niño que esperaba era de Yamato. Estaba segura que si su hermanastro se enteraba, la mataba sin remordimientos.

Se le erizó la piel al imaginárselo, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma como si tuviese frío. Como le hubiera gustado que Yamato estuviera ahí, abrazándola por detrás, besándola, consolándola, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No podía mentirse a sí misma. Todavía le amaba. El no saber nada de él durante tanto tiempo, hizo que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ella. Y lo que le dolía es que aquella separación era por su culpa. Por hablar de más. Tenía que haberle comprendido después de todo. Quizás nunca lo hubiera visto, pero hace años, antes de que viviera con su hermanastro, Taichi en sus cartas le contaba lo maravillosamente bien que se llevaba su mejor amigo con su hermano y que de él había aprendido a valorar lo que su hermanastra Hikari significaba para él.

Sonrió inconscientemente.

Cuantos años habían pasado de aquello. Nadie hubiera imaginado que las cosas dieran un rumbo inesperado. Que ambos se odiasen hasta desear incluso la muerte de su contrincante.

-si hubiera alguna forma de parar todo esto... ya han pasado muchos años... no podemos estar así de por vida...

Sin embargo, ella sabía que no había solución. Solo con la muerte de los líderes acabaría todo aquello. Y ella no lo deseaba. Ambos significaban mucho en ella.

---

Los días fueron pasando, y Sora tras mucho meditarlo, había tomado la decisión de contárselo a Yamato. Quizás incluso el propio rubio la matara, pero sabía que su propia banda haría lo mismo. Por lo que era justo, que al menos Yamato lo supiera.

En la oscura noche, donde el silencio reinaba el lugar haciéndolo más tenebroso de lo que ya era, Sora caminaba por las calles abandonadas. Su capa roja que cubría de pies a cabeza, hacía que cualquiera la confundiese con algún espectro.

Sora no sabía exactamente hacia donde ir para encontrarse con Yamato. Podría haberse colado y mandar un aviso, pero algo le decía que no era prudente hacer aquello.

Había buscado en aquel callejón donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, en los bares nocturnos aún existentes en la ciudad, donde aquellos temerarios se atrevían a servir a los miembros de ambas bandas con la idea de tener clientela.

Finalmente llegó a aquel viejo garaje donde habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, y donde con seguridad habían procreado a aquel hijo que tenía en sus entrañas.

Entró en el interior, encontrándolo como la última vez que lo había visto. Nada había sido cambiado. El colchón seguía ahí, aquella manta sucia y maloliente arrugada de aquella última noche pasada con él. Se arrodilló, echando para atrás la parte superior de su capa y cogió aquella manta entre sus manos llevándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo todavía el aroma de Yamato. Cerró los ojos rememorando lo ocurrido aquella noche con todo detalle. Sus besos profundos donde fuegos artificiales explotaban en su interior, sus caricias bruscas y al mismo tiempo delicadas haciéndola que la pasión llegara cuanto antes. Sus brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

De improvisto, abrió los ojos y se levantó atemorizada al darse cuenta de que un extraño olor había en aquel garaje. Olía a humo reciente, como si alguien hubiera apagado una vela.

Lentamente llevó su brazo derecho a la espalda para sacar un arma y poder defenderse. Pero estaba muy asustada, sus piernas temblaban, y se cuestionaba si podría ser capaz de atacar a quien estuviera allí.

Las nubes negras taparon la iluminación de la luna que caía sobre el lugar, dejando aquello en la completa oscuridad donde Sora no podía ver ni sus propios pies. Sin embargo, alguien se aprovechó de ese momento, se le había colocado detrás de ella amenazándola con un objeto afilado sobre su garganta.

-mira que sorpresa tenemos aquí... –dijo una voz burlona que Sora reconoció al instante- sino es más que la princesita que jugaba a dos bandas...

-Ya... Ya... Yamato... –pudo articular la pelirroja y las nubes se alejaron del astro, por lo que Sora con temor se giró viendo al rubio que traía una mirada maliciosa y decidida.

-has tenido mucho valor al venir aquí... "cariño" eres muy descuidada... deberías ver la cara que tenías cuando agarrabas esa manta asquerosa...

-Yamato... por favor...

-¿por favor qué? –le cortó con burla, acercando aquel objeto más a su garganta- ¿acaso quieres besarme los pies? Pues lo siento pero me temo que voy a matarte... recuerda que todos los yuuki son ahora mis enemigos sin excepción...

-Yamato... yo... por favor... espera... quiero hablar contigo...

-esta bien... es lo justo... las últimas palabras antes de morir... –aceptó sin apartar aquel objeto.

-yo... yo... Yamato... estoy embarazada...

El rostro del rubio se contrajo, y la burlería que traía puesta desde un principio fue pasado a la furia y a la rabia.

-¡eres una puta...¡¡así que en el fondo te acostabas con ese cabrón!

-Yamato no... –intentó explicar Sora.

Pero Yamato estaba rojo de ira, por lo que apartó aquel objeto. En un movimiento rápido la giró bruscamente y la golpeó en la cara con fuerza haciendo que cayera sobre el colchón, colocándose él encima suya, con aquel cuchillo todavía en sus manos.

-así que al final estabas jugando conmigo... ¿eh? Te gustaba el morbo. Te acostabas con el líder del enemigo de tu hermanastro y al mismo tiempo con tu novio... –paseando su cuchillo por su pecho- y tú bien sabes que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo... pero ya no dejaré que lo hagas más... –cambiando la posición de su mano con el cuchillo con la intención de apuñarla.

-¡ES TUYO YAMATO! –gritó Sora llena de lágrimas con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

El cuchillo que el líder de los okami tenía en su mano, cayó al suelo ante aquella confesión. Yamato estaba sin habla. No podía creerlo. Ella... iba a esperar un hijo de él. No podía ser cierto.

-¡mientes! –llevando sus manos a su cuello para estrangularla.

-¿por... por qué... te habría... de mentir? –hablando entrecortadamente a medida que trataba de aflojar la presión de sus manos- ¿te he... mentido alguna... vez...?

-no... –negó Yamato ante la idea de que iba a ser padre.

-nunca... nunca me he... acostado... con Joe... no podía... no podía... era repugnante... Yamato... créeme... –cayendo lágrimas que rozaban sus mejillas bronceadas- solo tú... has tocado... mi cuerpo... te amo... te amo Yamato... y no... no puedo soportar... que alguien... me bese... o abrace... sino... sino eres tú...

Yamato poco a poco liberó el agarre y Sora tosió para recuperar el aire. El rubio fijó su mirada en el colchón sin saber que hacer o que decir. Ella aún le amaba. Y él... ... ...él también. Y había estado a punto de matarla. Todo por su maldito sufrimiento. Había estado decidido a matarla y después a suicidarse. ¿Cómo pudo haber ideado eso? Estaba loco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cayó sobre su pecho ante una Sora sorprendida, la cual no se esperaba aquello. Pero lo que más le asombró fue que Yamato comenzara a llorar.

-lo siento... perdóname... por favor, lo siento... –escondiendo su rostro en su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Sora emocionada por verlo así, tan vulnerable, no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar como él.

-Yamato... te amo... –volvió a repetir.

-yo también te amo... –mirándola con una sonrisa- debí entenderlo... comprenderte... confiar en ti... pero...

Un dedo fue posado en sus labios y Yamato la miró confuso.

-no hace falta que me digas nada sino lo deseas... yo te entiendo... tú tienes tus razones, como Taichi tiene las suyas... y tú y yo somos algo aparte...

-sí... –la sonrisa de Yamato desapareció al instante y su cara se puso en alerta.

-¿Yamato? –le llamó Sora al verle así.

Pero Yamato no la había escuchado se levantó bruscamente fijando su vista en todas las direcciones como buscando algo que no daba encontrado.

-¿Yama...?

-shh... calla... –le ordenó sin mirarla- aquí hay alguien más...

Sora se asustó y se levantó como él abrazando su brazo con fuerza sintiéndose segura en aquel lugar.

-¡allí! –exclamó de golpe Yamato lanzando su cuchillo hacia una de las ventanas donde una sombra se había movido.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la cornisa rota para ver quien había sido y Sora quedó aliviada por lo que dio un largo suspiro.

-¿un gato? –se preguntó Yamato a sí mismo confuso saltando de la ventana al exterior liberando el cuchillo de uno de las patas del gato.

-Yama eres un poco animal... –dijo Sora uniéndose a él y coger al pobre gato que estaba asustado- "esas clases de artes marciales que diste hace tiempo con Taichi no fueron una buena idea"

-debería hacer que estos felinos se fueran como la gente... –opinó el rubio adentrándose con Sora en el garaje- pero estoy seguro de que había alguien y no este gato estúpido...

-lo que digas... venga Yamato, ven a ayudarme a curarle la pata, anda...

Un cuarto de hora después, Sora dejó marchar al pequeño gato que había sido atacado por el líder de una de las dos bandas dejando a la chica con morritos en la cara que le habría gustado quedárselo.

-¿y dónde lo metíamos? –preguntó Yamato al escuchar el asunto del gato vagabundo.

-aquí... podíamos haberle cuidado sin problemas... por favor Yamato ve a por él, era tan mono... –le rogó la pelirroja con un pucherito- siempre quise tener una mascota...

-ni de broma cariño... –dijo Yamato con una sonrisa misteriosa y cogiendola posesivamente de la cintura- entonces mataría a ese gato por posar toda tu atención en él y dejarme a mí ignorado... –haciéndose la víctima- y ya sabes que yo necesito muuuuucho mimo y cariño... y sobre todo... –acercándola más a él- necesito todo, pero todo de ti...

-¿y cuándo nazca nuestro hijo también te vas a celar? –le preguntó Sora divertida jugando con su dedo índice en su pecho de manera insinuante.

-cuando nazca buscaremos una niñera para que se encargue de él mientras nosotros disfrutamos...

-Yama... en realidad, tengo tantas ganas de que nazca... –mirándole con ojos brillantes haciendo sonreír al líder de los okami.

-seguro que será igual a ti... tanto en belleza como en personalidad... eso me acarrea a mí una gran responsabilidad, especialmente si es niña...

Sora rió al imaginarse a Yamato como un padre sobre protector y sin querer perder más tiempo en palabras, se colgó de su cuello y lo que ambos llevaban comprimiendo desde tanto tiempo, abrieron esa puerta donde se encontraba el deseo y la pasión.

o.o.o.o.o

Taichi, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Daisuke, Takuya y Jumpei caminaban por la ciudad tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado en aquel lugar. Como si fueran un grupo de amigos que habían decidido reunirse e iban de compras.

A cada tienda que entraban las caras de los comerciantes se quedaban pálidas al ver a aquellos personajes y rogando con todas sus fuerzas que la casualidad no estuviera presente y llegasen también los miembros de la banda okami y desatar así una fuerte pelea en su local arrasándolo todo como ya había ocurrido en algunas tiendas que forzosamente tuvieron que dejar y con ella la ciudad donde vivían. Pero aquello no era lo único que les preocupaban sino, cuando atravesaban por la puerta Taichi o Yamato, temerosos de ellos, les atendían con los nervios a flor de piel, como si algún movimiento en falso que produjeran les mataran sin reparos.

Y de ahí, de una tienda de alimentos salían aquellos amigos y aliados dejando a la pobre señora aliviada de haberlos despachado sin problemas.

-creo que es "insuficiente" –se quejó Jumpei cargando una bolsa llena más bien de productos de grasa.

-es más que "suficiente" –sentenció Taichi harto y queriendo volver a casa- como sigas comiendo dentro de poco no cogerás por la puerta...

-es que Taichi-san... las hamburguesas y los bocadillos de chorizo me dan energías...

-pero si todo te da fuerzas... –se quejó Daisuke- incluso lo que me corresponde... –cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-¿aún sigues enfadado por lo de las patatas?

-¿tú qué crees? –mirándole con enfado- me las había ganado con sudor y esfuerzo... si vieras... –empezó ahora con tono emocionado- era la última bolsa de la tienda y por la puerta apareció Koushiro con la misma intención de comprarlas... nos enfrentamos en un duelo a muerte y salí victorioso del lugar con la bolsa entre mis manos... –con el puño estirado en señal de victoria.

-menudo suspense... –agregó Taichi aún molesto bajando los ánimos de Daisuke- en marcha...

Repentinamente el líder se paró al observar a su hermanastra quieta, se acercó a ella y observó lo que tanta atención le llamaba y se quedó un tanto sorprendido al ver una tienda de ropa especialmente para bebés. Confuso volvió a mirar a su hermanastra la cual tenía un brillo extraño.

-¿Sora?

-oh Taichi...

-¿por qué mirabas esa tienda con tanta fijeza? –preguntó extrañado.

-ah... verás... es que... ¿recuerdas esa carta que recibí de mi tía? Pues era para comunicarme que estaba embarazada... –soltó la pelirroja con lo primero que se le vino. Debía de haber estado más atenta y no pensar tanto en el bebé que crecía en su interior. Pero era inevitable. Sentía emoción y miedo. Alegría y depresión.

-ah... qué es por parte de madre¿no?

-sí... –contestó de inmediato. La suerte de Sora era que su hermanastro a pesar de quererla, nunca quiso saber nada de la amante de su padre. Solo a ella, por el lazo fraternal que los unía y para no perderla como a Hikari.

-¿quieres entrar y comprarle algo? –propuso Taichi sonriente comprendiendo las ganas que tenía de ir al local.

-claro... –asintió entusiasmada pensando en la ropa que compraría para su supuesto primo.

---

Media hora después, Sora salía rebosante de felicidad. No podía esperar a quedar con Yamato y la ropa que había comprado para su hijo. Podía imaginarse la cara de niño que su novio pondría cuando viera la ropa del bebé y el cariño que le daría más tarde. Como deseaba que llegase la noche para ir a verle.

Repentinamente escuchó un respingo por parte de Mimi y saliendo de su ensoñación observó a su hermanastro parado y con la vista en un punto en particular con la ira encendida. Dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar y lo que llevaba para el niño cayó al suelo del shock que tenía al ver a unos metros de distancia a los miembros de la banda okami, Yamato, Ryo, Ruki, Kouji, Izumi, Koichi, Ken y Miyako.

-vaya Ishida... no me esperaba verte "tan pronto" tras nuestro último enfrentamiento... –dijo Taichi irónicamente.

-veo que sigues vivo... –dijo Yamato con sorna.

Los aliados de cada líder empezaron a prepararse a que uno de ellos diera el primer paso y que la pelea comenzara. Muchos de ellos, tenían deseos de pelear, especialmente los de la banda okami. Ken aún no olvidaba la perdida en el ojo derecho por culpa de lo que había sido su mejor amigo. Jamás le perdonaría el sufrimiento que Miyako había padecido. Cerró los puños con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos posando una mirada dura y fría como el acero sobre Daisuke quién no se había dejado intimidar y miraba con burla al peliazul con un cuchillo en la mano.

Ruki se sentía excitada, su sangre hervía. Allí delante estaban sus oponentes y el gordo con el cual se peleaba años atrás. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearle, matarle... era tal el deseo que a duras penas podía aguantar el estarse quieta y eso Ryo lo observaba por lo que sonreía imaginándose el estado de su chica. Le encantaba cuando estaba brava como en ese momento.

Izumi a diferencia de los demás, se encontraba nerviosa y en su mente acudía lo que había sufrido su amiga Miyako con lo de Ken. No quería ver a Kouji pelear y ver como salía herido. Con fuerza, se agarró a su brazo mirando lastimosamente a Takuya quién con la mirada parecía desafiar a su novio.

Takuya viendo como la rubia se había agarrado a su rival, apretó los dientes con fuerza. Le fastidiaba tanto ver aquella escena que estaba dispuesto a saltar y matar a Kouji en ese mismo momento.

-como siempre se te va la fuerza en la boca... –siguió Taichi atacando verbalmente esperando un duelo contra él.

-¿insinúas que soy débil? Yo no soy el que se queda parado sin poder cumplir lo que se tiene en mente... –dijo Yamato recordando las numerosas oportunidades que Taichi había tenido para matarlo.

-¿quieres que lo comprobemos ahora? –insinuó Yagami delante de Mimi quién se encontraba nerviosa y rezando para que nada malo sucediera.

Yamato estaba tentado en luchar contra él. Pero allí estaba Sora. Y no quería que la pelea pudiera perjudicarla y que el niño corriera peligro.

Sabía que Miyako quería luchar, vengarse de lo de Ken, y Ruki solo hacía falta mirarla para ver que también quería pelear. Solo Izumi era la que se oponía. Viendo que en la banda yuuki de entre los que estaban ahí solo lucharían cinco de ellos, no cabía duda que ellos llevaban ventaja.

-"maldita sea! Si Sora no estuviera... esta sería una buena oportunidad para matar a Taichi..." –pensó Yamato fastidiado.

-¿y bien¿Es qué necesitas una invitación por escrito¿O tus pocas neuronas no captan que quiero matarte ahora mismo? –dijo Taichi provocándole.

El líder de la banda okami cerró los ojos, el puño y los dientes lleno de rabia. Que ganas tenía de cerrarle la boca, pero para siempre.

Sus propios aliados le miraban extrañados. Generalmente su líder ya se encontraba encima de Taichi dándole puñetazos, haciéndole sufrir por lo que había dicho.

-Yamato... ¿es qué no vamos hacer nada? –cuestionó Ruki impaciente.

Claro que quería, pero era Sora. Estaba embarazada. Su vida podría correr peligro. Quizás hubiera posibilidades de que nada le pasara, pero no quería arriesgarse. Ella era la persona que le quedaba, la que amaba y llevaba un hijo suyo.

La miró donde a su vez ella le miraba suplicante de que no hiciera nada, que no peleara contra su hermanastro.

No podía resistirse a su mirada.

-Taichi... –empezó Yamato desviando la mirada por lo que el moreno le prestó atención sorprendido de su comportamiento- hoy no me encuentro con humor para darte una paliza... –dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Yamato! –exclamaron el resto de la banda okami impresionados.

Sora suspiró aliviada y le dio las gracias en silencio, mientras que Taichi se encontraba estático por lo que oía. El recuerdo de lo que le había pasado a Hikari se hizo presente y vio al rubio con demasiados aires de arrogancia.

-¡eres un cobarde! –chilló Taichi fuera de sus casillas- ¿pretendes atacarme por la espalda? Muy propio de ti... –Yamato se paró en seco- en ti se lee la palabra traición... ¡eres un traidor Yamato!

-¿cómo osas hablarme "tú" de traición! –gritó Yamato girando su cabeza con la furia encendida.

-traición y falsedad... –siguió contraatacando- eso es lo que eres...

Yamato comenzó a temblar de ira. Taichi estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Parecía como si se lo hiciera a propósito.

¿Por qué tenía que estar Sora justo en ese momento?

-Yamato¿cómo puedes seguir estando sin hacer nada? –repuso Miyako- él nos está declarando la guerra descaradamente... y recuerda que tenemos que hacerles pagar por lo que ese idiota –señalando a Daisuke- le hizo a Ken...

Yamato volvió a mirar al frente tratando de librar la batalla que ahora se producía en su interior.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Pelear contra Taichi, matarlo, teniendo como consecuencia que Sora saliese herida.

Marchar con el rabo entre las piernas, con los insultos encima y la decepción de sus compañeros, pero con la seguridad de que Sora y su hijo estaban bien.

La primera opción era más fuerte. No podía marcharse como un vil cobarde, su orgullo le impedía salir de allí humillado. Lentamente fue acercando su mano a su arma. Atacarlo. Matarlo de una vez. Vengar a su hermano.

Una imagen vino a su mente. Si mataba a Taichi, toda la compañía yuuki le perseguirían hasta el mismísimo infierno para matarlo y vengar a su líder. Sora quedaría sola con su hijo. Y lo más importante, jamás le perdonaría por haber matado a su hermanastro.

Al hacer contacto su mano con su arma la apretó con fuerza recordando la figura de Sora con algo entre sus manos, apretándolo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Hizo memoria sobre aquel paquete y el logotipo que le sonaba de alguna tienda que había visto y entonces lo supo. Era de una tienda especializada en bebés.

Con eso finalmente se decidió lo que haría. Relajó la presión de la mano sobre su arma y sonrió sin que nadie lo viera.

-lo dejaremos para otra ocasión... –dijo Yamato empezando el rumbo hacia su casa.

Todos los miembros okami se encontraban desilusionados por lo que su líder había decidido. No entendían como Yamato dejaba escapar una oportunidad donde estaban convencidos que ganarían.

-menudo jefe tan cobarde que tienen... –dijo Daisuke con gracia.

-eso les pasa por estar entre el bando de los perdedores... –siguió Jumpei abriendo una bolsa de patatas fritas y devorándolas.

-ya es suficiente... después de todo es beneficioso para nosotros... –dijo Joe- no podemos poner en peligro a Sora y a Mimi-san... ¿no crees lo mismo Taichi?

Taichi solo se quedó inexpresivo sin darle una respuesta, pero que parecía indicar que opinaba igual que él ya que había bajado la guardia por completo y se había dado la vuelta donde veía a su novia mirándole amorosamente.

-vamos Sora... –dijo Joe pasando una mano sobre su espalda.

La banda yuuki dio un paso en dirección contraria a la banda okami, pero algo filosófico rozó la mejilla de Taichi clavándose en la pared más cercana.

Se voltearon y Sora quedó sin palabras viendo como Yamato parecía estar alterado por algo, su respiración era agitada y miraba un punto específico. Se sobresaltó toda al darse cuenta hacia donde miraba. El alivio que sentía de que se negara a luchar había hecho que se olvidara de todo, incluso que Joe tenía todavía una mano sobre su hombro.

Lo veía claro. Ahora era Yamato quién quería guerra, pero su razón en esos momentos no era su hermano, sino por puros celos.

-por fin te comportas como el líder que eres... –dijo Ruki sonriendo complacida viendo que esta vez ni ellos querrían irse sin pelear.

Joe y los otros chicos se prepararon para la dura batalla que dentro de poco comenzaría mientras que Taichi seguía mirando el frente con dureza sin voltearse todavía. Una mano llegó hasta su mejilla donde salía sangre.

-lo dicho... un cobarde que ataca a la espalda... –afirmando con burla en la voz.

-Taichi... –empezó Mimi asustada por su mirada donde indicaba que sus palabras no harían nada para convencer de que desistiera.

-"¡chit¡Mierda! Tenía que fallar... te has salvado por poco Kido..."

-Taichi...

-bien Yamato, si quieres pelea... ¡peleemos! –lanzándose hacia él.

Yamato dejó de mirar con odio hacia Joe y se puso en posición de ataque al ver a Taichi avanzar hacia él.

-Sora, Mimi-san, quedaos atrás... –mandó Joe apartando a las dos chicas.

-así que al final va a haber pelea¿eh? –dijo el miembro yuuki corpulento cogiendo una patata y rompiéndola- quedarán hecho pedacitos...

-eso ya lo veremos gordo... –dijo Ruki.

-mi gatita está que echa las uñas... –dijo Ryo completamente excitado en su chica.

-no nos quedemos atrás... –dijo Kouji crujiendo sus manos observando la lucha entre su líder y oponente- yo me encargaré de Takuya...

-acepto el desafío Minamoto...

-Kouji... –comenzó Izumi algo asustada pero no dijo nada, solo dio un paso atrás desviando la mirada.

-Koichi, protege a Izumi... –mandó a su hermano con la vista en Kanbara.

-tranquilo...

-el gordo es mío... –dijo Ruki.

Y antes de oír alguna replica, la pelirroja ya se había abalanzado hacia Jumpei con un Ryo que negaba tranquilamente.

-que se le va hacer... tendré que conformarme con el cuatro ojos...

-cuidado Akiyama, este cuatro ojos puede dejarte sin un ojo... –amenazó Joe.

-con un poco de suerte serás tú el que se quede sin ellos... –avanzando hacia él.

(NA: esto ya parece algún anime de ninjas y de espadas)

-¿tú qué me dices Ichijoji¿Quieres quedarte sin el otro ojo? Después de todo, ese parche te hace más atractivo... –dijo tranquilamente con la guardia baja burlándose de él.

-eres despreciable... –dijo Miyako preparada para pelear contra él y avanzando, pero algo la detuvo, más bien su brazo por lo que se volteó encontrándose la mirada azul de su novio- Ken...

-mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que luches con Daisuke... –entrecerrando los ojos- usa trucos sucios y no quiero que te pase nada...

-que conmovedor Ichijoji... –siguió socarronamente.

La furia de Ken creció en su interior más que nunca y ahora se sentía asqueado por haberle tenido como mejor amigo y confiado algunos de sus secretos. Le daban ganas de vomitar como el solo ver su cara que desfiguraría en venganza.

-Koichi¿te importa cuidar de Miyako mientras le rompo la crisma a Motomiya?

-ve tranquilo... –dijo el chico con una sonrisa compadeciendo interiormente al moreno.

¿Quién de los suyos no sabía que cuando Ken estaba enfadado de verdad podría calificarse como un asesino a sueldo, frío y despiadado? Su bondad y amabilidad ya no existían hasta haberse saciado.

-

La lucha seguía desarrollándose y la gente que estaba en sus casas o en las tiendas comenzaban a empaquetar sus objetos importantes viendo como de las armas de metal, utilizaban también las más peligrosas como armas blancas.

Koichi al mismo tiempo que protegía a las dos chicas, seguía el paso de su hermano y sus aliados por si alguno se encontraba en dificultades e intervenir de inmediato.

Lo más sencillo para que ellos ganaran, era tomar a las dos chicas yuuki como rehenes, especialmente a la novia del líder, pero por alguna razón desconocida, Yamato había dado aviso que no quería emplear trucos sucios como tomar rehén a alguien.

Mientras, las cuatro chicas, Sora, Mimi, Miyako e Izumi miraban con rostros atemorizados a aquellos chicos que tanto importaban para ellas, rogando que no les pasara nada malo. Aunque Sora e Izumi interiormente pedían más. Querían que Yamato y Kouji estuvieran bien, pero que no matasen a Taichi y a Takuya.

Los combates entre los miembros yuuki y okami eran feroces, usando toda violencia posible, solo uno de ellos, Joe y Ryo parecían estar tranquilos batallando como si aquello fuese un juego.

-parece que has dejado un poco de lado esos libros aburridos... ahora peleas mejor que antes... –dijo Ryo sonriendo.

-no me hace mucha ilusión que un casanova como tú ande halagándome...

-deberías considerarlo un honor... los miembros yuuki sois en general muy débiles... incluso mi "Ruki-chan" puede con un chico...

Todos levantaron la vista sorprendidos y asustados, incluso Taichi y Yamato pararon en seco. Koichi, Miyako e Izumi retrocedieron temerosos mirando hacia una dirección en especial, a su aliada pelirroja donde llamas parecía recorrerle alrededor de su cuerpo.

-mi "Ruki-chan" es una mujer de recursos... –dijo Ryo con una sonrisa profident.

Lo que ocurrió después, les dejó a todos con la palabra en la boca viendo como Ruki pegaba a diestro y a siniestro con ojos en llamas a Jumpei teniendo a todos los miembros, tanto yuuki como okami apiadándose del chico por el carácter de la chica que estaba más encendido que nunca y golpeaba ya sin saber a quién tenía delante.

Ryo miraba a su chica aún con esa sonrisa, complacido del poder que tenía escondido y que salía a la luz. Como le gustaba verla así de enfada y alterada.

Un capón fue parar a la nuca del chico Akiyama y miró al responsable.

-¿qué?

-¿eres idiota o qué te pasa? –dijo un Kouji indignado- ¿cómo se te ocurre llamarle con el prefijo cariñoso delante del nombre cuando sabes que se pone como una fiera?

-es que sino, no acabamos en la vida... y así Ruki se deshace de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y volvemos rápido para casa...

-¡PERO YO SALÍ PERJUDICADO! –le gritó enseñándole un corte en su mejilla.

-bueno hombre... no te exaltes... –intentó calmarlo.

-¡Ruki! –gritaron de pronto Izumi y Miyako al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos miraron a la chica observando que Jumpei le tenía echa una llave de judo inmovilizándola por completo.

-parece que no somos tan débiles como tú creías... –dijo Joe.

-¡mierda! –murmuró Yamato recuperándose del shock viendo a la chica en peligro y completamente agotada.

Iba ir hacia ella pero sintió como algo iba hacia él por lo que se apartó de milagro. Se volteó molesto, encontrándose a Taichi con la pistola en las manos y volviendo a estar serio.

-yo soy tu rival Ishida... –dijo con una sonrisa viendo como tenía a los miembros okami en aprietos y ahora equilibrados. Estaba seguro que Koichi dejaría su posición para ir a ayudar a la pelirroja donde Jumpei le devolvía los golpes sin ninguna piedad.

Efectivamente, viendo como Ruki era abofeteada Koichi dejó algo más apartada a las dos chicas para ir en ayuda.

-¡quieto! –ordenó Ryo con voz dura.

Kouji quién seguía a su lado le miró confuso, solo hasta cuando vio un brillo en sus ojos muy poco habitual en él, y que eso hacía honor a ser a una de las manos derechas del líder de la banda okami.

-Kouji, Koichi, que uno de los dos se encargue de Joe... pero dejadme a esa bola de grasa para mí... –entrecerrando los ojos y encaminándose hacia Jumpei con paso lento y decidido.

Kouji y Koichi sin perder un segundo, se miraron entendiendo lo que cada uno estaba pensando y Kouji se encaró con Joe mientras que Koichi se dirigió hacia Takuya.

Jumpei seguía devolviendo los golpes que aquella chica le había dado. Sus aires de superioridad ahora quedaban por los suelos cuando le había contado que si años atrás había podido con él, era porque se dejaba ganar porque no era tan loco en hacerle daño a la chica de la que su antiguo compañero, Ryo, estaba enamorado. Pero ahora, por fin podía desquitarse. Ella era una okami y él un yuuki. Devolverle todos los golpes dados, las humillaciones recibidas cuando la dejaba ganar.

Repentinamente cayó al suelo lejos de su víctima. Con dificultades se levantó para mirar quién le había pegado, observando a Ryo quién tenía sus ojos azules traspasándole el cuerpo. Se agachó para comprobar el estado de Ruki apoyándola contra él. Ésta al notar que aquellos golpes habían desaparecido y ahora sentía dolor en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos donde la parte superior le escocía.

-Ryo... ¿por qué... por qué estás aquí...? –preguntaba Ruki hablando con dificultad.

Lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, mostrando debilidad que trataba de ocultar a todos para no depender de nadie, ni siquiera de él.

-soy como las demás... siempre lo he sido... creí ser fuerte... pero él... él pudo conmigo sin siquiera pestañear...

El chico frunció los labios y cargó su cuerpo para ir a donde estaban las dos chicas y que ellas se hicieran cargo de su novia. Miró a su contrincante con un único objetivo, venganza.

-parece que después de todo, mucho ruido y pocas nueces... –dijo Jumpei hacia Ryo- reconozco que cuando la llamaste con el chan a propósito, pensé que me mataba, pero cuando alguien tan débil como ella pega sin ton ni son acaba desperdiciando energía... y ahora tú tienes más o menos esa misma mirada... –sonriendo de lado- estás furioso¿verdad¿Quieres salvar su orgullo pisoteado? Siento desilusionarte que acabarás igual que ella...

-porque mejor no te callas y me atacas de una vez... tu apestoso aliento me están dando arcadas... aunque, siempre has tenido halitosis...

Jumpei se sintió ofendido por eso y se puso en posición de ataque.

-haré que te tragues esas palabras...

Y así una nueva lucha había comenzado donde ahora la balanza estaba equilibrada.

-

Los segundos, los minutos, las horas seguían pasando pero los miembros de la banda yuuki y okami no eran conscientes de ello, ni siquiera las chicas que deseaban que acabase de una vez.

El cansancio no se hacía presente en ninguno de los combatientes, sus motivos eran intensos como para acordarse de algo tan superficial.

Y en medio de aquel jaleo un nuevo disparo se escuchó y que nadie podía permitirse el lujo de saber quién a quién había disparado. O eso pensaban hasta que escucharon...

-¡Sora! –gritó Mimi llena de pánico.

Los dos líderes se detuvieron mirando como la pelirroja había resultado herida, pero que Yamato consideraba alarmante. La bala había rozado ni más ni menos que su vientre y de ahí sangre caía como ella al suelo inconsciente.

Empezó a temer, por ella y por su hijo.

Vio como Joe que había dejado su batalla contra Kouji para acercarse a ella y luego al culpable del disparo, Daisuke Motomiya.

Pero no era el único quién lo miraba, Taichi hacía lo mismo donde expresaba la incredulidad y sin comprender cómo era posible que Daisuke le hubiera dado a su hermanastro.

Por otro lado, el chico dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho aflojó el arma que cayó libremente al suelo, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado. Ahí tenía en el suelo, tendida, inconsciente a uno de los suyos y todo, todo por su culpa, por haber fallado el tiro.

Esa distracción hizo que Ken aprovechara el momento para darle un buen y efectivo golpe en su brazo rompiéndoselo a conciencia, haciendo pagar lo que él días atrás le había hecho.

Daisuke cayó al suelo sujetándose el brazo adolorido viendo como Ichijoji se acercaba a él; Viendo también como Kouji se acercaba a Joe para acabar con él, aprovechando que estaba al lado de las chicas; viendo como Jumpei iba perdiendo ante el poder de Ryo... y al propio Taichi sin poder luchar como siempre por la preocupación por su hermanastra...

-Sora... Sora... –decía Mimi entre sollozos.

Yamato cerró los ojos con fuerza, viendo aún su cuerpo lleno de sangre. Y todo por su culpa, por culpa de sus celos. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, donde a causa de ese "accidente" los miembros de la banda yuuki se encontraba en una clara desventaja, los suyos iban ganando, incluso Taichi no había movido un músculo. Su atención estaba en la pelirroja.

Debía parar aquello. Tenía que hacerlo, tenían que salvar a Sora y a su hijo. Si continuaban, seguro que les perdería. Y antes de una lucha que él había iniciado por simples celos de posesión donde no permitía ver contacto físico entre Joe y "su" Sora, ella era lo más importante de su vida.

Se levantó de Taichi y con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¡nos retiramos! –ordenó.

Sus compañeros se pararon y le miraron confusos, lo mismo que Taichi.

-no pienso seguir en una pelea donde este imbécil no me hace caso... –dándose la vuelta- ¡vámonos! –mandó nuevamente con voz imperativa.

Ryo, Kouji y los otros aún reacios a dejar el campo de batalla, hicieron lo mandado y siguieron a su líder perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, como lobos solitarios.

Taichi no sabía si sentirse ofendido por sus palabras o agradecer el hecho de que detuviera la pelea. De inmediato fue hasta donde estaban su novia y Joe quién examinaba por encima el cuerpo de Sora. Y de pronto, lo sintió. Unos pasos lentos y llenos de terror a unos metros detrás suya.

-lo... lo siento... –se disculpó con voz quebradiza.

Taichi no dijo nada, solo se quedó inexpresivo mirando a su hermanastra, no sintió cuando Mimi se había echado a sus brazos para llorar buscando el consuelo necesario.

-tenemos que regresar... hay algo que tiene que no es normal... –dijo Joe preocupado.

Mimi paró de llorar, acordándose de aquel secreto que Sora le había confiado. La miró y miró el paquete que tenía al lado y se llevó una mano a la boca con un rostro lívido imaginándose mil y un cosas y nada agradables.

-Jumpei rápido, ayúdame... –dijo Joe apurado.

-malditos okamis... –dijo Takuya fastidiado- si algo le pasa a Sora-san no vivirán para ver el mañana...

-fue ese estúpido Yamato quién inició esta vez la pelea sin razón aparente... –dijo Jumpei ayudando a Joe.

-es muy astuto... quería que cayéramos en su trampa... queríamos creerle que no quería pelea cuando los okami son más bélicos que nosotros... –dijo Taichi con más odio que el que sentía hacia la banda enemiga.

o.o.o.o.o

En la guarida okami, Henry con la ayuda de Alice curaban las heridas de los combatientes a excepción de Yamato que miraba el horizonte y también de Ryo y Ruki que se encontraban en la habitación asolas, por petición del chico.

-Yamato¿por qué nos hemos retirado? Los teníamos donde siempre los quisimos tener... –dijo Kouji, el cual sus heridas ya estaban tratadas y tenía a su lado a Izumi pegada a él con los ojos cerrados aliviada de que no le pasara nada malo... ni a Takuya.

-es verdad... –siguió Ken crispado- ¡maldita sea! Por fin le había devuelto a ese Daisuke lo que me hizo y ahora puede recuperarse y tener nuevamente el brazo sano...

-ya lo he dicho... no quiero pelear con Taichi sino me presta atención... –dijo con la mirada puesta todavía en el cristal para ocultar su preocupación y angustia, aunque su tono de voz reflejara la impasivided.

-ya... ¿y cómo nacimos ayer nos lo vamos a creer, no? –siguió Kouji airado- ¿cuántas veces te hemos visto golpeando sin piedad, suciamente a Taichi cuando en tu mente estaba lo sucedido a Takeru que por cierto, desconocemos? –agregando sarcásticamente.

-Kouji... –dijo Izumi abriendo los ojos suplicante a que callara.

-¡en ese caso, sino estás a gusto en este lugar puedes irte! –mirándole directamente con furia, recordando el asunto de su hermano- ¡yo no te he pedido que me siguieras!

Y dicha esas palabras se marchó de la sala dando un portazo que sobresaltó a Izumi, a Miyako y a Alice.

-hermano... en mi modestia opinión, creo que lo último fue sobrado... –dijo Koichi suavemente acercándose a él.

-me irrita... –serenándose y acomodándose en su sitio atrayendo el cuerpo de Izumi contra él y comenzando a acariciar su cabellera rubia- estamos luchando por Takeru, pero¿por qué¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que Yamato tuviera semejante sentimiento de odio hacia Taichi¿Qué nos está ocultando?

Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir o que pensar. Ciertamente las palabras del chico tenían sentido. Peleaban por alguien, pero no tenían la razón, pero sabían que debía ser bien poderosa y era por eso que aún sin saberla, sin conocerla, seguirían al lado de Yamato en honor de aquel que tanto apreciaban, Takeru.

---

En el lugar donde estaba la banda yuuki, Taichi caminaba de un lado para otro nervioso teniendo delante una puerta cerrada, sin hacer nada para calmar el llanto incesable de Mimi. Su puesto era ocupado por Juri que intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque no quería hacerlo. Estaba en su derecho de llorar. Su amiga estaba en peligro. Recordar eso hacía que ella tuviese también deseos de llorar.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y el susurro de Takato en su oído.

-procura no llorar ahora... Mimi-san te necesita... –la chica le miró donde él le sonreía tiernamente- después tendrás mi hombro para desahogarte... –le dijo dulcemente.

La puerta se abrió dando lugar a Joe, Iori a su lado derecho y a Daisuke con el brazo sano y recuperado al lado izquierdo.

-Joe¿cómo está? –preguntó Yagami sin perder un segundo.

El hombre bajó la mirada, aparentemente triste y hasta angustiado.

-ha perdido mucha sangre... –el líder comenzó a sudar frío- le he detenido la hemorragia por el momento... su vida no corre peligro... siempre que Iori haga lo que le dije...

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó Jumpei.

-si Iori va al hospital y sigue mis indicaciones, podemos realizarle una transfusión sanguínea aquí mismo, sin necesidad de moverla para que no pierda más sangre...

-entonces¿Sora-chan se va a salvar? –preguntó Juri agradeciendo al cielo, miró a Mimi quién aún seguía inquieta y luego a Joe que parecía indicar que había algo malo.

-Joe... –empezó Taichi lentamente observando también su mirada- ¿pasa algo más?

-Sora... Sora... Sora estaba embarazada... –dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿cómo has dicho? –repitió Takato incrédulo.

-pero espera... ¿has dicho "estaba"¿Acaso...? –se cortó Jumpei.

-lamento decir que perdió al niño... –dijo con lágrimas- y eso no es todo... por culpa de esa herida Sora no podrá tener hijos nunca más...

Todos se quedaron estáticos, mientras que Daisuke, en un rincón se sentía morir por lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

-no lo va a soportar... el mayor deseo de Sora era tener hijos... –dijo Taichi dándose la vuelta y cerrando el puño- "Yamato... acabas de darme una nueva razón para odiarte y matarte... y si Sora llegar a morir de pena, juro que iré hasta los más confines para matarte... sufrirás más de lo que sufrirá ella..." –cayendo sangre de su puño- "lo juro por mi sangre..."

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Me he pasado¿Qué opináis¿Demasiado fuerte? Pero me era necesario... lo siento por Sora, que no quería hacerle esto pero... seguro que algunos de vosotros queréis contactar con la banda Yuuki u Okami para contratarles y que me maten o ponerme a mí en el medio de la lucha jejeje...

¿Qué os ha parecido la pelea? A mí lo que más me gustaba y disfrutaba era escribir ciertos insultos que se lanzaban, principalmente los de Ruki.

Pues quiero comunicaros que el siguiente capítulo solo tengo hecho el fragmento del final. Según mis cálculos quedan tres capítulos más (en todos ellos con algo escrito) más el final... y bueno, voy ser buena y os voy a decir que la razón de lo que les pasó a Takeru y a Hikari se desvelará dentro de tres capítulos.

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón por vuestros reviews que fueron los que me motivaron a continuar este fic a:

_Lain4, Matt-Danny04, HeLLeNsItA16, Chikage-SP, Isfryd Beloved, sakura-hop, Priss Yoshisuky, soraDark666, Naoko Tsukino, Dark Angel Love, SkuAg, Alexeigirl, CieloCriss, Nemarie, estrella12, Niebla, NaikaChan, Utena y kari y tk93._

Y para terminar, quiero pedir unas disculpas por no leer los fics que tengo pendientes, pero si pasáis por mi profile y veis la cantidad de fics que he actualizado, comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo... y ahora que me voy de viaje, disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas mucho menos... solo pido un poco de paciencia y prometo seguir con vuestros maravillosos trabajos.

'Atori'


	5. Tras la lluvia, el Sol

**Notas: **para algunas personas sé que había prometido publicar matrimonio, pero he dicho que lo publicaría "esta semana" y todavía estamos a martes, así que jejeje... y como una amiga mía me dijo que si tenía este cap hecho que lo subiera, aparte que hay algunas amigas que querían ver este cap (espero no haberlas decepcionado) y como no paraba de picar a otras, pues decidí subirlo.

Y como siempre, pongo las edades y los nombres de cada personaje perteneciente a cada banda.

-

**Okami: **

Yamato, 24 años

Koushiro, 23 años

Ken, 21 años

Miyako, 22 años

Ryo, 24 años

Ruki, 22 años

Henry, 22 años

Kouji, 21 años

Koichi, 21 años

Izumi, 21 años

Takeru, 21 años

-

**Yuuki:**

Taichi, 24 años

Sora, 24 años

Joe, 25 años

Mimi, 23 años

Daisuke, 21 años

Iori, 20 años

Takato, 22 años

Juri, 22 años

Takuya, 21 años

Junpei, 22 años

Hikari, 21 años

-

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigos del grupo SoratoLoving y a los que se unieron a mi grupo yahoo de digimon:tnw.

--------------------------------------------------

_Tras la lluvia, el Sol_

_---_

_Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, se sentía como si estuviera en un pozo sin fondo. Aquel lugar infinito comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas. Ella quería salir de aquel sitio. No entendía como había llegado y lo más importante que era lo que hacía allí. De pronto, imágenes de él, de su persona amada cubiertas de sangre, postrado en el suelo, inerte, muerto. _

_Otra imagen, su mejor amiga Mimi, agarrando un cuerpo llorando angustiada negándose a creer que aquello era cierto. _

_Una nueva imagen. Su corazón dejó de latir en ese instante ante lo que veía. Mimi se había suicidado y yacía al lado de Taichi. _

_Comenzó a temblar presa del pánico, rezando que aquello fuera el producto de una pesadilla. Aquellas visiones la dejaban paralizada. Tenía que ser un sueño. Quería despertar. Deseaba no ver más eso._

_Entonces... entonces... un llanto... el llanto de un bebé empezó a sonar por todas partes. _

_En la oscuridad, comenzó a formarse algo que dejó a la joven helada. Era ella con un niño de 11 años, la imagen semejanza de él, de su padre._

_-Yamato... –susurró quedamente y con lágrimas que resbalaban por sus bronceadas mejillas._

_Una siguiente imagen aparecía frente a ella que la dejó sin respiración, con los ojos en blanco. Era aquel niño, su hijo, ahora de adolescente frente a otro adolescente de su misma edad igual a Taichi que comenzaban a luchar, continuando donde Yamato y su hermanastro lo habían dejado. Aquella guerra nunca acabaría, seguiría generación tras generación. No había forma de pararla._

_-no... no... ¡basta! –estalló histérica poniéndose en el medio de la pelea._

_Nuevamente el llanto del bebé, el sonido de pistolas, todo juntándose en una sola y un corazón hecho pedazos._

---

Sora despertó abruptamente jadeante con el sudor corriéndole por la frente, aliviada de que aquello solo fuera una pesadilla. Sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre y vio que lo tenía vendado. Intentó hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, pero por mucho que pensaba, no se acordaba de lo sucedido.

-Sora... Sora-chan, por fin has despertado... –dijo una Mimi acercándose a ella y con los ojos hinchados donde se notaba que había llorado.

-¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Juri en las mismas condiciones que su amiga.

-¿qué me ha pasado? –fue lo primero que preguntó.

Mimi y Juri se miraron y luego a su amiga que sin saber porque comenzaba a llorar. No entendía porque salían aquellas lágrimas. Era algo instintivo.

-¿no... no recuerdas nada? –preguntó Juri lentamente.

-¿qué me ha pasado? –preguntó por segunda vez ya impaciente y con voz quebradiza.

-Sora... –empezó Mimi con lágrimas como ella sin saber como darle aquella noticia que sabía que la destruiría.

-¿qué... me... ha... pasado...? –volvió a preguntar con más lágrimas y acariciando su vientre donde notaba que ahí ya no estaba aquel hijo que tanto amaba.

Mimi no pudo soportar más verla a ella, viéndola así, así que corrió para salir de la habitación, pero en la salida tropezó con Taichi, encontrándose en sus brazos, que entraba en esos instantes con una cara larga.

El moreno vio a Mimi que se agarraba a sus ropas esperando impaciente su consuelo; luego a Sora, quién tenía la vista oculta pero con lágrimas visibles; a Juri con los ojos cerrados intentando contener el llanto con gran esfuerzo; nuevamente a Sora y agachó la cabeza angustiado.

-Mimi, Juri, ya me ocupo yo... –dijo Taichi.

Sabía que en esos momentos, lo único que su hermanastra necesitaba era un apoyo capaz de consolarla, alguien con entereza, él. Lo único que tenía.

Taichi volvió a mirar a su novia, donde a diferencia de Juri, que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, Tachikawa seguía en sus brazos, llorando desesperadamente sin querer marcharse y soportar ella sola esa carga.

-Mimi, después estaré contigo... deja que esté ahora con Sora, entiéndelo... –levantando su mentón para secarle tierna y delicadamente esas lágrimas rebeldes.

La chica miró al líder Yuuki, donde a pesar de haber seriedad, su contacto expresaba calidez y dulzura. No tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. Su mirada le indicaba que cuando estuvieran asolas podría descargar todo lo que tenía guardado. Culpar al destino, culpar a su banda, culparle a él. Le daba permiso para que todo aquello fuera liberado.

Las dos jóvenes salieron finalmente de la habitación, aunque Mimi no pudo evitar echar una mirada hacia atrás, sintiendo el dolor de su amiga, casi pariente, odiándose a sí misma por pensar egoístamente el no haberse quedado embarazada y aliviada de no haber acabado como ella. Las lágrimas regresaron a la joven y echó a correr a su habitación para descargar todo el llanto que tenía acumulado, aunque fuese sola, sin el calor que Yagami siempre le brindaba.

-

Juri, sin embargo, caminaba con las lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber hacia donde se dirigía, pero con un único pensamiento. Ese era lo que les pasaría si cualquiera estuviera embarazada, y más razones para que aquella guerra continuara. Entonces lo comprendió, nunca tendría fin y tras lo ocurrido¿cómo tenerlo? Taichi había perdido a su hermana y ahora su hermanastra no podría tener hijos, lo que tanto anhelaba. Dos de las personas más especiales para su líder habían sido lastimadas de la peor manera. Y aunque el culpable había sido uno de los suyos, Taichi lo asociaba a la banda enemiga, lo mismo que a Hikari, como su novio Takato le había contado. En realidad, poco estaba enterada de las razones de esa guerra, solo había seguido a su novio sin pensar en lo que podría pasar. Sin pensar en ese daño que le había ocurrido a su amiga.

Y con ello, ahora estaba harta, rabiosa. Deseaba irse de aquella ciudad, vivir la vida como una mujer común, sin ser una Yuuki donde tu vida estaba atada a ellos. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido un error el haberse quedado junto a Takato y sufrir todas aquellas penitencias tanto de sus amigos de banda como las de su novio cuando llegaba herido.

-Juri-chan... –dijo una voz profunda en el frente haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza encontrándose allí a Takato.

Juri viendo a su novio, se llevó una mano a la boca como si la pescara haciendo algo malo y se arrepintió de todo lo que había pensado, pues aunque quisiera irse, aunque sintiera rabia, no podría vivir sin él. Le amaba como a nadie. Era el mismo amor que todas las chicas, tanto yuukis como okamis sentían por esa persona especial, y era por esa razón que no los abandonaban y seguían a su lado, aún con las consecuencias que llegarían a ser incluso hasta mortales.

La castaña, corrió a sus brazos a medida que lloraba con fuerza, agarrándose a su camisa y murmurando una y otra vez.

-lo siento... lo siento... lo siento...

Takato no dijo nada, solo sonrió, correspondiendo a su abrazo, cerrándolo en uno tierno y cariñoso.

-

Taichi tenía la cabeza gacha tras haberle contado la trágica noticia a su hermanastra. Ella solo estaba en blanco, al igual que su mente, no pensaba en nada, no sentía nada.

-Sora, lo siento mucho... –fue lo que dijo Yagami mirándola con pena- por favor Sora... sé que era importante para ti, pero... pero no me abandones tú también... por favor... –acariciando sutilmente su mejilla.

Aquel roce tan dócil por parte de su hermanastro hizo que Sora volviera a la realidad y gritó angustiadamente, agarrándose la cabeza y negando continuamente.

-no... ¡NOOOOOOO¡noooo¡eso no es verdad¡es mentira!

-Sora, tranquila... por favor, cálmate... –apresurándose a abrazarla donde solo consiguió que llorara con más fuerza- ya está... no te preocupes... tranquila...

-no... no... por favor... es mentira... dime que es mentira... –con su rostro escondido en su pecho y su cuerpo agitado por el llanto.

Taichi se sentía mal, el dolor que su hermanastra sentía, lo sentía él el doble. Por su culpa, había vuelto a aparecer ese daño irreparable, pero ahora con Sora. Y nuevamente por culpa de aquel Ishida. El estado de la pelirroja le recordaba tanto al de su hermana Hikari, cuando años atrás, antes de su marcha, había sido violada por él. ¿Cómo pudo haber confiado, cuando lo único que pretendía era destruirle? Le odiaba a muerte, jamás le perdonaría. Por eso y por más razones quería matarlo al igual que a su hermano.

-tranquila Sora... te juro que Yamato pagará muy caro por esto... cuando lo tenga en mis manos, sufrirá más de lo que haces tú... –entrecerrando los ojos, pensando en mil y una torturas.

Sora se contrajo al escuchar aquello. Era verdad, Yamato... él... el padre de su hijo... y nadie, a excepción de Mimi, sabía que esperaba un niño... además de que si como se imaginaba Joe la había tratado, él...

-Sora... ¿por qué ocultaste el que estabas embarazada? De haberlo sabido no habría provocado a Ishida... –mirándola con una mezcla entre reproche y culpa- ¿por qué?

-yo... yo... no sé... –desviando la mirada y empezando a temblar. Si Taichi estaba al corriente de que había estado embarazada, no habría duda que Joe se lo había y más.

-Joe me ha contado que no lo sabía... –Sora quería que la tierra se la tragara- después me contó algo que... Sora¿es verdad que no mantenías relaciones con Joe desde hacía tiempo?

Ahí estaba la pregunta no deseada. Parecía un día maldito, todo con malas noticias. No podía decirle que en realidad aquel hijo que esperaba era de su enemigo mortal. Quien sabe como acabaría al final.

-entonces, es cierto que ese hijo no era suyo... –dijo Taichi sin obtener una respuesta- Sora¿por qué le has hecho eso a Joe con lo mucho que te quiere? –preguntando decepcionado.

-Taichi, yo... en realidad le aprecio, pero no siento nada especial por él... agradezco todo lo que hace por mí... pero... pero amo a otra persona... lo amo y no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por él... –confesó con sinceridad. Esperaba al menos que su hermanastro se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y así que enfrentamientos como aquel no volvieran ocurrir por culpa de los celos de Yamato. No quería que algo como lo que le había pasado a ella, le pasaran a sus amigos.

-Sora, esa persona no te protegerá como lo hace Joe... –Sora se tragó lo que le iba a decir, recordando la seguridad que sentía con Yamato a pesar de todo- lo siento, pero debes de olvidarle... –siguió tenaz a que Sora siguiera siendo la novia de su ahora mejor amigo- entiéndelo, estamos en una situación muy delicada¿quieres que esa persona corra también peligro? Recuerda que los Okami atacan a todos los seres queridos de los Yuuki... ¿has olvidado que es por eso que nuestra familia están lejos de esta ciudad?

-sí...

-reconsidéralo Sora... háblalo con él y déjale las cosas claras... y agradece el que Joe perdone tu aventura y aún así te siga queriendo... –levantándose de la cama.

-¿cómo? –mirándole sorprendida- él... aún...

-así es... Joe te perdona y comprende que es muy difícil conseguir tu corazón... pero aún así no se rinde... él te ama Sora, tenlo en cuenta... hasta me dijo que no le hubiera importado reconocer a ese niño como hijo suyo... pero... Sora, por favor piensa bien en tu futuro... recuerda que tu vida estará ligada a esta banda y solo Joe entiende las consecuencias que eso ocasiona...

Sora se quedó callada. Todo en su cabeza parecía un remolino como aquel sueño que había tenido. En cierta manera, lo notaba como real. Solo que nunca habría un niño rubio peleando con un moreno, el hijo de Taichi. A no ser que Yamato estuviera con otra mujer.

No, no podía hacer caso de los sueños. Después de todo eran solo fantasías creadas por la mente humana. Lo que queremos y lo que no deseamos que ocurra. Aquello era la vida real, imposible de despertar, viviendo el sufrimiento y la agonía en aquella guerra que continuaba y continuaría.

o.o.o.o.o

En la guarida Okami, todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad tras aquella última batalla, aunque en la mente de algunas chicas como Miyako e Izumi recordaban lo ocurrido a su enemiga y el pensar¿y si hubieran sido ellas¿Y si algo así les hubiera pasado a esas personas que tanto amaban? Todo era tan incierto como el destino mismo. Y sin embargo, allí estaban ellos, tranquilos y sin ninguna preocupación. Sin miedo al dolor o a la muerte. Eran conscientes de que desde hacía tiempo aquella guerra iba más allá, lo mismo que el amor que sentía. Amor y guerra, sinónimo y antónimo. Como podían parecerse tanto. Era todo tan irónico. Como aquella lucha sin razones para ellos, solo para los líderes. La amistad era tan fuerte que el hilo era difícil de romper.

Pero, en toda guerra siempre hay perdedores, quizás muertos. Y lo sabían muy bien, tanto los okamis como los yuukis.

-¿dónde está Yamato? –preguntó Ryo apareciendo en la sala principal donde estaban todos.

Los miembros se quedaron en silencio recordando la discusión mantenida hace unas horas. Kouji por su parte, fijó su mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿ha pasado algo? –notando el ambiente tan tenso que había.

-lo de siempre... aunque esta vez me he ido de la lengua... –contestó Kouji con molestia sin despegar su mirada de donde la tenía.

-ya veo... –entendiendo la situación por lo que dio un suspiro de resignación.

-¿cómo está Ruki-chan? –preguntó Izumi con Miyako y Alice a su lado inquietas.

-descansando... no os preocupéis por ella... –intentó tranquilizar a las chicas- mañana volverá a ser esa gatita con uñas que conocemos... –con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿de verdad?

-cuanto me alegro... –dijo Alice aliviada.

-volvamos al asunto del que estábamos hablando... –dijo Koichi.

-¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Ryo interesado.

-verás, todos sabemos que Yamato-san, es el más insistente a la hora de provocar a Yagami para pelear y destrozarle, sin embargo en esta ocasión quería irse como un lobo con el rabo entre las piernas, con los insultos recibidos y sin hacer nada al respeto para defenderse... pero después de pronto, sus ojos cambiaron a la furia y atacó a lo loco, como si en realidad quisiera darle a Kido... –explicó Ken quién había sido el más atento en la lucha.

-eso es muy raro, teniendo en cuenta que Yamato-san nunca ha sido así... a no ser que se haya acordado algo de pronto referente a Takeru-san... –dijo Henry.

-tiene que ser eso, sino¿qué otra cosa puede ser para que atacara de esa manera? –preguntó Koushiro intrigado más para sí mismo que para los demás.

o.o.o.o.o

En otro lugar, en aquel garaje donde aquellos dos enamorados mantenían en numerosas ocasiones sus encuentros prohibidos, se encontraba Yamato descargando toda la rabia comprimida sobre la fotografía de un personaje, Joe Kido. No quería admitir que lo pasado, había sido también culpa suya, de sus celos, sino de él, por acercarse tanto a su chica. Era de él y de nadie más. Le ponía de los nervios que aquel hombre la hiciera algo tan simple como sacarle una sonrisa a "su" pelirroja. Eso hizo que lanzara un nuevo cuchillo a aquella foto donde estaba completamente agujereada.

-¡maldita sea! Lo mataré... –decía jadeante- si algo le pasa a Sora o a mi hijo, lo mato... lo descuartizo... –lanzando un nuevo cuchillo- Sora... –mirando el techo con angustia- por favor, que esté bien... que estén bien... mi Sora... mi cielo... tenía que haberte convencido para que te unieras a mí... tenía que haberte dicho quienes eran en realidad esos malditos... tenía que haberte dicho lo de Takeru... tengo que sacarla de ese lugar... tengo que decírselo y que comprenda que no son lo que ella cree... sé que la decepcionaré y la asustaré... pero... no queda otra opción... –dijo triste y preocupado por ella.

Y decidido con esa idea, se marchó del garaje para ir a la guarida enemiga. Necesitaba verla, saber como estaba y hacer que entrara en razón para que se uniera a él, antes de que algo malo le pasara por culpa de ellos.

---

En la madrugada de ese día, camuflado por sus ropas oscuras, Yamato se introducía en territorio enemigo, a riesgo de que lo descubrieran, pero poco le importaba, los miembros Yuuki eran para él poco menos que unos gusanos inmundos que podía eliminar sin problemas. El único digno de ser su rival era Yagami. Pero sabía muy bien como escabullirse si la circunstancia lo requería. Por algo, era el líder de la banda Okami, y el más fuerte y ágil de todo el grupo. Además, que se tenía muy bien ganado el nombre Okami por algo. Él era igual que un lobo, dispuesto a acorralar a su presa y cazarla. La noche era su ventaja, la oscuridad le cubría, la luna le iluminaba el camino.

Llegó a la parte de atrás de la mansión de los Yuuki intentando saber en que habitación estaría Sora.

Para él era una suerte que Taichi viviera en aquella casa, donde años atrás había sido el lugar de veraneo y que en ocasiones iban ellos con sus dos hermanitos a pasarlo bien. La recordaba palmo a palmo, sabía que cada habitación tenía una ventana que daba al exterior y nunca al interior de la casa.

Averiguar en que habitación estaría Sora tendría que hacerlo de una forma, verlo desde lo alto. Giró su vista hacia sus espaldas viendo aquellos frondosos árboles desde donde podría ver sin problemas quién estaba en cada habitación por lo que sonrió complacido.

Con agilidad fue de rama en rama hasta llegar a la altura deseada y en la primera ventana que vio hizo que pusiera una cara desagradable.

-mira como ese tipo disfruta sin importarle lo ocurrido a su "querida" hermanastra... –dijo Yamato con repugnancia viendo a Taichi con Mimi en una situación algo comprometedora.

Sin querer ver más aquello, saltó hacia la siguiente ventana donde se encontró a Sora, sola en su habitación, sin nadie más, ni siquiera Kido. Complacido, saltó del árbol hacia la terraza en una caída limpia. Sin problemas, abrió las puertas del balcón que estaban sin cerrojo y se adentró en el interior viendo a su querida Sora durmiendo calmadamente como si nada le hubiera sucedido. Yamato sonrió embobado en su rostro tierno. Con la puerta de la terraza abierta dejaba pasar el viento el cual mecía levemente sus cabellos y la luz de la luna iluminaba aquella faz que lo tenía enloquecido.

-Sora... –susurró sin apartar su mirada de ella. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella para poder unir sus labios con los suyos dándole un bello despertar. Se separó un poco de ella, viéndola más de cerca, viendo como ella iba abriendo aquellos dulces rubíes- hola... –le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Ya... ¡Yamato! –se incorporó Sora sorprendida de verle allí- ¿qué... qué haces aquí?

-tenía que verte...

-pero Yamato... debes irte... si Taichi u otro te descubren, te matarán...

-no voy a irme sin ti... –dijo serio y decidido.

-¿cómo? –sorprendida por esas palabras.

-antes de nada¿cómo te encuentras¿Sabes si nuestro hijo está bien? –preguntó de inmediato.

-ah... –agachando la cabeza dejando a Yamato confuso y entonces se asombró al ver que empezaba a llorar.

-Sora...

-lo he perdido... –cortándole y mirándole con lágrimas- ¡lo hemos perdido Yamato!

-¿qué! –quedándose helado por la noticia.

-nunca... nunca nacerá... nunca tendré un hijo tuyo... ya no podré tener hijos... nunca más... –echándose a sus brazos, necesitando más aquel consuelo que el de nadie.

Sin embargo, Yamato no movía un músculo, el hecho de saber que no solo había perdido a su hijo, sino que nunca más pudiera tenerlos, le dejaba destrozado a él también.

----------

_flash back:_

La noche continuaba, la luna estaba oculta bajo las nubes oscuras, permitiendo que aquellos amantes consumieran su amor sin problemas, pero aunque no lo quisieran tenían que parar para descansar y así después continuar.

-oye Yama... –empezó Sora apoyada en su pecho.

-¿hum? –mirándola aunque ella no lo hacía.

-¿a ti te gustan los niños?

-por supuesto... aunque sea el líder de la banda Okami, también tengo mi parte sentimental... –dijo medio serio, medio bromeando.

-¿y te gustaría tener muchos hijos? –preguntó algo roja haciendo círculos en su pecho como tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.

-si todo estuviera en paz, no me hubiera importado tener una docena...

-¿una docena? –mirándolo con asombro.

-¿no te gustaría tener 12 yamatitos corriendo por ahí? –preguntó insinuante haciéndola sonrojar notoriamente.

-bueno... reconozco que me hubiera gustado tener muchos hijos... y bueno... de verdad que no me importaría tener tantos... solo que... no esperaba que tú lo desearas como yo... y... y tantos... ¿lo dices en serio¿No te estarás burlando de mí? –cuestionó desconfiada.

-Sora cariño... soy humano... no soy un animal aunque el nombre de mi banda diga lo contrario...

-bueno... pero Yamato... aunque queramos tener hijos, habrían problemas... tú estás luchando contra Taichi y yo estoy con Joe...

-pero tú no le quieres... y bueno... en cuanto a Yagami... cuando cumpla el deseo de matarle y vengar a mi hermano, te llevaré lejos y ahí tendremos la familia que nos merecemos y viviremos felices tú y yo juntos...

-pero Yamato, Taichi es mi hermanastro después de todo... ¿no hay otra solución? Quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero que él muera...

Yamato suspiró sabía que era muy difícil que ella aceptara lo que planeaba. Pero, no quería hablar de eso, en esos momentos, sino disfrutar el poco tiempo que tenía para pasarlo con ella.

-entonces lo que haré... –colocándose encima suya ante su sorpresa- será raptarte y llevarte lejos, muy lejos y tener esa familia de doce yamatitos por aquí y por allá... –dijo pícaramente.

Sora rió brevemente.

-¿y por qué tienen que ser yamatitos¿Qué pasa si son soritas?

-no quiero hacer de padre sobre protector, lo que se necesita son hombres capaces de proteger a sus chicas, como lo hago yo...

-que machista eres... –alzando la ceja toda divertida.

-solo soy un enamorado... –dijo tiernamente, echándose encima de ella, recuperado y volver donde lo habían dejado.

----------

Aquel sueño que ambos tenían se había evaporado. Jamás iban a tener hijos, jamás iban a vivir como una familia numerosa.

La miró donde ella sufría profundamente, llorando desesperadamente, mojando su camisa donde sentía en su piel aquellas lágrimas que le llegaban hasta el corazón haciendo que se descompusiera en miles de pedazos.

No podía decírselo. En ese estado, no podía decirle la verdad. La mataría. Sus sentidos enloquecerían al igual que el de él. Tenía que posponerlo. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era animarla. Tratar de animarla.

-Sora... –agarrándola por los hombros para que lo mirara y secando con sus dedos aquellas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- vente este fin de semana conmigo...

-¿qué?

-necesitamos estar un tiempo tú y yo solos... nos necesitamos el uno al otro, sin necesidad de estar una noche... sino todo el día, juntos, unidos...

-pero... Yama...

-por favor Sora... –imploró Yamato- dile a Yagami que te vas a casa de una tía o lo que sea, pero vente conmigo...

Sora dudó unos momentos, pero tras ver el rostro de Yamato no pudo negarle su petición.

-está bien... –accedió con una sonrisa.

-te veo el viernes, al anochecer en nuestro sitio particular... cuídate mi cielo... –dándole un beso para marcharse después por donde había entrado.

-tú también Yamato... –susurró la pelirroja.

o.o.o.o.o

El viernes ya había llegado y Yamato se encontraba esperando pacientemente a Sora, la cual llegaba con una sonrisa y emocionada. La propuesta de Yamato no era ya solo de pasar una noche, sino varios días juntos como una pareja común. Por tres días, dejarían de ser un yuuki y un okami y se centrarían en ser un chico y una chica normal y corriente.

El lugar, donde Yamato había invitado a Sora era muy lejos de aquella ciudad, era en un pueblo con pocos habitantes, desconocedores de lo que ocurría a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Ocultos en la montaña, Yamato y Sora podían disfrutar como aquellos pueblerinos.

Aunque lo mejor eran las noches que pasaban en aquella pequeña cabaña que habían alquilado.

El cielo despejado, las estrellas brillando con todo su esplendor, la luna más hermosa que nunca para ambos jóvenes que no se cansaban nunca de contemplarla, la chica en los brazos de él. Olvidando lo sucedido, dejándolo como un recuerdo del pasado por unos días. Allí y ahora solo querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, sin luchas, sin nada que los interrumpiera. Deseaban estar así para siempre. Pero todo lo bueno, siempre llega a su fin.

En el último día, Sora seguía recostada en sus brazos, sin querer moverse. Permanecer en ese lugar por siempre, a pesar de que su novio hacía intentos de levantarse, pero ella siempre le decía.

-solo un poco más...

Pero el sol se estaba ocultando tras la montaña y tenían que regresar tal y como habían prometido.

-Sora, no podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí...

-¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí para siempre? –propuso.

-no puedo... sabes que primero tengo que vengar a Takeru... y para eso necesito eliminar a Taichi...

-ya... comprendo... Takeru es más primordial... –con una sonrisa que reflejaba la derrota.

-Sora... no es lo que piensas... si lo entendieras... es que... si entendieras lo que pasó... lo que hay... –tratando de explicarle los motivos, pero no quería estropear aquel momento tan agradable.

-no te preocupes Yamato, sé que nunca me lo dirás... –cortó Sora comprendiendo.

-no Sora. estoy decidido a contártelo... y lo haré... –esas palabras dejaron a la chica sin palabras, especialmente al ver la seriedad y la tristeza- pero ahora no... ahora no... tú lo estás pasando muy mal... y si te lo cuento... sé que no te gustará... pero te prometo que te lo contaré... y comprenderás mis razones...

-Yamato...

-vamos, es hora de irnos... –cortándola con el rostro más serio y algo enfadado.

Sora estaba ahora más desorientada. Aquello no había hecho más que confundirla todavía más. Las palabras que siempre le decía Taichi de Yamato de que era alguien de poco fiar, que tenía intenciones ocultas.

Estaba segura de una cosa y es que en todo eso había algo extraño, muy extraño, y si estaba en lo cierto, es que ambos estaban peleando sin razón. La única respuesta estaban en Takeru y Hikari, pero ¿dónde estaban para conseguir las respuestas¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que ambos líderes guardaran aquel enigma?

Sora no paraba de divagar y buscar razones, pero por más que pensaba, no daba encontrado nada.

No se había dado cuenta, que de tanto pensar, ya se había despedido de Yamato y ahora se encontraba delante de la casa Yuuki.

-bueno... volvamos a la rutina de siempre... –dijo con pesadez.

Antes de entrar, acarició su vientre donde estaba plano. Sin nadie reproduciéndose ahí dentro. No podía lamentarse por más tiempo. Lo hecho, echo estaba. Tenía que aguantar, de lo contrario, si estuviera triste y angustiada, Taichi no dudaría en mandar un ultimátum a Yamato y enfrentarse con él, haciéndolo sentir culpable de la muerte de su hijo. Irónico. Culpando en realidad, al padre de la criatura. Tenía que aguantarse y permitirse llorar en las noches que estuviera sola.

Sora suspiró y se adentró en el lugar para irse a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar del viaje. Había pasado tres días felices con Yamato en plena naturaleza para relajarse y olvidar lo que eran, pero dormir, muy poco. No podía sonreír al recordar aquellos momentos tan inolvidables que guardaría en su corazón.

Llegó a su habitación, encontrándola tal y como la había dejado. Quería echarse un rato, pero necesitaba deshacer primero el equipaje y eso fue a lo que se dispuso hacer, pero antes de sacar cualquier prenda, escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-adelante...

-vi desde la ventana que habías regresado y... –apareciendo Mimi con el labio inferior temblándole, temerosa por algo que había visto- Taichi me ha dicho que en cuanto volvieras que fueras a verle enseguida...

La pelirroja se extrañó. Así que obedeciendo se dirigió a la habitación del moreno donde notaba algo extraño en el ambiente.

Fijó su vista encontrándolo, mirando la ventana y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Taichi? –llamó Sora en bajo.

El moreno se giró y Sora se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enfadado como nunca lo había visto por lo que se asustó y por su cabeza pensó que el temor de Mimi había sido por aquella furia que producía pánico en cualquiera.

-¿sucede algo? –preguntó tragando saliva.

-¿dónde has estado realmente? –preguntó Taichi duramente.

-eh... ya... ya... ya te lo he dicho... fui... fui a casa de una tía mía... –poniéndose nerviosa y con las piernas flaqueando por el tono de voz usados y la mirada fría como el hielo. La desconfianza de su hermanastro era muy visible.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras en otro lugar, lejos de allí, Yamato cargando su bolsa, llegaba a lo que era, su hogar.

Nada más abrir la puerta, encontró a todos sus miembros unidos sentados en aquella grande mesa y que le miraban extrañamente.

-¿qué pasa? –a medida que cerraba la puerta- ¿ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

-Yamato, -empezó Kouji levantándose de su asiento para ponerse frente a él. Se notaba que había tenido mucha paciencia con algo muy importante y duro para el chico- durante estos años te hemos sido fieles... ¿por qué nos has traicionado¡¿Qué haces viéndote con un miembro de la banda Yuuki!

Yamato les miró asombrados quedándose pálido como la muerte. Le habían descubierto. Eso era imposible.

o.o.o.o.o

Volviendo con la banda Yuuki donde Sora se encontraba en el suelo con la mejilla completamente rojo por una bofetada recibida por Taichi.

-¡RESPÓNDEME¡¿QUÉ HACES VIÉNDOTE CON ISHIDA!

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Vaya, vaya el secreto ha sido desvelado y pero a la vez fastidio más con esto¿no os parece? Puede que Taichi le perdone la aventura que Sora con aquel hombre (ya que de momento ignora que esa persona es Yamato) pero dadas las circunstancias creo que algo hará al enterarse de esta noticia¿no creéis? Eso en la banda Yuuki, pero¿qué pasará en la banda Okami¿Qué harán los seguidores de Yamato¿Les seguirán siendo fieles? Las respuestas a estas preguntas yo me las sé de memoria jajaja...

Pues gente, en el siguiente cap pasarán cosas algo gordas y habrá un nuevo flash back donde aparecerán Takeru y Hikari. Hablando de ellos, alguien se va haciendo ya una idea de la otra razón. Algunos os vais acercando, pero claro, no digo quién.

Otra cosa más, hace unos días se me ocurrió hacer una historia aparte sobre la vida de Kouji, de cómo conoció a su hermano, sus vivencias solitarias en el colegio, como conoció a Takeru y lo más importante el inicio del noviazgo con Izumi. De momento está en proyecto, ya avisaré cuando lo publique.

Y para finalizar, como algunos ya sabéis, hay una regla que prohíbe contestar aquí los reviews, y hay una parte que se creó para hacerlo, pero solo es para aquellos que están registrados. Por eso, creé una página de grupos para contestar a esos reviews y publicar algún que otro fic que aquí en no me permiten. La dirección la encontrareis en mi profile. Mañana subiré las contestaciones¿Ok?

Así que lo único que me resta decir, espero que os haya gustado este cap (pido paciencia a los que querían matrimonio, que en serio será esta semana) mil perdones por no leer todavía vuestros fics (pido tiempo, por favor) y agradecimiento especial a:

_Kari y tk 93, soraDark666, Dark Angel Love, Nemarie, SkuAg, Chikage-SP, Luna-Oscura, Alexeigirl, NaikaChan, estrella 12, Matt-Danny04, NiaBlack, myrna, Vero Uchiha, R35U5, Ani, Selene, Lain4, Isfryd Beloved, ilovekurama218, Dream Lady Night, Priss Yoshihuky y sakura-hop. _

'Atori'


	6. Traición

Antes de empezar igual que en capítulos anteriores pongo los nombres y edades de cada personaje perteneciente a cada banda.

-

**Okami: **

Yamato, 24 años

Koushiro, 23 años

Ken, 21 años

Miyako, 22 años

Ryo, 24 años

Ruki, 22 años

Henry, 22 años

Kouji, 21 años

Koichi, 21 años

Izumi, 21 años

Takeru, 21 años

-

**Yuuki:**

Taichi, 24 años

Sora, 24 años

Joe, 25 años

Mimi, 23 años

Daisuke, 21 años

Iori, 20 años

Takato, 22 años

Juri, 22 años

Takuya, 21 años

Junpei, 22 años

Hikari, 21 años

--------------------------------------------------

_Traición_

_---_

Yamato siguió mirando a sus aliados con el miedo en el cuerpo y sin saber que decir.

Algunos estaban decepcionados. Otros como Kouji frustrados por el descubrimiento y era comprensible. Comenzaba a sudar frío y no sabía que hacer, pero si seguía estando callado no podría desmentirlo.

-¿de qué estáis hablando? –preguntó finalmente. Aunque no le gustase tendría que mentirles y fingir que aquello era una blasfemia- ¿de dónde habéis sacado semejante estupidez? –dijo con burla mostrando así sus grandes dotes para la actuación- ¿yo con una yuuki¿Cómo voy a estarlo cuando los odio a todos?

-pues parece que hay una pequeña "excepción" –siguió Kouji con sarcasmo poniéndose a cada segundo más molesto.

-vamos Kouji, -de forma despreocupada- no sé de donde sacasteis semejante tontería, pero de ser así estoy convencido de que ha sido obra de ese maldito de Yagami para que nos enfrentemos. Tampoco sería la primera vez¿no te parece?

Estaba impresionado de sí mismo. Que fácil le salían las mentiras y con que naturalidad lo decía. Eran para darle un Óscar.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, aparentemente él decía la verdad, pero las pruebas, lo que había llegado, dejando ver el amorío de su líder con una yuuki, viendo eso no sabían que pensar.

-¡deja de hacerte el inocente, imbécil¡¿Acaso nos crees tan estúpidos¡Una foto como ésta es imposible de trucar!–explotó Kouji mostrándole la prueba contundente.

El rubio se había quedado lívido.

Como Kouji había dicho, era una foto que bajo ningún concepto había podido ser manipulada. En ella se desvelaba el romance entre él con Sora de forma clara y notoria.

Pero¿quién le había tomado aquella dispositiva¿Con qué fin? Si fuera un yuuki no tendría sentido, antes se la hubiera enseñado a Yagami y él vendría directo a romperle los huesos, pues al igual que los suyos, tenía que admitir que eran devotos fieles a Taichi.

Y alguno de ellos, los okami... no, imposible. Confiaba en ellos ciegamente. Pondría la mano en el fuego.

Y alguien de fuera, alguien que no fuera de ambas bandas, tampoco podía. Sería ilógico. ¿Quién de afuera no deseaba que aquello terminara de una mísera vez? Eso solo acarreaba más problemas a grande escala.

Una enemistad más intensa, la posibilidad de que los miembros de su propia banda formaran otra...

-realmente nos has decepcionado Yamato. –objetó Ken que estaba bastante apartado del grupo e inconsciente se tocaba el parche.

Ishida comprendió que mediante aquel gesto le hacía recordar lo que perdió por su culpa.

-¡eres basura Ishida¡Peor que los yuuki! –gritó Ruki roja de ira a punto de saltar sobre él y golpearlo.

-¿tan bajo caíste como para estar liado con una yuuki? Ni más ni menos que la hermana de Taichi. ¿No tienes cabeza o qué te pasa¿No te das cuenta que has caído en su juego? –dijo Koichi negando con la cabeza con cierto reproche.

-¡eso me importa una mierda! –seguía Kouji quién que se sentía traicionado. Todo por lo que había luchado, lo que había defendido y mientras su líder acostándose con la hermana de su peor enemigo. La sangre le hervía y ya no tenía control de sí mismo. Lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa haciendo lo que Ruki deseaba y que sino fuera porque Ryo se lo impedía ya lo habría hecho- Yamato, yo me uní a ti por Takeru y entonces se te ocurre la "brillante" idea de olvidarte de él, olvidar lo que MISTERIOSAMENTE Yagami le hizo, y vas y te llevas a la cama a una yuuki.

-Kouji-kun... –murmuró Izumi asustada.

-¡¡vigila lo que dices Minamoto!! –soltándose de él con la paciencia al límite. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían y podía aceptar todo lo que dijeran, pero tocar el tema de su hermano, que recordara lo que le había ocurrido provocaba...- me he enamorado de ella¿pasa algo? -...que ya nada le importara.

Esa confesión dejó a todos boquiabiertos, incluido al propio Kouji que lo miraba estúpidamente.

Aquello era demasiado, y no porque se hubiera enamorado de una yuuki, sino esa primera palabra y que después lo admitiera públicamente. ¿Enamorado¿Él¿El conocido como chico frío, pasota y rebelde¿El don Juan¿Aquel que ninguna mujer logró que entendiera algo tan sencillo como el amor?

-Yamato¿no te das cuenta que ella es una yuuki? –dijo Ryo pausadamente. Estaba bien que se hubiera enamorado, pero no de ella. La joven era el ojo derecho de Yagami y no quería pensar que ocurriría si él se enterara.

-¡Sora no se unió por gusto! –volvió a replicar molesto. ¿Por qué no dejaban que estuviera enamorado de ella como un chico normal y corriente? Vale, era una yuuki, pero por culpa del idiota de Yagami. Y él un okami, pero también por culpa de Yagami. Y todo aquel lío montado era, como no, por culpa de Yagami.

-eso no deja que sea una yuuki. Además es la hermana de Yagami. –aportó Miyako seriamente subrayando ese detalle tan importante.

-pero Yamato, no quiere entenderlo. Ahora resulta que está cegado por una simple pelirroja. –espetó Minamoto.

-¡basta ya! He dicho que no consiento que alguien hable mal de Sora.

-ahora es Sora. –recalcando el que la hubiera llamado por su nombre- ¿y qué hay de Takeru¿Antepones a esa mujer a lo ocurrido con tu hermano?

-¡¡EN NINGÚN MOMENTO TE HE PEDIDO QUE TE UNIERAS¡¡VINISTE A LA GUERRA POR GUSTO PROPIO, SOLO PARA MATAR A TAKUYA PORQUE SENTÍAS CELOS DE LO BIEN QUE SE LLEVABA CON IZUMI!!

Aquello ya eran palabras mayores, pero Kouji le había agotado toda la paciencia y ya no era consciente de lo que decía. La ira era tan grande que estaba cegado a la realidad.

-¡¡MALDITO¡¡CÁLLATE!! –abalanzándose sobre él para golpearlo.

-eh, eh basta¡BASTA! –se interpuso Ryo de forma inmediata. Conocía a ambos y no le extrañaría que acabasen en el hospital con heridas importantes- debemos luchar contra los yuuki, "NO" entre nosotros. –sujetando más a Kouji que a su líder.

-díselo a ese traidor. Al "líder de los okami" –con cierto ironía- el que olvidó lo que los yuuki le hicieron a Takeru.

-yo no tengo ningún problema con Sora, solo con Yagami. Él fue quién... –callándose abruptamente al recordar aquel trágico suceso. Cerró los ojos para mirar el piso- nada. No pienso decir lo que le sucedió. Para él fue algo muy humillante y vergonzoso.

-pues parece que lo has olvidado a la hora de acostarte con esa mujer. –siguió Kouji metiendo más leña al fuego. Empezaba a estar harto de todo y de esa incógnita que envolvía a Ishida.

-calla Kouji. –pidió Ryo casi suplicante.

-¡Kouji-kun! –exclamó Izumi más asustada. Su novio se estaba excediendo y como siguiera Yamato no se contendría al querer pegarle.

E iba a hacerlo y nadie podría detenerle, pero algo provocó que llamara la atención de los presentes. Un sonido agudo como de sirena resonó por toda la casa en forma de alarma. Kouji sonrió de lado tranquilamente mirando a su líder que estaba extrañado y con un mal presagio. Con fuerza se zafó de Ryo para mirarle fijamente.

-parece que esta vez tendrás que arreglártelas sin mi ayuda Ishida. –dijo Kouji fríamente dándose la media vuelta.

El rubio observó como abandonaba la sala. Izumi le miró y con tristeza siguió al peliazul. El resto, se encontraban callados e imitaron la acción de Kouji, quedando Ryo de último, pero su rostro indicaba que tampoco contaría con él.

-el mensaje es bien claro. Ahora estoy solo. Pero tú Takeru, estarías a mi lado, a pesar de todo¿verdad? –dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

o.o.o.o.o

Minutos antes de aquel pequeño sonido en la guarida okami, en la mansión yuuki donde un Taichi miraba con ojos encolerizados a la pelirroja que estaba en el suelo temblando como si hubiesen puesto el aire acondicionado en pleno invierno.

-¡RESPONDE! –exigió saber Taichi por segunda vez acercándose peligrosamente a ella la cual retrocedía a cada paso que daba.

Los gritos de Taichi habían resonado por toda la guarida yuuki, y allí en la puerta aparecieron todos. Se asombraron al ver a su líder con el puño cerrado y a Sora llorando y la mejilla roja.

-Taichi¿qué pasa? –preguntó Joe confuso al ver tal escena. De inmediato se acercó a la pelirroja para proporcionarle su protección y seguridad.

-no creo que te guste saberlo... –dijo el moreno bastante calmado - ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella¡¿A esta rata traidora mal nacida?!

-Taichi... –empezaba Sora con lágrimas.

-¡no pronuncies mi nombre! –cortándola como si sus palabras fueran veneno para él.

-Taichi¿qué ocurre? –preguntó su novia alarmada por su actitud frente a su hermanastra.

-resulta que mi querida hermana ha estado viéndose desde hace tiempo con ni más ni menos que Yamato Ishida.

Todos se quedaron incrédulos y miraron asombrados a la pelirroja que tenía la cabeza gacha de vergüenza y las lágrimas que caían sin parar.

-Sora... ¿cómo... cómo has podido...? –decía Juri lentamente impresionada.

-Sora¿acaso has olvidado por quién nos enfrentamos? –exigió saber Iori.

-no... es imposible... –balbuceaba Joe deprimido al enterarse de algo como aquello- ¿por qué...¿Por qué te veías con él?

-yo... yo... ¡porque estoy enamorada de él! –contestó con la verdad por delante sin importar ya nada- ¡le amo más que a nadie en el mundo!

Taichi cerró los ojos con furia sin querer oír nada más. Primero su hermana Hikari se había enamorado y sucedió aquello... y ahora, ahora... no, no lo iba a permitir otra vez. Otra vez no. Antes mataba a ese Ishida y luego le seguiría el cómplice, su hermanito del alma.

-pero... entonces... si has estado viéndote con él... era el otro chico con el que estabas... por lo tanto, eso significa que aquel niño que perdiste... ¿era de Yamato? –preguntó de pronto Daisuke de forma casual.

Aquel comentario recordó a Taichi lo sucedido hace un días. Sora se había quedado embarazada, pero no de Joe. Se quedó desconcertado por lo que miró a la pelirroja esperando una negativa por su parte aunque fuese mentira. No quería oírlo, eso sí que no.

-sí... –contestó bajito agachando más la cabeza.

El líder de la banda yuuki cerró más el puño, las uñas se clavaron viéndose un poco de sangre y lo siguiente que sus aliados vieron fue el puñetazo que le había dado a Sora en pleno rostro probando nuevamente el duro piso recibiendo así doble daño, aunque no era la única que sufría de dolor, sino el propio Taichi. Su corazón se desgarraba al pensar que hubiera estado embarazada de su peor enemigo. Podría tolerar de otro de los miembros okami, pero no de Yamato. No de él.

-Taichi, por favor, déjala en paz. –pidió Mimi con ruego yendo a su lado, pero éste se soltó con fuerza ignorándola, dejándola de lado y volvió a acortar distancias entre su hermanastra y él.

-¡maldita desgraciada! Ahora no siento pena ninguna por lo que te ha sucedido, sino que me alegro de que hubieras perdido a ese niño y todos los siguientes. Ten por segura, que si hubiese nacido, lo mataría yo mismo.

-Taichi... –pronunció Sora.

-¡¡Iori!!

-ah... ¿sí?

-ese Yamato me las va a pagar con creces, voy hacer que sufra como nunca ha sentido.

-Taichi, por favor no. –pidió Sora entre lágrimas- no le hagas nada. Descarga tu ira sobre mí, pero te lo suplico no le hagas daño.

Todos estaban asombrados por el amor que Sora profesaba a Yamato, al mayor enemigo de su líder. Pero no comprendían como podía haberse enamorado de él cuando Taichi lo odiaba a muerte.

Tenía que tener un poco de cabeza antes de haber caído a sus brazos y ella no era tan superficial como para quedarse embobada en la galantería de aquel rubio que había tenido en la adolescencia y que aún poseía.

-manda el ultimátum Iori. –haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras, la miró donde las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar- en cuanto a ti no quiero volver a verte nunca más ¡Joe!

-sí.

-encierra a Sora en el ático o dónde te dé la gana y asegúrate que no pueda salir. No quiero verla pero tampoco quiero que Yamato tenga el gusto de quedársela.

-entendido. –dijo con pena por el destino que le esperaba a ella y por el descubrimiento.

La orden de Taichi fue inmediata, y aunque algunos consideraban exagerado y hasta preocupante, no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer al líder de los yuuki sin ninguna replicación.

Sin embargo, no fue Joe solamente quién condujo a Sora a su "prisión" sino que el resto de los miembros le siguieron, más bien, por temor a seguir estando en una misma habitación con Taichi que parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Y con razón. Su hermanastra le había traicionado y se estaba acostando con su peor enemigo.

Se escuchaba demasiado simple y sin ningún tipo de impresión, pero para Taichi el mero hecho de que ella estuviese con Ishida eran motivos suficientes para pensar lo contrario.

Ishida y Sora.

Su peor enemigo y su hermanastra.

Un okami y una yuuki.

Un "Romeo" y una "Julieta"

Sí, tenía cierta semejanza con aquel famoso libro. Pero en sus manos estaba el final, y por su sangre juraría que "ella" no acabaría igual. Y "él" también acabaría de distinta manera. Lo mataría sin ninguna consideración. Primero lo haría sufrir físicamente, para luego hacerlo emocionalmente. Y solo había una forma para poder efectuar su plan y necesitaba de todo sus medios para llevarlo a cabo.

Pero primero estaba en darle la mayor paliza de toda su vida dejándolo medio muerto. Esta vez no toleraría la ayuda de ningún okami.

No.

Lo quería a él solo.

Y después ese presuntuoso sufriría cuando tuviese a Takeru en sus manos, muerto.

-creo que has sido demasiado injusto con ella. –le interrumpió Mimi aquellos pensamientos maquiavélicos y vengativos.

El joven reparó en ella que estaba a sus espaldas y la única en la sala donde debido a la firmeza de sus palabras, se encontraba completamente intimidada.

-he hecho lo que me parecía lo correcto. Sora sabía perfectamente la posición en la que estábamos y aún así siguió adelante. De hecho es un castigo muy benévolo.

-pero Taichi, sé que estuvo mal... pero... –bajando la vista intentando pronunciar las palabras que sabía que le harían enfurecer- la mirada de Sora-san estaba cargada de amor. Ella ama a Yamato, casi o más que yo a ti.

-¡NO ME COMPARES UNA COSA CON OTRA! –mirándola con frialdad haciéndola retroceder. Desde luego que su novia dijera aquello era como insultarle.

-es que...

-no quiero seguir hablando de eso. El asunto está claro. Sora ha sido hechizada por Ishida, igual que Hikari con Takeru.

-pero eso es amor Taichi. –siguió replicando Tachikawa- ¿qué no lo entiendes?

-¡eres tú la que no entiende nada! Mira como han acabado mis dos hermanas por culpa de esos Ishidas.

Mimi ya estaba harta. Cerró los puños y frunció el entrecejo dispuesta a encararle y a soltarle todo lo que se había contenido durante años.

-Sora ha acabado así porque tú empezaste esta guerra sin sentido con Yamato. En cuanto a Hikari no sé absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurrió porque encierras eso como un enigma que todos debemos resolver y aún así, aunque lo resolvamos o nos estemos acercando no quieres hablar de ello.

-hay razones.

-¡MALDICIÓN TAICHI¡SIEMPRE HAY RAZONES¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO¿Qué te cuesta confiar en los demás¿En mí? Yo no soy solo tu novia, la amante que te hace disfrutar por las noches. Soy una chica con sentimientos de amor hacia ti que dejó todo, que lo abandonó para seguirte a pesar de que día a día estoy sufriendo por ti, temiendo en si al cruzar la esquina, Yamato o alguno de los suyos te quiera atacar a traición, pensar que hoy que estás vivo, mañana no estés aquí. Taichi, por favor... –continuaba con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas y con esa rabia mantenida- quiero entenderte, quiero que confíes en mí, que sepas que puedes contar conmigo... pero no das tu brazo a torcer. Tienes la mente en el pasado con tu hermana y lo que "incógnitamente" le sucedió y eso es todo lo que sé de ti.

-¿has acabado? –preguntó con suma tranquilidad que dejó pasmada a la chica. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Es que ahora no era nada para él o qué?

-no te reconozco Taichi. Si supiera que las cosas entre nosotros no te importaban en lo más mínimo me habría ido al bando de Yamato. Por lo menos él siendo el líder de la banda okami no la tiene tomado con "todos" los yuuki. –recalcándolo para que tuviera en cuenta la relación que había entre Sora y el rubio.

-teniendo en cuenta sus aliadas y tal como eres, te mandaría al extranjero en el primer avión. No aguantaría mucho contigo y tus continuos ataques de histeria.

Eso la enfureció. Sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo lo abofeteó en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que virara la cabeza y quedase el rojo en la piel.

-¡¡TE ODIO YAGAMI!! –gritó llena de lágrimas corriendo para desahogarse.

Y ahí quedó él solo, con el rostro sin haberlo volteado.

Le dolía.

Ella no tenía mucha fuerza. Pero el hecho de que le dijera cosas horribles que nunca le diría, comportarse tan fríamente, descargar la rabia que sentía al saber la verdad precisamente en la persona que más le importaba era como tener una estaca en el corazón. Pero la estocada se clavó más hondo al escuchar sus últimas palabras cargadas de frustración y resentimiento.

-Taichi-san –abriendo Iori la puerta con cautela y nerviosismo- ya he enviado el ultimátum.

-bien. –contestó con una voz inexpresiva. Debía hacerle daño a Ishida, se lo haría el doble y después, a su vuelta arreglaría las cosas con Mimi si es que ya no era tarde- Iori, dile a Juri que se quede con Mimi y que por favor la vigile hasta mi llegada.

-ah... bueno... esta bien... –sin comprender el motivo del mensaje.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Las doce de la noche, la plaza solitaria, el viento que hablaba, todo eso era el escenario del próximo enfrentamiento de lo que Taichi había pedido. Incluso el mensaje había llegado a los habitantes de las casas vecinas para que se marcharan y les dejaran solos. A él y a sus aliados contra un Yamato solo quién se encontraba aguardando desde hace horas, desde el mismo instante que recibió el ultimátum con el mensaje.

-¿casualidad que me cite Taichi a mí solo? Creo que ya lo sabe. –guardando las manos en sus bolsillos para mirar nostálgico la luna y el cielo oscuro donde las nubes comenzaban a aglomerarse que aunque no se vieran con claridad, eran negras, presagio de una fuerte lluvia- pero¿cómo han podido tomarme esas fotos sin que me diera cuenta? –mirando ahora el piso confuso.

Si algo de lo que tenía que presumir, aparte de su físico y galantería, era el poseer un sexto sentido para presentir a personas que se encontraban ocultas o acechándole.

-¿cómo¿Cuándo? –se preguntaba continuamente.

Un flash acudió de forma repentina y recordó el día y hasta la hora en qué momento fueron tomadas las fotos.

Apretó los dientes por no haber confiado en su instinto en aquella ocasión. Eran de aquel día, aquella vez que con su cuchillo casi había matado al gato vagabundo, aquel momento donde había jurado que había alguien.

Su mente funcionó igual que una máquina recordando sucesos del pasado y atando por fin cabos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Pero había sido...

Miró al frente donde estaba Taichi con el culpable.

-"y aún tienes narices para venir aquí a pesar de lo que le hiciste a Hikari hace años. Me gustaría matarte, pero tú no le hiciste aquello a Takeru sino tú Taichi." –desviando la vista hacia Yagami con todo el odio posible.

-espero que hayas venido solo. –fue lo primero que dijo Taichi como saludo.

-¡ju! –de forma tranquila cruzándose de brazos y ojos cerrados- yo no soy un cobarde que teme a cuatro gallinas, sobre todo cuando el líder es el rey del corral. –mirándole con malicia.

Eso molestó a Taichi que entrecerró los ojos y apretó más los puños.

-Taichi-san, con tu permiso me gustaría reventarle la cara ahora mismo. –dijo Takuya frustrado.

-¿no sabes hacer nada por ti mismo? –siguiendo con su provocación- tienes que pedir al gallo para pegarme. Taichi¿te haces llamar líder de los Yuuki? No tiene sentido sino tienes el coraje para pegarme y tienes que mandar a otros que te hagan el trabajo sucio, por no hablar... –tornándose serio- que no tienes el valor necesario para matarme.

Taichi ya no pudo más y sacó su arma apuntándolo donde Yamato no se encontraba intimidado, sino que sonrió más.

-Taichi, guarda eso. –dijo Joe asustado- ¿no ves que Yamato quiere que le sigamos el juego?

-hay que ver la cara de la otra gallina. –carcajeándose- sois patéticos. Ay Taichi, me pides que venga solo, y me traes una gallina muda, -refiriéndose al cuarto que estaba en silencio- una gallina miedica y una gallina clueca. Lo dicho, te has convertido en el Rey de ellos. En vez de yuuki, teníais que llamaros "Niwatori". Y como base, el corral enjaulado lleno de basura.

-¿y tú qué eres? –bajando su arma- dices que somos gallinas, que somos patéticos, pero tú eres el peor de los canallas. Has hipnotizado a Sora con ese físico de tres al cuarto. –las sospechas de Yamato se hicieron ciertas. Igual que los suyos, Taichi también se había enterado y ahora estaba preocupado por ella- Pensar que se ha enamorado de ti. –eso lo trastocó y perdió toda su confianza al escuchar "enamorado de ti" ¿Ella habría reunido el coraje cómo para decírselo a su hermanastro?- si supiera lo que has hecho... lo que le hiciste a Hikari, a la sangre de su sangre.

Los tres miembros yuuki pusieron la oreja para descubrir finalmente lo que pasó con la joven Yagami.

-¿aún sigues con eso? No fue ni la mitad de lo que tú le hiciste a mi hermano.

-¡se lo merecía y tú lo sabes! Y querías hacerle lo mismo a Sora, seguro. Es imposible que alguien tan arrogante y tan frío como tú se hubiera enamorado. Tú siempre fuiste de aventuras pasajeras. ¡Incluso quisiste arrebatarme a Mimi!

No escuchó nada en su defensa solo que cerrara sus ojos azules y como dicen, quién calla otorga.

-Joe, Daisuke y Takuya empezad, pero recordad, no lo quiero muerto, no aún.

-¿y crees que estos tres van a poder conmigo? –preparado para defenderse- Joe Kido, el empollón; Daisuke Motomiya, el fracasado; Y Takuya Kanbara el que perdió a su chica por uno de los míos. Tienes a los peores en tu banda Yagami.

-¿estás ganándote puntos para que vaya yo en persona Ishida?

-creía que no captabas el mensaje gallito.

-pero también cumplo mi palabra y no soy idiota. Si dije que sufrirías, así será y aunque tenga que quedarme aquí parado con las humillaciones sobre mi persona, la satisfacción de verte en el suelo compensará todo eso.

-en ese caso¿podemos empezar? –preguntó Takuya quién se sentía picado por lo que Yamato había dicho de él. Lástima no poder golpear al que realmente quería, pero se desquitaría con su líder.

-ya estáis tardando. –contestando como un sí.

Yamato se preparó, el primer golpe pudo esquivarlo, pero no el siguiente. Había ido de farol anteriormente, pero el número y que con Taichi fuesen los mejores, eso no impedía que le dejaran en el suelo sufriendo los duros puñetazos y patadas tal como deseaba su antiguo mejor amigo. Pero iba a aguantar, no se iba a rendir. Se mantendría de pie. Por él, por su hermano, por Sora, por sus amigos okami, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

-

Era demasiado tiempo el que había pasado. La madrugada estaba presente y Yamato tenía el alma por los suelos y aún así los tres miembros seguían sin tener orden de parada.

Todo eso era observado por un grupo de chicos que estaban escondidos en un lugar prudente. Uno observaba con gran preocupación, otro sin saber que hacer, otro con el cuerpo volteado y los brazos cruzados sintiéndose todavía molesto.

-¿de verdad pensáis seguir que Yamato siga él solo? –preguntó el chico que estaba preocupado. Pero no recibió respuesta de ninguno de ellos, solo que su amigo virara la cabeza- Ryo, vamos tú eres uno de sus leales y confidentes, tú también hermano. ¿Cómo podéis darle ahora la espalda?

-¡él nos la dio cuando se acostó con esa yuuki! –gritó Kouji con voz suficiente baja para que no le escucharan Taichi y sus aliados.

-además, pidieron explícitamente que fuera Yamato solo. –aportó Ryo- no deberíamos estar aquí...

-pero debemos entenderle. Si se ha enamorado, en el fondo no tiene nada de malo. –silencio otra vez- recordad¿cuántas chicas fueron tras él¿Cuántas novias "formales" tuvo en serio? Vamos chicos, conocemos a Yamato. Estoy seguro que él también estaría entre la espada y la pared al estar con Sora.

-entonas de canción hermanito. –dijo Kouji- si eso piensas, olvídate de mí como pariente tuyo.

-Kouji deja de portarte como un crío¿quieres? –contrariando a su hermano por vez primera- técnicamente Izumi iba a ser una yuuki. ¿Por qué crees que es una okami? Yamato en agradecimiento a que te unieras a él, le habló de lo que sentías porque sabía que ella estaba enamorada de ti y tú jamás pensabas en decírselo.

-¡mientes!

-tiene razón. –objetó Ryo- Izumi se lo confió a Ruki.

---

_Flash back:_

-sino fuera por Yamato, creo que ahora estaría con los yuuki y sufriría constantemente. –decía una Izumi jugando con sus dedos.

-¿por qué? –preguntó Ruki directamente.

-he estado enamorada de Kouji desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-tampoco es que sea la gran cosa. –afirmó Ruki tranquilamente- aunque claro Ryo es un caso idéntico.

-sé que a ti el tema de los amoríos y los hombres no te incumbe, pero necesitaba soltárselo a alguien.

-pues si quieres que lo mantenga en secreto, no te prometo que lo vaya divulgando por ahí.

-me da igual. –mirando a otro lado con nostalgia- ¿sabías que Takuya era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y que estaba enamorado de mí? En un principio, antes de que Kouji asistiera a nuestro instituto, lo aceptaría. Pero apareció y no pude reprimir mis sentimientos. Cuando se formó todo este lío no sabía que hacer. Ir con la persona que más quería o quedarme con mi mejor amigo. E iba a ir con Takuya, porque¿de qué me valía estar detrás de un chico que quizás no me correspondiera? Pero Yamato me confesó los sentimientos de Kouji y todo me quedó claro.

-que tonta por unirte a la banda por un chico. –dijo Ruki apoyando su codo en su rodilla.

-como si tú no hicieras lo mismo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso la hizo sonrojar e Izumi no pudo reprimir una risa.

---

-se escucha cosas inesperadas tras las puertas. –dijo Ryo con una media sonrisa haciendo referencia de que esa confesión fue escuchada sin que las dos chicas se hubieran dado cuenta, solo hasta la noche de aquel día donde Akiyama había estado encima de su novia diciendo todo entusiasmado que si era verdad que se había unido a los okami por él.

-Kouji. –fue la última palabra de Koichi quién de forma suplicante lo pedía todo.

El chico pareció meditarlo. Podría entender a Yamato, pero estaba el asunto de que ella era una okami. Sino fuese por ese detalle tan pequeño y tan grande.

-¡deteneos! –escucharon la voz de Yagami.

Tentado por la curiosidad y por la preocupación, se giró a observar cuanto daño había recibido su líder.

Estaba en el suelo, como era de esperar, pero consciente todavía. Su respiración era agitada y tenía numerosos cortes en el rostro y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió al ver como con un esfuerzo sobre humano intentaba levantarse a pesar de que había tosido sangre. Aún así, para incredulidad de sus atacantes y de él mismo había conseguido ponerse en pie.

---

-¿ya habéis acabado? –preguntó Yamato con debilidad.

-¿cómo es posible que aún se mantenga tan altivo? –murmuró Daisuke sorprendido.

-vámonos. –dijo Taichi girando sobre sus talones.

-pero Taichi-san...

-¡escapas Rey del Corral! –objetó Yamato.

Taichi paró para verlo. El rubio se creía superior a él cuando las tornas eran diferentes. Valor y orgullo eran otra de las cualidades de su antiguo amigo. Pero conocía su límite y su primera misión estaba cumplida.

-no te des tantos aires querido amigo. Mírate como estás. Les dije que te haría sufrir físicamente, que esta vez no te mataría y ya lo he hecho. Lo siguiente que verás será el cadáver de tu hermano.

-¡no permitiré que toques a Takeru! Ya le has hecho suficiente daño. –dijo entre dientes con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-no podrás impedírmelo. Vete preparando su funeral antes de que no tengas tiempo y tengan que preparar el tuyo.

-¡TOCAS A TAKERU Y NO RESPONDO DE CÓMO ACABE HIKARI!

-jamás la encontrarás.

-digo lo mismo.

Un nuevo duelo pero esta vez de miradas. Chocaban como si de ahí salieran corrientes eléctricas.

-Taichi-san debemos irnos. No podemos asegurar que Yamato haya venido solo realmente. –apremió Joe- y no estamos en condiciones para tener otra pelea.

El líder yuuki asintió con la cabeza y los cuatro se perdieron en la oscuridad y Yamato suspiró aliviado. Le habían dejado vivo, con todo el cuerpo dolorido, pero por fin podría dejarse caer.

Todo se nubló a su alrededor y su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más su peso y cayó inconsciente rodeado de sangre, de su sangre.

o.o.o.o.o

Nadie había dicho nada desde que habían abandonado el "campo de batalla". Todo estaba en silencio y no se escuchaba ni un alma. La noche a cada segundo era más fría y oscura. Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para el alba, pero daba la impresión de que aquella noche iba a ser eterna. Tanto para una banda como para otra.

El líder vio en el umbral a Junpei como si estuviera aguardándoles durante horas su llegada. Su rostro cargado de preocupación indicaba que algo iba mal.

-¿qué pasa? –parándose.

-eh... es Mimi...

-¿le ha pasado algo malo? –con un millón de pensamientos en su cabeza y ninguno de ellos buenos.

-bueno... en realidad sí... pero no malo en el sentido que tú piensas.

-habla claro. Hoy no estoy para enredos.

-se ha encerrado en la habitación y dice que no quiere salir, a no ser que dejes a Sora en libertad.

-era lo que me faltaba ahora. –soplando con fuerza.

-Iori, Juri y Takato han intentado razonar con ella. Que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, pero no quiere escuchar. Y eso no es todo.

-¿hay más? –el tono usado reflejaba que empezaba a estar harto de todo lo sucedido en ese día.

-parece que te odia. –dijo con nerviosismo.

-eso no es nada nuevo. –procediendo a caminar nuevamente- de todas formas, iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo y arreglarlo.

-esto... –vacilando con miedo. Taichi sin embargo, seguía su camino- creo que... esto... no deberías ir... es que... no es que simplemente te odie, sino que te detesta... te aborrece... ella no quiere saber nada de ti... cada vez que te nombrábamos se ponía como una histérica y chillaba como una loca...

Paró al escuchar su última frase. Eso lo frustró. Ahora resulta que no solo había perdido a su hermanastra sino que su novia comenzaba a odiarle como él a Yamato. Genial. Bonito día que tenía. Y todo por culpa de Ishida, como siempre. Estaba tentado en dar la vuelta y rematarlo. Ya no quería dejarlo medio muerto, no, ahora quería matarlo de verdad. Porque¿qué tenía ahora que perder?

o.o.o.o.o

_La carta explicaba con claridad lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Sus manos temblaban de ira. ¿Quién le iba a decir que cuando abriera esa carta de aquel centro hospitalario, "Los Magnolios" eran para comunicarle que Takeru estaba en un estado al que él no podía llegar?_

_Había salido de inmediato de su casa, y en vez de ir a visitar a su único familiar vivo, había ido en busca del culpable. Solo Taichi pudo haberlo hecho. Él le había asegurado que se vengaría y jamás pensó que tan ciertas fueran aquellas palabras. _

_Después de que la enemistad surgiera y que tuviera a su primer aliado, fue a ver a su hermano._

_La realidad superaba a la ficción. Todo en él temblaba al ver a su hermano pequeño así. A su querido y tierno hermano._

_-esto no quedará así... te prometo que te vengaré... –fueron las palabras destiladas llenas de odio y rencor._

_Años después conoció a Sora. Solo fue mirarla a esos ojos como rubíes para haber caído en las redes del amor. Al saber su verdadera identidad por unos momentos se había quedado paralizado y sin saber que hacer. No podía luchar contra el corazón, ignorar ese sentimiento. Pero era una yuuki y como remate final la hermanastra de Taichi. En medio de las penumbras, había salido de la ciudad para volver ver desde el exterior a su pequeño hermano. Seguía igual, pero necesitaba verlo, como si él le dijera la solución. ¿Qué le diría en esa situación?_

"_-sigue a tu corazón"_

_Pareció escuchar y entonces tomó una resolución. Aún a costa de lo que sucediera en un futuro iniciaría una relación con una yuuki._

_Sin embargo, varios años después, descubrió con horror que el cuerpo de su hermano había desaparecido. Las enfermeras le habían dicho que alguien se lo había llevado bajo su autorización. Supuso que alguno de su banda se lo había llevado para que Taichi no lo encontrara, pero comprendiendo el cómo se sentía, aquella persona se había callado para no remover heridas que todavía estaban sin cicatrizar. Y él tampoco quería tocar ese tema con nadie. Absolutamente con nadie, ni con Sora. _

_Sin embargo, desde aquel día, comenzaba a recibir cartas extrañas de aquel complejo hospitalario con letras despedidas de su hermano que Yamato interpretó que eran obra de Taichi con intenciones de burlarse de él._

_Todo quedaba claro. _

_Taichi le había encontrado para volverlo a perder y uno de los suyos lo había escondido en otra parte. Pero esas acciones de su rival le indicaban que removería cielo, tierra y mar para seguir buscándolo, encontrarle y matarle._

_No quería reconocerlo, pero siempre había tenido miedo. Taichi había descubierto el romance que tenía con Sora. Había descubierto en el pasado el paradero de su hermano y ahora, tendría más entusiasmo en buscarle y matarlo. Y perder todo lo importante de su vida de forma definitiva. _

_-¡¡Yamato!! –escuchó en la lejanía la voz de Sora cargada de miedo y angustia._

_-¡¡oni-chan!! –su hermano ahora._

_Y ante sus ojos vio el futuro. Ellos muertos._

---

Yamato despertó repentinamente sudando frío y jadeando con fuerza. Esa pesadilla había sido tan real. El pasado, el presente, el futuro. Todo unido. Por un momento, pensó que aquel angustioso futuro había sucedido realmente, solo hasta que sintió el dolor por todo su cuerpo y como si sus costillas se rompiesen, fruto de la pelea mantenida con Joe, Daisuke y Takuya.

-por fin has despertado.

Escuchó la voz proveniente de Ryo y alzó la vista encontrándolo apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

La puerta se abrió y ahí apareció Kouji inexpresivo como si hubiere presentido que ya estaba despierto.

-pensaba que me dejaríais pudrir en aquel lugar. –dijo el rubio extrañado de que le rescataran.

-somos humanos después de todo. Además tú también has hecho muchas cosas por nosotros. Era algo que te debíamos. –respondió Kouji girando la vista.

-ya veo. Entonces para la próxima quedaré en el sitio. –bromeó aunque no era el momento adecuado.

-Yamato... ¿por qué? De tantas mujeres¿por qué tuviste que escoger a Sora precisamente? –le preguntó Ryo con reproche sin comprender.

Yamato se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

-Ryo el amor es libre. Yo no sabía quien era ella cuando me enamoré. Pero después de esto y lo que le ha pasado no la veré más. No hace más que sufrir continuamente.

-¿lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Kouji curioso al igual que Ryo- ¿de qué hablas?

-¿recordáis hace unos días cuando Daisuke por accidente disparó a Sora?

-¿cómo olvidarlo? Ese día actuaste como un cobarde cuando no quisiste enfrentarte a Taichi. –dijo Kouji de forma provocante.

-Kouji. –dijo suavemente Ryo.

-déjalo, da igual. En el fondo tiene razón. –suspiró con fuerza recordando ese momento. Seguía siendo doloroso- no quise enfrentarme a Taichi, porque Sora estaba allí, porque ella estaba embarazada. Porque ella esperaba un hijo mío. –ambos abrieron los ojos como platos ante esa revelación- no quería pelear porque temía que saliera dañada. Y al final, si acabamos peleando fue por mi culpa. Porque me puse celoso de ver como Kido le pasaba el brazo. Y por mi acto infantil recibí la consecuencia. Ella perdió al niño y la posibilidad de tener más.

Tanto Akiyama como Minamoto no sabían que decir. Se compadecían de él y comprendían que ambos habían ido en serio.

-ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. No puedo verla porque Taichi también ha descubierto lo nuestro. Dudo que haya sido por Sora.

-¿no sabes cómo? –preguntó el peliazul.

-no.

-es muy extraño que los yuuki se hayan enterado al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Aquí hay gato encerrado. –empezó Ryo a sospechar.

-y lo hay. –reconoció Yamato- estoy convencido que el culpable es el mismo que intentó violar a Hikari hace años.

-¿violar? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-sí, pero ahora poco me importa lo que le hubiera hecho. Quién atacó a Takeru realmente fue Taichi y eso es lo único que tengo en mente.

-¿le atacaron? –preguntó Kouji de inmediato.

-sí. Pero no fue una simple paliza. No fue nada de eso... fue mucho más. Fue algo de lo que no os imagináis. Takeru ha sido... –desvelando el misterioso asunto que encerraba.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

En dos lugares alejados de la ciudad donde ambas bandas se enfrentaban, en dos puntos completamente opuestos a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, descansaban una Hikari y un Takeru.

La primera representaba heridas por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos denotaban la locura. Tapada de pies a cabeza por la propia joven temblaba como si estuviera viviendo un asunto que lo llevó a ese estado.

El pequeño rubio, por su parte, tenía también heridas por todo su cuerpo mucho más graves que las de Hikari. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero sin luz ni brillo. Un muerto viviente donde su vida dependía de las máquinas del hospital.

Ambos jóvenes mantenían el recuerdo de lo que hace muchos años habían padecido, pero estando uno en coma y la chica temiendo a todos los que se acercaban impedían decir el nombre del culpable. Solo de sus labios surgía una palabra que era dicha a diaria.

-oni-chan.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Por fin se acabó el capítulo, dirán algunos. Anuncio que estamos en la recta final y surgió algo que no tenía previsto, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino quedaba muy obvio. Pues ya veis que quién violó a Hikari pudo haber sido Joe, Daisuke o Takuya. Comienza la votación¿quién creéis que fue?

Pues ahora con Yama y Sora descubiertos, que Mimi odie a Taichi y que Yamato desvelara el secreto a Ryo y a Kouji queda por saber algo más de Takeru y Hikari. Quizás en el próximo capítulo se sepa algo más de ellos y lo sucedido con una pequeña sorpresa y una inesperada aparición de un personaje que no imagináis.

Por último, que siento la tardanza y lo que más siento si el capítulo no estuvo de vuestro agrado porque tengo la impresión de que falta algo o que no está bien. Pero quizás le doy demasiadas vueltas, sois vosotros quienes teneis la palabra.

Agradecimiento especial (con las respuestas para el próx lunes en mi pág de bashonoatsuki) a:

_Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta, Nemarie, Antotis, ilovekurama218, SkuAg, Kyoko4ever, sakura-hop, Alexeigirl, Nia Black, Dark Angel Love, selene, soraDark666, NaikaChan, Isfryd Beloved, CieloCriss, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Kokoro No Tsuki, ragamuffing y MiZu-kohai._

'Atori'


	7. Realidad que duele

En esta ocasión, no pongo los miembros de cada banda y sus edades ya que lo pondré en mi pág de BashonoAotsuki.

Capítulo dedicado a **SkuAg**, amiga tal como te prometí.

**--------------------------------------------------**

_Realidad que duele_

---

La noche caía, el silencio estaba presente, dentro de la habitación una tensión que fácilmente se podría cortar. Yamato sentado en su cama con los ojos cerrados expresando de esa manera su dolor y su impotencia, no se atrevía a dirigir la mirada a sus dos fieles aliados y ahora amigos y confidentes donde ya conocían la verdad sobre el joven Takeru.

Sus rostros era de la mayor de todas las sorpresas y la incredulidad de que Taichi Yagami cometiese aquel ultrajo sobre un adolescente, sobre un chico.

-¿estás… estás… estás seguro qué Taichi hizo eso? –preguntó Ryo sin creerse aquella confesión.

-yo también quedé aterrorizado al enterarme, pero todo lo que os he contado es la dolorosa verdad.

-¡¿y solo porque creyó que Takeru fue el que violó a Hikari¡¡Menuda venganza la suya!! –escupió con asco Kouji sintiendo un odio más fuerte que el que Yamato albergaba.

Yamato solo sonrió débilmente. Abrió los ojos encontrando la furia y el deseo de venganza en sus dos compañeros.

-sé como os sentís, pero recordad que seré yo quién mate a Taichi.

-ahora estás muy malherido Yamato. Estoy convencido que Taichi querrá aprovecharse de eso y atacarnos dentro de poco. –agregó Ryo.

-lo sé. Ese tipo es un mal nacido y retorcido. Quiere mi cabeza como yo la suya. Pero no se atreve a cortármela por el vínculo de amistad que antes nos unía. Se siente desconcertado ante eso. –apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la cabecera- en ese aspecto él y yo somos distintos porque a mí no me importaría matarle a sangre fría. Después de todo yo soy el lobo.

-de todas maneras, no está de más prevenir. –continuó Akiyama- si tú quieres matarle, te concederemos ese honor, pero déjanos vengar lo ocurrido con Takeru y lo que hoy te ha hecho.

-por una vez has dicho algo con sentido. –dijo Kouji crujiendo los nudillos- Yamato no intentes detenernos porque iremos de igual manera. –sabiendo como era su líder.

-no pienso hacerlo. –concluyó el rubio.

-Yamato, -empezó Kouji- respeto a lo de la violación de Hikari, dices que sabes quién ha sido¿acaso fue Takuya?

La verdad es que poco le importaba lo que le hubiera sucedido a la hermana de Taichi, pero si Takuya fuese el culpable, tendría que andarse con ojo si tenía intenciones de hacerle lo mismo a Izumi. No era imbécil para saber que Kanbara todavía andaba obsesionado con la rubia, era tan obvio que lo asqueaba.

-es imposible. –negó Ryo- Takuya no tendría motivos para violar a Hikari. En todo caso, sería Daisuke ya que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿No?

Yamato les miró seriamente. Si les confesaba quién era el autor, estaba seguro de que su compañero lo perseguiría para matarle como él con Taichi. Y no quería que viviese el mismo calvario y arrepentirse una vez cometida la tragedia.

-id con cuidado. –fue su respuesta y antes de que empezaran a quejarse- y si podéis… decidle a Sora que lo nuestro ha terminado.

Ryo y Kouji observaron como su rostro se había vuelto inexpresivo. Su líder había desviado la mirada hacia la ventana como si en el fondo aquella ruptura le doliera en lo más profundo y lo encontraron injusto. Injusto porque ellos mejor que nadie comprendían que en ese estado lo mejor era callarse y no protestar sobre el antiguo tema que les tenía en vilo.

Yamato había jugado en ese momento inteligentemente sus cartas.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba destrozado, sumamente dolorido y ¿la culpa¿Quién tenía la culpa? Él mismo por imbécil. Por pensar en su venganza. Por tener ojos en el pasado. Por no ver el presente ni pensar en el futuro.

Hasta ahora solo se movía como una marioneta. Alguien manejaba los hilos pero su alma seguía en lo que había sucedido años atrás. En el día en que vio a su hermana violada, inconsciente, en coma, sin ver jamás aquella sonrisa risueña. Sin poder verla nunca más.

Esa había sido la última vez que había visto su cuerpo. Alguien se la había llevado y solo tenía en mente al culpable de su violación.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños viéndose sangre deslizándose hasta rozar su muñeca y su antebrazo.

Los mataría, ese siempre fue su objetivo. Ambos hermanos arderían en el mismísimo infierno.

Pero ahora, devuelta al mundo real, al presente se había percatado que era un completo miserable egocéntrico.

Ella, la mujer que le había soportado, la que estaba a su lado ahora le odiaba. Le quería muerto. Había intentado matarle.

-

_Flash back:_

"_-parece que te odia. –dijo Junpei con nerviosismo. _

_-eso no es nada nuevo. –procediendo a caminar nuevamente- de todas formas, iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo y arreglarlo._

_-esto... –vacilando con miedo. Taichi sin embargo, seguía su camino- creo que... esto... no deberías ir... es que... no es que simplemente te odie, sino que te detesta... te aborrece... ella no quiere saber nada de ti... cada vez que te nombrábamos se ponía como una histérica y chillaba como una loca..." _

Esas fueron sus palabras y Taichi frente a la puerta que separaba a su novia de él no sabía que decir para calmarla. Recordaba que Juri le había rogado entre lágrimas que la devolviera a la realidad. No había entendido bien eso.

-Mimi. –llamando a la puerta. Generalmente habría abierto sin más, después de todo esa era su habitación pero quería estar preparado para lo que tendría dentro.

Nada.

Todo silencio en el interior.

Movió el picaporte y al mirar se quedó asombrado al ver aquella escena. Toda la habitación revuelta como si entrase un ladrón y buscase algo desesperadamente que no daba encontrado.

Asustado corrió hacia Mimi que estaba de espaldas a él de rodillas en el suelo.

-Mimi¿qué…?

-¡¡no me toques¡¡Vete!! –gritó con la respiración agitada.

Taichi paró a escasos centímetros y no por sus palabras sino al descubrir un arma entre sus manos.

-Mimi, dame eso… -pidió lentamente.

-¡¡vete de aquí¡Lárgate! –mirándole con ojos extraños que Taichi supo descifrar como cuando alguien alcanza la locura. Ahora comprendía lo que Juri le había dicho.

-Mimi… por favor… dame eso…

-¡¡vete!! –apuntándole con los brazos temblando pero decidida a dispararle.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba asustado. No podía irse porque quién le aseguraba que con esa arma ella se quitara la vida, pero también estaba su seguridad, necesitaba seguir vivo para cumplir su venganza.

-Mimi… -acercándose a ella.

Un fuerte estruendo, sangre, lágrimas y un corazón hecho añicos.

Él estaba paralizado, mirándola sorprendido sin dolor, sin sentir nada, solo el de la decepción. Ella le había disparado, ella no había vacilado, ella había fallado, ella le había rozado la mejilla dejándole la cicatriz de un amor muerto.

El arma resbaló entre las manos femeninas, temblorosa acercó su mano para cerciorarse que eso había sido real, que ella había sido la culpable de que él tuviese esa herida sangrante. Al escuchar como la sangre caía sobre el piso, paró su mano a medio camino con más miedo. Se separó de él asustada, con el labio inferior temblándole de miedo, de miedo por lo que él pudiera hacerle.

-lo siento… lo siento… -murmuró una y otra vez- lo siento… lo siento…

-Taichi-san¿qué sucede? –apareciendo ahí toda la banda yuuki- hemos oído un disparo.

Fueron segundos para que comprendieran lo que había pasado.

-Juri, Iori quedaos con ella. –saliendo de esa habitación que por alguna razón le parecía que alguien la había embrujado.

Inexpresivo, destrozado pasó entre sus aliados sin poder ver como uno de ellos sonreía triunfante con el camino libre para cumplir tras muchos años sus ansiados planes.

_Fin flash back_

-

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de morirse. Todos los que confiaba le traicionaban con el paso del tiempo. Ya no tenía a nadie con quién reír, con quién desahogarse, con quién confiar, con quién sentirse a gusto. A nadie.

-es muy raro que el líder ande sin sus… ¿cómo las llamó nuestro líder? –escuchó una voz conocida por lo que alzó la cabeza.

-niwatori. (NA: en el capítulo anterior creo que no lo puse por lo que niwatori significa gallina) Aunque esta vez el gallo anda de camino hacia la carnicería. ¿Qué no lo ves desplumado? –otra voz conocida y Yagami se puso en alerta.

Ahí delante estaban las dos manos derechas del líder okami y por sus caras algo le decía que estaban dispuestos a cobrarse lo que Yamato había padecido.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser un descuidado y marcharse de la base en solitario¿Por qué no podía amargarse en alguna habitación?

A quién se engañaba, conocía la verdad. Sabía que sus enemigos irían tras él para devolverle lo de Yamato. Por ello estaba allí solo, esperándoles, esperando que ellos le dieran el dolor que quería por lo sucedido con Mimi.

Bajó la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste y con la guardia baja, esperó al incesante dolor y sufrimiento que solo los okami podrían ofrecerle.

-

Ellos seguían golpeando, pese a que Taichi no hacía ningún esfuerzo por defenderse. Se mantenía tirado en el suelo, sintiendo cada patada, cada costilla romperse, cada herida sobre su rostro, pero ninguna de ellas tan fuerte como el que Mimi le había hecho.

Las patadas cesaron, el dolor se intensificó como si aquellos golpes recibidos fuesen una cura, los escuchó correr, luego voces de sus aliados y perdió el conocimiento.

-

Los yuuki habían llegado, pero por lo menos Kouji y él habían logrado desquitarse por lo ocurrido con Takeru y lo de Yamato. Estaban convencidos de que con eso, ellos estaban en paz. Ahora solo quedaba que Yamato se recuperara, desafiar a Taichi, matarle y después… negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en ese después ya que múltiples posibilidades y ninguna buena barajaba en su mente. Tenía que concentrarse en aquella misión. Pasarle aquel mensaje a Sora. No tenía mucho tiempo. Kouji se había quedado haciendo guardia y él estaba dentro de la base enemiga. Pese a que los de mayor importancia estaban ayudando a Taichi, eso no implicaba que corriera gran riesgo paseándose por aquel terreno.

-especialmente porque no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar. –murmuró fastidiado.

Andando se fijó como una puerta se abría, por lo que inmediato se ocultó. De ahí salía Daisuke con una bandeja de vendajes extremadamente manchados en sangre. Vio como Motomiya se perdía en la lejanía y cuando ya no hubo nadie que lo hallara, abrió la puerta encontrándose con unas escaleras que subían. Inspeccionó el exterior y se aventuró a descubrir hacia donde le llevarían.

No fueron muchos escalones pero comprobó que estaban ligeramente llenos de polvo como el pasa manos y las paredes. Y lo que vio después le llamó la atención. Una puerta que se asimilaba a la de una prisión. Por la mirilla vio a la persona de su destino sentada, pálida e inconsciente. Una cama con las sábanas deshechas indicando que había sido usado y una jeringuilla en la mesita.

¿Los yuuki habían encarcelado a la hermanastra del líder¿La estaban maltratando¿Taichi había dado la orden?

Esos eran sus pensamientos y era algo que no podía creer. Aunque tras lo que le había hecho a Takeru no tendría porque sorprenderle.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se marchó de aquel lugar antes que le atraparan, pues en ese instante él era como un conejillo indefenso entre sus cazadores.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Esa misma noche, en la guarida okami Yamato escuchaba atentamente el relato que sus dos amigos le daban sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

-así que al final fue socorrido por los suyos. –dijo una vez terminada la historia, sin embargo el matiz que había usado era el de alivio y eso fue bastante perceptivo para sus acompañantes.

-¿Yamato no me digas que todavía piensas en él como tu mejor amigo? Tú mismo dijiste que eras diferente a él, que lo matarías a sangre fría. ¿O es que solo fue de boquilla?

-Kouji… no lo entiendes…

-¡¿ENTENDER EL QUÉ¡¡MALDITA SEA¡¡SI KOICHI FUESE VIOLADO POR MI MEJOR AMIGO NO DUDARÍA EN MATARLO!!

-Kouji. –le reprendió Ryo suavemente.

-¡¡NO PIENSO CALLARME¡¡ESTAMOS ANTE UNA GUERRA SIN SENTIDO¡¡HAN PASADO AÑOS Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACEN TANTO YAMATO COMO TAICHI ES INSULTARSE¡¡UNOS PUÑETAZOS PROPIOS DE CHICA PERO NO HAY EL VERDADERO DESEO DE MATAR¡¿QUÉ NECESITAS YAMATO¡¿QUÉ NECESITAS PARA MATAR A TAICHI¡¡EL CADÁVER DE TAKERU¡¿EH?!

Respirando con dificultad, soltando lo que Minamoto tenía en su interior, completamente frustrado como nunca en su vida había estado, salió del cuarto dando un portazo moviendo los pocos objetos que había dentro.

-Yamato…

-tiene razón. –cortándole- así que no te molestes en excusarle. Durante estos años solo hemos luchado con palabras, hemos lanzado amenazas pero nunca hubo hechos porque él fue mi mejor amigo. Si llegase a matarle yo iría con él.

-pero¿qué estás diciendo?

-Ryo, somos dos bandas que en un tiempo pasado fueron amigos. ¿Te sentirías bien si mataras a uno de ellos?

-no… pero…

-olvida ese tema. Ya nos preocuparemos en su momento. Por cierto¿cómo ha reaccionado Sora?

El moreno se puso nervioso. La imagen de la pelirroja venía a su mente.

¿Debía decírselo?

¡No!

Su líder quería cortar la relación que mantenía con la hermanastra del líder yuuki, pero eso no significaba que Yamato no siguiera enamorado. Estaba convencido que si le relataba lo que había visto, Ishida iría a por ella aún malherido.

-no la pude encontrar.

-vaya… -algo deprimido pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

-eh… Yamato voy a ver que hace Ruki.

El aturdimiento que el líder tenía, impidió ver que una de sus manos derechas ocultaba algo bastante perceptible.

Una vez que se hubo quedado solo, el rubio no pudo más que romperse la cabeza. Igual que Akiyama, igual que Taichi se encontraba desorientado y sin saber que hacer. Aunque su caso era sobre el futuro. ¿Qué haría una vez que todo acabase? No podía permitirse el lujo de vivir tranquilamente con el tormento de haber matado a alguien. Y que ese alguien fuese precisamente su mejor amigo no le ayudaba mucho.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Era noche, todo estaba muy oscuro, el graznar de las aves, todo en conjunto daban un paisaje tétrico. Eso era lo que Sora pensaba. En su cabeza se sentía prisionera de una mansión encantada donde el monstruo la ultrajaba y la tenía a orillas de la muerte. Ese monstruo se había quitado su disfraz ante ella, desvelándole toda la verdad. Matar a su hermanastro y a su querido Yamato ese eran sus objetivos principales.

Los estaba enfrentando cuando ambos eran inocentes, cuando él era el culpable de todo. Tenía que hacer algo, le gritaba su yo interno, pero estaba asustada muy asustada. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Solo para pensar, pensar en ¿por qué¿Por qué él estaba haciéndole eso¿Por qué él?

Solo de pensar en él, la piel se le puso de gallina y estremecimientos recorrió por toda su espina dorsal como si tratara con el mismísimo demonio.

Yamato, tenía que pensar en Yamato.

Solo fue que en su mente resonara su nombre para sentirse mejor. Aunque solo un poco.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto que comenzaba a echarlo de menos.

-

"_-ese Yamato me las va a pagar con creces, voy hacer que sufra como nunca ha sentido." _

-

Se acordó de lo último que su hermanastro había dicho. ¿Qué habría pasado¿Qué habría hecho Taichi contra Yamato?

Tras haber sido encerrada y ultrajada por su agresor, su mente había quedado vacía olvidándose del rubio Ishida por completo.

-Ya… ma… to…

Como si la hubieran escuchado, la puerta se abrió de par en par donde el culpable sonreía torcidamente.

Yamato quedó en un segundo plano y en su cerebro solo había el miedo y la desesperación.

-Yamato no vendrá a rescatarte Sorita. Gracias a tu hermanito, el pobre ahora está malherido, incapaz de moverse. Pero tranquila que su agonía muy pronto terminará. Pronto, muy pronto lo enterraremos bajo tierra.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Días más tarde, una madrugada en la más profunda oscuridad miembros de la banda yuuki se reunían para tratar algo de alto secreto y que su líder desconocía.

-¿de verdad tenemos que hacer eso? –preguntó uno como sino le gustara la idea.

-no te rajes ahora Daisuke. –le recriminó su acompañante molesto.

-es que… no es por Takeru, al contrario, quiero matarlo más que Taichi-san… pero Hikari-chan…

-ella es igual de culpable que Takeru. Ambos sabiendo de los sentimientos tan evidentes que tenías hacia Hikari, empezaron a salir como si se mofaran de ti.

-¿te crees que no me di cuenta de eso, imbécil? Solo con recordar sus sonrisitas me dan arcadas. Dakedo… –apretando los puños- ¡¿por qué tuviste que ser tú el que violase a Hikari-chan?! –más furioso.

-¿no me digas que todavía sigues resentido por eso? –sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¡¡sabíais que a mí no me hubiera importado¡¡Prefería ser yo el que la violara!!

-Daisuke, todos y con todos hablo también de Taichi, sabían de la obsesión que tenías hacia Hikari. Recuerda que Taichi antes de saber que supuestamente Takeru la había violado, te había acusado a ti.

-fue el baka de Yamato. –frustrado- él sabía perfectamente que tú eras el culpable. No sé por qué me culpó a mí.

-ese tipo tiene una especie de sexto sentido. Seguro que sospechaba que tú estabas involucrado o vete a saber.

-pues el puñetazo que me dio Taichi-san no me hizo gracia.

-míralo como una pequeña desgracia, después de todo cuando Taichi creyó que su hermanita fue violada por Takeru ayudado por Yamato te pidió disculpas casi de rodillas. –riéndose- es un ingenuo y lo sigue siendo. Nuestro líder ignora nuestros ocultos objetivos. Lo que ahora estamos a punto de conseguir, antes habría resultado una mera ilusión.

-¡ja¿Y no es esto una ilusión? Que Taichi-san mate a ese bastardo de Yamato y viceversa… ya lo has visto el otro día, Taichi-san nos paró cuando podíamos haberle matado. Él aún piensa en Yamato como su mejor amigo.

-por eso hay que matarles. A Takeru y a Hikari. Eso será la bomba que les ciegue y la palabra amistad sea algo banal. Se matarán entre ellos y así podré tener lo que he anhelado y que ese maldito okami me arrebató. –murmurando entre dientes.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Ante todo perdón por el retraso, lo siento muchísimo pero la inspiración no me venía para este fic, a pesar de que tenía las ideas y cuando me vino en tres días lo tenía terminado. Quedó mal escrito, lo sé, pero en fin, vosotros sois los que opináis y si os decepcionó pues que se le va hacer.

Sé que en este capítulo apenas hubo sorato, pero, en mi opinión, creo que era necesario para saber algunas cosas como por ejemplo lo que tanto queríais saber y yo para fastidiar más lo medio desvelo. Jejeje.

Bueno, ahora ya se sabe lo que pasó con Takeru, Yama se lo confió a Ryo y Kouji, Daisuke es uno de los responsables, Mimi odia a Taichi y éste anda abatido, Sora está prisionera y solo Ryo lo sabe. Y ahora quieren matar a Takeru y a Hikari. Con todos estos datos, supongo que os estaréis haciendo que estamos cerca del final. En el siguiente capítulo habrá alguien malherido de muerte.

Besos a todas y a todos y muchas por los reviews que me dejáis. Las respuestas en mi pág de BashonoAotsuki que pondré mañana.

'Atori'


	8. Intenciones ocultas

Debido a tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pongo las edades de los miembros de cada banda y a la que pertenecen.

* * *

**Okami:**

Yamato, 24 años

Koushiro, 23 años

Ken, 21 años

Miyako, 22 años

Ryo, 24 años

Ruki, 22 años

Henry, 22 años

Kouji, 21 años

Koichi, 21 años

Izumi, 21 años

Takeru, 21 años

-

**Yuuki:**

Taichi, 24 años

Sora, 24 años

Joe, 25 años

Mimi, 23 años

Daisuke, 21 años

Iori, 20 años

Takato, 22 años

Juri, 22 años

Takuya, 21 años

Junpei, 22 años

Hikari, 21 años

* * *

_Intenciones ocultas_

Un hombre rubio, acompañado de una bella castaña caminaban por los pasillos de un hospital guiados por la directora de centro.

-es una sorpresa que después de tanto tiempo, aparezca para llevarse a su hermano. –habló la directora girándose para verle- lamentablemente Takeru-kun no ha hecho progresos desde que lo internó, Yamato-sama.

-es por eso que he decidido llevármelo. Creo que estará mejor conmigo que aquí solo. –habló Yamato.

-desde luego siento de veras no haberle curado. Pero supongo que una violación es un trauma difícil de superar.

-eso es lo que decimos, pero no lo sabemos hasta que lo sufrimos en nuestras carnes. –objetó.

-claro. –asintió la directora.

Parándose ante una puerta, donde al lado estaba escrito el número de la habitación y el nombre del paciente, la directora le tendió una carpeta hacia Yamato para que firmara el alta de Takeru.

-espero que su hermano se recupere. –fueron las palabras de la directora como despedida.

-no lo dude de ello. –contestó el rubio devolviéndole la carpeta, para guardar una copia del alta en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Y dicho esto, abrió la puerta de la habitación, empujando a su acompañante a su interior y cerrarla tras de sí.

La habitación donde Takeru estaba, era simple y deprimente. Todo lo que ahí había era blanco y gris claro, desde las paredes, hasta la cama donde allí había un bulto tapado de pies a cabeza temblando como gelatina.

-Reika, -llamando a la castaña que se había quedado en shock al ver el estado del chico- ayuda a Takeru, mientras yo recojo sus cosas.

-hai… -avanzando hacia la cama despacio. Con cuidado fue destapando la manta que lo tenía escondido.

-¡DÉJADME! –gritó Takeru con terror para volver a esconderse bajo las mantas.

Ese acto sorprendió tanto al hombre como a la mujer que lo vieron donde ahora lo escuchaban sollozar.

-no quiero… dejadme aquí… tengo miedo… hermano… hermano… tengo miedo…

El rubio se acercó a él, para sentarse en la cama y acariciarle paternalmente, pero ese simple gesto hizo que el aludido saltara de la cama hasta el rincón más cercano con la manta enrolladla.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡QUE NADIE ME TOQUE! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! –volvía a gritar desesperado con lágrimas en sus ojos que yacían sin vida y color mirando a aquel rubio que desde luego no era Ishida Yamato- ¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO AYÚDAME!

-Takeru cálmate. Te llevaré donde está tu hermano, te lo prometo.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Me harás lo mismo que él! –el pensarlo hizo que lo reviviera en su mente como si lo viviese en ese presente- ¡NO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡BASTA!

-Takeru, ¡Tu hermano Yamato está en peligro de muerte!

Y esas palabras bastaron para que saliera de esa ilusión y mirar con lágrimas a esos dos desconocidos.

-mi hermano… mi hermano…

-escúchame Takeru, -volvía hablar aquel hombre, viendo que estaba un poco más calmado- me llamo Yamaki Mitsuoka y soy detective privado. Durante estos años se ha desatado una guerra de bandas entre la Okami y Yuuki, donde tu hermano es el líder de una de ellas. La policía y todo cuerpo civil han intentado pararles, acabando por sembrar la muerte y la desesperación. En mi ardua investigación he acabado por descubrir que tú eres uno de los núcleos de esa guerra debido a lo que has padecido hace años a manos de otro hombre.

Tembleque por el cuerpo de Takeru, donde la conversación de Yamaki parecía haberle entrado por un oído y salido por otro, al estar en su propio mundo.

-¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Reika.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el sonido de móvil inundó la habitación.

-¿hai? Yamaki al habla… ¿habéis encontrado a Yagami Hikari?... –la respuesta escuchada al otro lado del teléfono pareció complacerle- recogedla y reuníos conmigo de inmediato. Es hora de detener esta guerra…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Parado ante una puerta cerrada, Taichi tenía dudas de si entrar o no. Tras ella estaba Mimi y desde aquel accidente no la había visto ni de lejos. Para evitar que hiciera locuras, sus aliados se turnaban para vigilarla sin dejarle nada de privacidad. Sin embargo, según sus compañeros, ella no protestaba por haber perdido su libertad, solo se la pasaba llorando o su mirada se volvía vacía, como lo había estado su hermana pequeña, después de haber sido violada.

Apoyó la frente sobre la puerta destrozado, preguntándose por qué las personas que más apreciaba las iba perdiendo una por una.

¿Qué le había hecho al mundo para que le apuñalaran por la espalda una y otra vez?

Una sonrisa sarcástica escapó de sus labios. Si lo pensaba bien, era culpa suya el que perdiera a Mimi. Ella había estado a su lado siempre, y nunca apreció ese gesto de paciencia y cariño que ella le brindaba. Solo aceptaba su amor, por necesidad primitiva. Nunca la amó, porque estaba cegado por lo que le había sucedido a Hikari. Pero la paciencia tiene un límite y él lo había sobrepasado cuando se había enterado de la relación oculta que mantenía su hermanastra con el imbécil de Yamato.

-neh Taichi, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Kido, hizo que recuperara la compostura y lo mirara de frente.

-ehm… sí… -contestó despistado.

-¿no deberías seguir descansando? –volvió a preguntar- todavía no te has recuperado de lo que los okami te hicieron.

-tengo algunas secuelas, pero me irrita estar a todas horas encamado. Además… -bajando la voz para observar la puerta cerrada- no paro de pensar en Mimi. –sincerándose- y también en Sora… -alarma para Kido que Taichi debido a que tenía la vista baja, no vio el nerviosismo que le recorría- cuando Sora llegó a la ciudad, la metí sin más a la organización sin darle razones de por qué nos enfrentábamos a los okami. No te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte Joe, pero si las circunstancias fuesen otras, me habría gustado que Yamato y Sora quedaran juntos. La personalidad de Yamato pese a que era la de un mujeriego, era por miedo a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y salir dañado. Y Sora era una muchacha dulce y paciente, incapaz de hacer daño a los demás, anteponiéndolos antes que a ella misma. –soltando una mueca graciosa- sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ya has visto que lo han hecho, estando en posiciones delicadas.

-pero… pero… las personas cambian… y cuando se ha cometido una maldad como lo que le hizo a Hikari, demuestra que todo rastro de bondad ha desaparecido y gustarle ese lado tan retorcido. Por lo que Yamato pudo engañar a Sora para matarte a ti o para cualquier plan maquiavélico suyo. Después de todo, Yamato es el enemigo. -hablaba Joe con firmeza y decisión.

-puede… pero…

-¿es que vas a perdonarle lo que ese bastardo le hizo a Hikari?

Como si ese fuese el detonante, el rostro de Yagami, pasó a ser el de la furia y la confianza sobre ese objetivo que lo tenía obsesionado.

-tienes razón. Ese Yamato haría lo que fuera para matarme. Es culpa suya que lo haya perdido todo y te aseguro que lo pagará muy caro. ¡Joe!

-¿sí?

-necesito absoluta soledad para recuperarme de mis heridas. Una vez que lo esté machacaremos a los okami de una vez para siempre.

-por supuesto. –ensanchando la sonrisa complacido- A propósito Taichi…

-¿sí?

-he dejado a Sora, a cargo de Daisuke. Tengo que hacer un asunto personal, por lo que regresaré mañana por la mañana.

-está bien, ten cuidado con los okamis.

-desde luego.

---

Ese mismo día, en el ático donde Sora estaba, la mujer lucía deplorablemente. Sollozaba continuamente y sus ganas de vivir eran nulas.

-Yamato… -lo llamaba una y otra vez, esperándolo como un príncipe cuando rescata a su doncella, aunque eso fuesen sueños estúpidos- Yamato…

Pero lo necesitaba tanto. Sus fuertes abrazos que la hacían sentir segura, sus besos apasionados que la dejaban sin respiración.

-Yamato…

-mira que llegas a ser lamentable. –una segunda voz masculina hizo que levantara la cabeza. Su alivio fue que no se trataba del culpable de su estado, Kido Joe- tanto Yamato, Yamato, Yamato, Yamato que ni me has oído llegar. –pronunciaba molesto, a medida que dejaba una bandeja con comida en la mesita.

-Daisuke… -verle fue como un rayo de esperanza para salir de esa pesadilla- ¡por favor llama a Taichi! –yendo hacia él desesperada- ¡Joe es el culpable de esta rivalidad! ¡Me tiene aquí encerrada violándome! ¡Por favor créeme!

Con parsimonia, Daisuke se libró del agarre de la pelirroja para desconcierto de ésta.

-¿Daisuke?

-no me has dicho nada que ya sabía.

-¿qué? –con los ojos en blanco.

-¡que es culpa de Yamato, su hermano y del propio Taichi que no pudiera estar con Hikari-chan!

-Daisuke…

-¡estaba todo bien preparado para que cobráramos nuestra venganza, pero tú lo fastidiaste al liarte con Yamato! –murmuraba fastidiado.

-¿de… de qué hablas?

Escuchar tales revelaciones hacía que despertara bruscamente de ese estado deprimente. Saber que no solo Joe, sino hasta Daisuke conspiraban contra Yamato y su propio líder Taichi, le daba ganas de salir por la puerta y gritar a los cuatro vientos quiénes eran los verdaderos culpables. Pero su curiosidad quería saber por qué y la verdad de todo eso.

-¡de deshacernos de Yamato y Taichi sin mancharnos las manos!

-¿por… por qué? ¿Solo por qué Hikari no fue tuya? ¡Eso es una tontería!

-claro que es una tontería. –repitió sarcástico- ¡una tontería cuando tú no eres una perdedora y puedes tener al que se te antoje! ¿Cómo vas a entender lo frustrado cuando me sentí al saber que Taichi le disgustaba que le pretendiera a Hikari-chan, mientras que a Takeru le permitía sus palabras indirectas que los llevó a un noviazgo secreto?

-¿noviazgo secreto? –más confusa. Sabía que en tiempos anteriores, Takeru y Hikari habían sido muy amigos, pero no que su relación había ido a más. ¿Sería acaso por eso por lo que se enfrentaban tanto Yamato como Taichi?

-así es. Como Takeru no tenía valor de encararse a Taichi y decirle que era novio de Hikari-chan, lo mantuvieron en secreto. –quizás porque a través de esas palabras llamaba al joven Takeru cobarde, era la razón por la que Daisuke sonriera con maldad- pero a mí, me repateaba verlos juntos. Y fue cuando él me ofreció la oportunidad de vengarme de ese maldito Takeru y de Taichi por no aceptarme. Joe también se metió en el ajo porque le tenía manía a Yamato. Tú no lo sabes, pero antes Yamato era un mujeriego que salía con chicas por diversión para después tirarlas y romperles el corazón una vez conseguido lo que quería de ellas. Y eso le hizo a la chica de la que Joe estaba enamorado.

-que Joe también se metió. –repitió lentamente. Escuchar el pasado de Yamato no tenía tanta importancia como el saber que había un tercer involucrado- ¿entonces hay otro?

-gracias a él, las cosas fueron como queríamos.

Furiosa, apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan orgullosamente de un plan que había llevado a la separación de dos grandes amigos que estaban equivocados? A pesar de que sus razones eran justificadas, aquel plan era macabro y retorcido.

-¿qué les hicisteis a Hikari y a Takeru? –exigió saber.

-Taichi cree que Hikari-chan fue violada por Takeru ayudado por Yamato, mientras que Yamato cree que Takeru fue violado por Taichi, cuando la realidad es que Hikari-chan fue violada por Joe, mientras que Takeru por él.

Asombro, asco, muchos sentimientos negativos unidos rondaban por la mente de Sora. Así entendía porque tanto Yamato como Taichi se odiaban a muerte y no tenían intención de perdonarse. Y lo que era peor, es que sus respectivos hermanos habían sido las víctimas que más habían sufrido. Todo ideado por esa tercera persona que tenía pinta de ser el cabecilla de esos tres.

-¿quién es él? ¿Quién es la persona que ha ideado todo esto?

-… -mirándola con gravedad- aunque te lo diga nada servirá, porque ahora mismo Joe va a avivar la ira de Taichi y Yamato, matando a Takeru y Hikari-chan.

Después de esa confesión, Daisuke sintió como lo empujaban, cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Sin dar tiempo a que reaccionase, observó como Sora se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla y escapar de allí, por lo que maldijo su estúpida torpeza de no haberla cerrado con llave.

-¡maldición! –espabilando, se levantó corriendo tras de ella- Si Sora canta, será el fin para nosotros.

Por otro lado, Sora corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Cuando Daisuke había soltado su última revelación, había actuado sin pensar al empujarle y escapar de su prisión, dando en el camino gracias a los dioses de que la puerta estuviera abierta.

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado, sino para buscar a su hermanastro y contarle esas intenciones ocultas.

-¡Taichi! ¡Taichi! –lo llamaba a gritos, mirando por todos lados, abriendo cada puerta por si estaba dentro de ellas- ¡TAICHI! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Una de las puertas se abrió y Sora corrió hacia ella aliviada. Pero la persona que salió no fue Yagami, sino Juri.

-Sora… ¿qué…?

La pelirroja escuchó pisadas rápidas por lo que dedujo que sería Daisuke buscándola desesperadamente. Sin dar tiempo a que la castaña terminara la frase, se metió en la habitación con la chica asombrada, más que nada de que Sora le tapara la boca y cerrase la puerta con rapidez y violencia.

Cuando Sora escuchó como esas pisadas pasaban enfrente de la puerta, hasta perderse en la lejanía, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, a pesar de tener el corazón a mil.

Más calmada, se fijó en que aparte de Juri, estaba también Mimi con rostro opaco pero que la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿dónde está Taichi? –preguntó de inmediato, despegando su mano de la boca de Juri.

Escuchar el nombre de Yagami hizo que Mimi mirara el piso y comenzase a llorar.

-¿Mimi? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó a Juri que también observaba el piso con pena.

-Taichi-san y Mimi-san han tenido una fuerte discusión cuando te encerraron. –confesó Juri, para mirar a Tachikawa que parecía no escucharlas- pero Mimi-san se lo tomó más a pecho y casi mata a Taichi-san, eso hizo que Taichi-san entrase en shock y desde entonces no se han visto ni hablado.

-Mimi… -mirándola con compasión. Ella mejor que nadie, sabía que el amor que sentía por su hermanastro era igual al que ella le profesaba al rubio Ishida.

-por cierto Sora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estás así? –percatándose de sus ropajes desgarrados y manchados de sangre.

-Juri, por favor hazme un favor y busca a Taichi, dile que venga de inmediato.

-no… -pronunció Mimi asustada, donde al parecer sí había sido interlocutora de aquella conversación- no quiero verle… no puedo verle… -pedía asustada. ¿Y si volvía a perder la cabeza y le disparaba? ¿Y si lo mataba? Eso era lo que rondaba en la mente de Tachikawa.

-Mimi escúchame, -yendo hacia ella, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, obligándola a que la mirase- han engañado a Taichi y también a Yamato. Están peleando sin razón. Joe y Daisuke les han tendido una trampa para que se maten.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Juri más conmocionada, así como Mimi que levantó la cabeza.

-no tengo tiempo para daros los detalles. Es por eso que tengo que hablar con Taichi y contárselo cuanto antes. Porque Joe va de camino de matar a Hikari y a Takeru.

-¡¿cómo?! –volvía preguntar Juri con los ojos como dos órbitas.

-por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder. –pedía Sora desesperada.

-Juri trae a Taichi. –ordenó ahora Mimi.

-Mimi… -pronunció Sora emocionada.

-ah… hai…

Acatando la orden recibida, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Daisuke agitado por la carrera. La castaña aterrorizada, retrocedió hasta llegar a Sora. Mientras que Mimi se abrazó a Takenouchi, quedando las tres mujeres unidas como si esa fuera su fortaleza contra Motomiya.

-has cometido un grave error Sora y más problemas para mí. –argumentó fastidiado. Con una mano, sujetó su pistola, apuntándolas, para impedir cualquier otra huída o que gritaran, mientras que con la otra cogía su móvil y hacía una llamada. A la espera de que al otro lado contestara, las observaba fijamente con rabia. El descuelgo de la llamada…- ¿Joe? Me temo que ha surgido un imprevisto…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la guarida Okami, Yamato observaba el exterior, como las nubes se iban amontonando en un día tan sofocante como aquel. Era algo contradictorio, pero ¿quién ha dicho que en verano o en primavera no puede llover? Y el hecho de que la estación sea calurosa con la posibilidad de que llueva era algo que irritaba a Yamato.

Odiaba el calor.

Odiaba la humedad.

Y más lo odiaba cuando venían uno después del otro, porque en un día como aquel, había sucedido lo de su hermano. Por lo que de alguna manera, lo veía como un mal presagio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, por lo dio la orden de que podía pasar.

-¿pasa algo Ryo? –sin voltearse, viendo su reflejo a través del cristal de la ventana, pudo fijarse como en su rostro tenía dibujado, "tengo algo que quiero contarte, pero no me decido"

-solo buscaba a Kouji.

-ha ido a hacer unos recados. Dijo que tardaría. –para voltearse a verlo.

-ah… -se decía desilusionado.

Tantos días habían pasado después de ver a Sora en un estado lamentable, que le comía la cabeza, y al final había acabado por decidirse y confesárselo a Kouji y que éste decidiera si decírselo a Yamato o no. Pues o se lo contaba a alguien o explotaría. Tenía a Ruki, pero sabiendo lo feminista que era, aunque Sora fuera la enemiga, iría corriendo hacia la guarida de los yuuki y a dejar sin carrera de padre a Kido.

-oye Ryo, si vas a contarme eso que te reconcome o lo haces ya o no me enerves con esa actitud. –indicó Ishida molesto.

-oh no… no tengo nada que contarte… es más bien a Kouji… asuntos de pareja ya sabes… -decía nervioso- pues lo espero… esto… nos vemos…

Mentía más que cacareaba. Fueron los pensamientos de Yamato una vez solo. Dio otro vistazo al exterior donde las primeras gotas acariciaron el cristal y resbalaban como lágrimas. Lágrimas que le recordaban a las de su hermano después de que sufriera aquella atrocidad. Lágrimas que podría ver en Sora cuando supiera que su relación ya había llegado a su fin.

Entonces, si había tomado aquella decisión, ¿por qué era él el que lloraba?

Qué fácil era la respuesta.

Porque seguía amándola, pero era por su bien que debían dejar de verse. Cualquier día, mañana mismo, podría cruzársele los cables y ejecutar su venganza contra Taichi.

¿Cómo iban a estar juntos después de eso? ¿Cómo podría vivir con el sentimiento de haber matado a alguien, con la posibilidad de gustarle esa sensación y matar a todo el que esté por delante?

Pues ya hace tiempo que se había decidido.

El día que matara a Taichi, le seguiría.

Y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-así está bien… -se dijo para convencerse de que era la decisión acertada, aunque ahora sufriera.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En otro lado, Minamoto se refugiaba de la lluvia bajo la tolda de una de las pocas tiendas que la lucía y que estaba abierta. Pues aquella ciudad en ruinas, solo iban hacia delante unas cuantas tiendas que no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de querer vender, aunque estuvieran en medio de una zona cero.

Molesto, se sacudió el agua que estaba impregnado por sus ropas.

Como a su líder, odiaba la lluvia, y que cayera un torrencial, pues más odio tenía. Debido a la brusquedad de secarse, algo cayó al suelo tintineando, de manera que Kouji se dio cuenta y apresurado, antes de que cayera por el alcantarillado, volviendo a mojarse, cogió aquella cajita pequeña y cuadrada.

Una vez en sus manos, ya la lluvia no le importó que lo calara de pies a cabezas. Ver aquella caja y lo que contenía, hacía que se imaginara lo que sucedería en unas cuantas horas.

Todo había sido a causa de su hermano Koichi, que medio en broma se lo había sugerido.

-

_-neh hermanito, a ver cuando me das un sobrino que tengo ganas de ser tío, porque imagino que no será por intentos. –guiñándole el ojo pícaramente._

_-deja de decir tonterías Koichi. ¿Cómo vamos a tener un hijo en esta situación? –respondió molesto y avergonzado._

_-¿en esta situación? –repitió con inocencia- oh claro, aún tenéis que casaros. Pues ya va siendo hora, antes de que se os pase el arroz. Si quieres soy tu padrino, hermanito._

_-¡oh déjame en paz!_

_-el otro día, tu Izumi-chan estaba viendo una película con Miyako donde al final los protagonistas se casaban y tu noviecita alegó que le encantaría vestirse de blanco. ¿Vas a ser tan malo y no consentir ese capricho y el de darme sobrinitos? –había dicho más picarón._

-

Sin embargo, el imaginarse a Izumi con la ilusión de vestirse de blanco, se quedó tan grabado en su mente que no pudo evitar rendirse y concederle su deseo. Esa había sido la razón por la que se decidiera a comprar aquella cajita con el anillo de compromiso en su interior.

Puede que estuvieran en una situación muy delicada, pero tenían derecho aunque fuese por un día, a olvidarse de lo que eran y seguir con su vida. De seguro que Yamato diría eso.

Estornudó de repente, dándose cuenta de lo tan empapado que estaba, por lo que se rió irónico.

Considerando una tontería refugiarse de la lluvia, cuando ya no había remedio, se decidió volver a la guarida okami, imaginando el griterío de su novia al verlo tan mojado y la exagerada preocupación de su hermano.

De pronto se paró en seco al escuchar la voz reconocida de Joe Kido, en el callejón que había pasado. Por alguna razón ilógica, Minamoto acercó la oreja, por si escuchaba algo interesante. Su primer impulso era el de cómo miembro de la banda Okami, mano derecha del líder, enfrentarse a Kido y conseguir lo que tras tantos años no daban conseguido, la exterminación de la banda Yuuki. Pero el que buscase a tientas en sus bolsillos su arma, hizo que en su camino tocase aquel obsequio tan especial que le daría a Izumi, por lo que recapacitó sobre sus acciones. Lo que menos quería en ese día tan especial era llegar a su guarida lleno de heridas y pedirle en ese estado matrimonio a la rubia. Por no mencionar lo que la lluvia había hecho con su agraciada figura.

Sonrió, desistiendo definitivamente de su pelea contra aquel yuuki.

-así que primero Hikari y Takeru han desaparecido, para que ahora el inepto de Daisuke la haya jodido de pleno.

Esa segunda voz cargada de maldad y odio, pero tan reconocida como uno de los okamis, fue lo que le hizo volver a asomar no solo la oreja, sino a mirar si el propietario era quién él se imaginaba.

-el error ha sido mío, por confiarle la vigilancia de Sora. Pero entre los yuuki solo Daisuke sabe de toda esta verdad.

-y ahora gracias al listillo de Daisuke, Sora, Mimi y Juri. –agregó con más molestia.

-¿qué hacemos ahora? Las chicas saben de lo nuestro, aunque no que tú eres el eje de todo este plan. Y Takeru y Hikari que era nuestra última carta para que Yamato y Taichi se mataran, han desaparecido.

-no te quejes como un marica Joe. Lo que está claro, es que quiénes los sacaron, les sonsacaran la verdad, por lo que debemos de hacer algo, ahora. –pensando- y puede que Mimi y Sora sean las personas ideales para avivar esa llama. –con una idea en mente- a mí el imbécil de Yamato no me engaña, si ha sentido algo por esa pelirroja sabiendo que era su enemiga, es algo que no se puede suprimir sin más. Por eso, matarla, lo encenderá. A Taichi le pasará lo mismo, si su querida Mimi aparece muerta. Nosotros seremos los testigos, y los que les muestren sus cuerpos sin vida. Después de todo, no van a desconfiar de lo que digamos.

Kouji se quedó en blanco por lo que había escuchado y lo que pretendía, su propio aliado. Sin querer, se encontraba temblando por la perversa idea que tenía. Retrocedió un paso haciendo un leve ruido siendo perceptivo por los dos hombres que se voltearon de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿quién es? Seas quien sea, sal de una vez... –exigió su compañero okami dando un paso al frente.

Kouji supo que no tendría salida, pero tampoco pensaba huir, no ahora que sabía que él les había traicionado, así que se descubrió sorprendiendo a Joe y a su compañero.

-Kouji Minamoto, la mano "izquierda" de Yamato. –dijo su "amigo" con una tranquilidad que le daban arcadas- deduzco que has escuchado nuestra conversación.

-deduces bien. ¿Cómo has podido? Te alias con el enemigo, traicionas a Yamato… pero, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Por qué?

-mira Minamoto, el hecho de que te hayas pasado por estos lares, hace que cambie mis planes y seas el que avive la ira de Yamato. –sacando su pistola- cuando estés en el otro mundo y veas a Sora, -y un sonido fuerte se escuchó en aquel callejón. Los ojos de Koujin se agrandaron como platos, un hilo de sangre corriendo por su labio inferior y cayó al suelo- que te agradezca el que haya podido vivir un poco más. Porque después de que Yamato y Taichi mueran, todos los insectos que me han jodido, les seguirán.

El susodicho, se fue acercando hasta su víctima inconsciente, donde comprobó su estado, notando su pulso débil e irregular.

-se nota que es la mano derecha de Yamato. –comentó maravillado de que estuviera vivo- Igualmente, no durará mucho en seguir en este mundo. Joe… -cargando al pelilargo- procura no fastidiarla como Daisuke, y ejecuta la misión.

-bien…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras tanto, en otra ciudad lejos de donde sucedía aquella rivalidad entre las bandas Yuuki y Okami, el detective privado Yamaki Mitsuoka se encontraba en una sala observando como la lluvia caía, sentado sobre uno de los sofás verdes, donde en el de al lado estaba Takeru. Lo observó donde no había bebido del cacao que Reika le había ofrecido. Lo mismo ocurría con los emparedados que seguían amontonados en el platito que estaba en el centro.

-deberías comer algo. –le ofreció- después de todo, muy pronto te reencontrarás con una vieja amiga.

Eso hizo que Takeru levantara la vista confuso.

-Yamaki, Masaru, Toma y Yoshino ya han llegado con ella. –anunció Reika.

-justo a tiempo. –levantándose para recibirlos.

Takeru, con su estado mental en lo sucedido hace años y lo que sucedía en ese presente, se fue girando observando a un grupo de dos chicos y una chica. Lo que le sorprendió e hizo que se levantara bruscamente, fue otra joven en un estado parecido al suyo, y que estaba sujeta por la chica recién llegada.

-Hi… ¿Hikari?

-¿Takeru? –había mencionado la chica al instante, tras haber escuchado su nombre de aquella voz tan reconocida.

Yamaki y los suyos, observaron como la palidez de Yagami se iba yendo y en su rostro se dibujaba el alivio y la emoción, por lo que dedujeron que el culpable de la violación de la chica no había sido el joven Takeru como el líder de la banda Yuuki creía.

El rubio adulto, analizó como los dos jóvenes al reencontrarse, las heridas del pasado parecían esfumarse. Volviendo a sentarse en el sofá verde, cogió la taza para dar un sorbo a su café ya frío.

-bueno, Takeru imagino que antes no habrás escuchado lo que te dije respeto a tu hermano. Y aunque te haya prometido llevarte con él, antes de nada, deberás contarnos si fue Taichi el causante de tu violación.

-¿mi hermano? ¿Cómo…? –inquirió Hikari incrédula.

-¡NO! –contestó Takeru tan extrañado como sorprendido.

-pues eso es lo que piensa tu hermano. –acotó uno del grupo que había traído a Hikari, su cabello era rubio y su mirada seria.

-pero… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué cree eso…?

-eso es algo que todavía desconocemos. –aportó otro del grupo que era moreno y que tanto Hikari como Takeru le recordaban en cierta manera a Taichi.

-así mismo, hemos descubierto que lo que te pasó a ti, Hikari-chan fue obra de Takeru y Yamato. –habló Reika.

-¡MENTIRA! –exclamó la morena- ¡ellos no me han hecho nada!

-entonces tu hermano está muy engañado. –objetó la chica que estaba a su lado y que recibía el nombre de Yoshino.

-me parece que os debemos una explicación completa de lo que ha ocurrido en los años en los que habéis estado ingresados. –comenzó Yamaki para volver a acabar con el café que tenía en su taza.

-

Una vez terminada la explicación, tanto Takeru como Hikari se quedaron incrédulos por lo que sus respectivos hermanos estaban haciendo… por ellos.

Las lágrimas aflojaban sobre Hikari al imaginar a su hermano yendo tan lejos para salvar su honor, sin importar que su rival hubiera sido el mejor de todos los amigos que había tenido. Aunque sabiendo la razón, no podía culparlo, pero también cómo había podido creerlo.

-…el hecho de que hayan creído semejante historia, es porque hay como mínimo dos cómplices contra ellos, uno por cada banda. Y vosotros después de "ese" suceso no os habéis dignado a mantener contacto con ellos, por vergüenza, ¿me equivoco? –el rostro que portaban ambos jóvenes indicaba que así era.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras, en otra parte, el traidor okami aporreaba la puerta de su guarida con Kouji a sus hombros.

-abrid, rápido, es urgente. –decía desesperado, interpretando bien su papel de melodramático.

La puerta se fue abriendo, siendo Koichi el portero.

-¿qué ocu….? –pero no terminó la frase, ya que al ver a su hermano herido e inconsciente lo alteró- ¡HERMANO! –sujetándolo, advirtió la frialdad de su cuerpo, así como su leve pulso- ¡¡HERMANO!! –apretándolo contra él, sollozó como un niño pequeño.

-Koichi, ¿qué pasa?

El grito y sollozos del otro gemelo, había hecho que todos los okami, incluido Yamato se acercaran a la entrada. Y el ver como Koichi lloraba, aferrando el cuerpo de su hermano, solo una palabra acudió a la mente de los okami, muerte.

-¡¡KOUJI, NOOO!! Por favor no… -lloraba ahora Izumi, donde sus piernas, incapaces de tenerla en pie, cayó de rodillas con sus ojos verdes inundados y sus mejillas coloradas del llanto- no… por favor…

-está aún vivo, pero la bala le alcanzó cerca del corazón. Lo siento, no pude impedirlo. –se disculpaba aquel traidor.

-¿quién ha sido? –quiso saber Yamato con su voz cargada de ira y venganza.

-los yuuki. –contestó el traidor okami- Yagami Taichi fue quién le disparó.

Yamato cerró los puños, viendo como Koichi e Izumi sufrían amargamente por lo ocurrido a Kouji, donde él en parte había sido culpable, al dejar que se uniera a la banda.

Cerrando los ojos, recordó la de veces que Minamoto le indicaba que debería matarle para acabar con aquello, acertando en su suposición de que como Taichi había sido su mejor amigo, no tenía el valor para matarlo.

Pero esta vez, Yagami había ido demasiado lejos. Había atentado contra uno de los suyos, donde ahora mismo estaba a las puertas del abismo.

-Yamato no podemos dejar esto así. –gritó Ruki llena de ira.

-debemos vengarnos por lo que han hecho. –apoyó Ryo igual que su novia.

Ya no habría compasión para Yagami y los yuuki, acabaría con ellos, con todos, aunque eso incluyese a Sora.

-lo que hoy le ha pasado a Kouji es la señal de que los yuuki quieren vernos muertos. Pues se arrepentirán de que saquemos nuestras garras y colmillos. –a cada frase que decía, el tono de Yamato iba creciendo lleno de decisión- No tendremos piedad, mataremos a cada uno de los yuuki. No quiero que tengáis compasión, matadles a todos, excepto a Taichi. Él es mío. –entrecerrando los ojos, donde solo podía verse una línea.

Esas palabras hicieron que el traidor sonriese maquiavélicamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Volviendo a la casa donde estaba Yamaki con sus subordinados y Takeru y Hikari.

-…según vuestro registro en la clínica, no ha sido firmado por Taichi y Yamato respectivamente, por lo que estas dos personas que lo hicieron, probablemente sean los que están contra ellos. –leyendo una hoja que se trataba de la copia del original.

-estoy convencido que fueron ellos los que sugirieron encerrarles en ese manicomio para tenerlos localizados para algún plan de emergencia. –murmuró el moreno- de hecho, Yoshino y yo hemos visto como Kido Joe estaba rondando por la clínica donde Hikari-san estaba.

El rostro de Takeru se volvió lívido y comenzó a tener los mismos síntomas que cuando Yamaki y Reika lo encontraron en la habitación del hospital.

-muy buena Masaru. –le amonestó el otro rubio dándole un capón- sabiendo que Kido Joe es uno de los posibles autores de lo que le hicieron al chaval, vas y lo mencionas.

-¡maldito Toma eso ha dolido! –sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza- además, yo solo aporto información a lo ocurrido. Debemos tener bien claro quiénes son los que están en la sombra conspirando.

-pero no hay que ir tan directo, ¡bruto! –fue ahora Yoshino la que le amonestó.

-según el informe recogido, Ki… -Reika que era la que hablaba, observó al pequeño rubio, para carraspear- ese hombre fue el que registró a Yagami Hikari.

-entonces, el que registró a Ishida Takeru también lo es… -pensativo, Yamaki releía ese nombre escrito.

-su nombre… -empezó Hikari llena de incertidumbre que se apreciaba al agarrar con fuerza sus ropas. Tragó saliva, con el labio inferior temblándole- su nombre… su nombre es…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la guarida Yuuki, en el ático donde Sora había estado encerrada, volvía a encontrarse la pelirroja pero acompañada de las cautivas Mimi y Juri. En el interior también estaba Daisuke cruzado de brazos, observándolas de tal manera que no perdía detalle de los movimientos que hacían las tres. Aunque la única que podría hacer algo en falso, era Sora, ya que tanto Mimi como Juri sollozaban desesperadas, con el miedo en la piel.

-Daisuke, ábreme.

Y a ese miedo, se les unió Sora al escuchar la voz de Kido al otro lado y la posibilidad de que se repitiera la pesadilla, aún delante de sus amigas. Y ahí aparecía, sonriendo orgulloso del poder que tenía contra ella.

-¿y bien? ¿Has… has matado a Hikari-chan? –su voz sonaba entre apagada y triste al imaginarse a su amada muerta.

-ha desaparecido. –su buen humor cambió radicalmente al haberse enterado que alguien se la había llevado haciéndose pasar por el líder Yuuki- y Takeru igual. Por lo que tendremos que hacer que Taichi y Yamato caigan ya mismo.

-¿no lo estamos intentando hacer desde hace años? Matar a Hikari-chan y Takeru era lo que les encendería, pero con ellos desaparecidos, es posible que regresen y acaben por descubrir de nuestros planes. Estamos acabados senpai. –decía derrotado.

-Yamato no tardará en declararnos la guerra. "Él" ha disparado a la preciada mano derecha de Ishida. En cuanto a Taichi, Hikari-chan no es lo único que más adora. -observando a las tres cautivas con maldad, donde Mimi y Juri estaban pasmadas por la conversación escuchada. Aunque fueran conscientes de que esos dos conspiraban contra su propio líder, ser testigos de ese hecho, era otra historia- Daisuke, llévate a Sora y a Juri a mi habitación. Y procura que nadie te vea.

-¿qué vas hacer?

-él me ha dicho que mate a Mimi, para que la culpa se la lleve Yamato. Pero si antes la violo, lo hará perder la cabeza.

-¡ni se te ocurra! –le escupió Sora, sintiendo como Mimi se agarraba a ella con terror y pánico- ¡tómame a mí en su lugar, pero no le hagas nada a Mimi!

-en ti no surgirá el mismo efecto que en Mimi. Venga Daisuke, llévatelas. Hay que darse prisa.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Hikari -había cortado Yoshino el nombre que la mencionada iba a revelar- no es necesario que lo digas. Tenemos la suposición de que quién haya registrado a Takeru sea el que te ha hecho eso. –comentó con dulzura.

La joven castaña bajó sus ojos rojos, donde sus manos temblorosas estaban sudadas y la arruga en su ropa al haberla sujetado con tanta presión. De reojo, observó a Takeru que poco a poco iba recuperando el juicio.

Un hombre había abusado de él, el mismo hombre que la había llevado a aquel lugar de locos, donde había sufrido y recordado en solitario lo que le habían hecho.

Si hubiese hablado con su hermano y confesado de su boca quién había sido el autor, quizás se habría evitado lo de Takeru y aquella guerra de bandas sin sentido.

-¡NO! Quiero decir su nombre… -si lo decía, a lo mejor el grado de valentía podría ayudar al joven Ishida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Regresando a la guarida Yuuki, Taichi veía el estado lamentable de su novia yacida en su cama. Su tez siempre inmaculada había desaparecido para ver rojo en su piel, así como mazaduras y sangre. Su ropa hecha jirones indicaba resistencia y lo que le habían hecho. El líquido carmesí que escapaba del lado de su corazón, la frialdad de su cuerpo, le hacían ver que era real que su novia… su novia…

Cayó de rodillas y lloró sobre su cuerpo.

Si hace unas miserables horas se hubiera decidido y entrase a la habitación, ella no estaría ahí.

Lo ocurrido hace unos minutos aún no podía asimilarlo.

Joe había regresado antes de tiempo.

Había traído a su novia en ese estado.

Había notificado que Yamato era el culpable.

Había agregado que Sora había escapado, quizás al lado de ese imbécil de Ishida.

-lo siento de verdad Taichi. –Joe a sus espaldas, interpretaba el buen papel de samaritano.

-… -acariciando los mechones que caían sobre la mejilla de su novia, contemplándola como si tuviera a una diosa sobre su lecho.

-lo que no entiendo, es qué hacía fuera sabiendo que podría toparse con uno de los okami.

-no me podía ni ver… -dijo como si esa fuera la respuesta.

-de todas maneras, esos desgraciados han ido demasiado lejos. Aunque Mimi esté viva –"de milagro" había agregado en sus pensamientos lleno de rabia por la suerte que tanto Minamoto como la chica poseían- la bala le ha alcanzado un órgano vital. Yamato ha demostrado que es un ser sin escrúpulos y no le hubiera importado matarla. Y por si fuera poco, la ha ultrajado.

-¡CÁLLATE! –rugió con ira y desesperación- no estoy ciego, sé lo que ese hijo de… esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos, le mataré y a todos los okami por seguirle. Reúne a los demás de inmediato, iremos a por ellos ahora mismo. –observando fijamente a su novia- Takato se quedará aquí a cuidarla.

-etto Taichi, yo entiendo de medicina, ¿no sería mejor que me quedara yo? –"y así la remato".

-he dicho que se quedará Takato. –repitió lentamente, casi deletreando cada sílaba.

-como quieras.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la guarida Okami, Yamato echaba un último vistazo a la habitación donde reposaba Kouji viéndolo más pálido a cada segundo que transcurría. A su lado estaban Izumi, Alice que había sido llamada por Henry y Miyako que hacían todo lo posible para detener la hemorragia y procurar que estuviese cómodo. La rubia Orimoto hacía su labor con las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, mientras que sus ojos habían perdido por completo su brillo. Viéndola trabajar, era como si fuera un cuerpo muerto en vida.

-estamos preparados Yamato. –anunció Ryo a sus espaldas con su novia a su lado.

-me quedaré con las chicas para defenderlas, por si acaso. –comentó Ruki.

-¡marchamos! –espetó con sequedad Ishida, sin mirarles.

Por lo que no vio, como Ruki había observado a Ryo con fijeza algo extraña, para después darle un beso en los labios y meterse en la habitación donde estaban las chicas.

Yamato bajaba las escaleras, seguido de un Ryo emocionado y motivado en regresar para hablar sobre ese beso que su gatita le había dado y golpearla en su orgullo. En el piso de abajo, se encontraron con todos sus aliados, excepto el que había traído a Kouji.

-¿dónde está? –preguntó Yamato a Akiyama.

-… -atontado por lo sucedido segundos atrás, a Ryo le costó trabajo volver a la realidad y sin saber de qué hablaba, no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿qué has dicho?

Con la paciencia al límite, Yamato se encaró con el moreno guasón.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

-ah, si te refieres a él, está en el sótano preparando una estrategia contra los yuuki.

-pues claro que me refiero a él. -repitió el rubio cada vez más exasperado- quién más mierdas falta que…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación de Motomiya, Juri no dejaba de llorar en brazos de Sora, la cual trataba de calmarla, pero, ¿cómo? Cuándo a ella también se le escapaba las lágrimas.

Miró a la puerta, donde Daisuke seguía en su puesto como guardia de seguridad. Hasta que tocaron a la puerta cinco veces como si fuera una contraseña.

Al abrirlo, ahí aparecía Joe, por lo que desesperada.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MIMI?! ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO BASTARDO?!

-no sé si es porque en otra vida fue una gata, que sigue viva. De seguro que si él estuviera delante, me sermonearía de lo estúpido e imbécil que soy por no hacer un trabajo sencillo. Pues él, también falló al matar a Minamoto. –monologando.

-¿quién es…? ¿Quién es esa persona que traiciona a Yamato? –se atrevió a preguntar Takenouchi- ¿y por qué lo hace?

-buena pregunta. –había dicho Daisuke algo confuso hacia su superior- si él tiene todo lo que quiere y es inteligente, ¿por qué nos ha dado la posibilidad de vengarnos si él no saca ningún beneficio con esto?

-… -mirándole con la misma confusión que él- y yo que sé. –confesó sin darle importancia.

-vale que su novia sea una plasta, y eso haga que se le cruce los cables, pero…

Juri alzó la cabeza para mirarles con sorpresa.

-un momento, -cortándoles- si su novia es una plasta… eso quiere decir… -recordando que casi todos los okami tenían pareja, y solo uno de ellos tenía una chica con esa cualidad- el otro es…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¡¡ICHIJOJI KEN!! –se había pronunciado en los tres distintos lugares ese nombre al unísono.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Si es que no tengo perdón, lo sé. Más de un año sin actualizar, pero las que escriben sabrán que una de las razones es la falta de inspiración y durante este tiempo me he estado centrando en mis fics sasusaku.

Bueno, que sepáis que por el sentimiento de no haceros sufrir más, he hecho este cap en dos días.

He aportado nuevos personajes como Yamaki y Reika de Tamers y Masaru, Toma y Yoshino de Savers.

No hubo casi nada de sorato, pero al menos se ha esclarecido quién es el verdadero culpable, que por cierto no tenía pensado dar este giro tan inesperado, pero debido a que era muy claro quién era el culpable, decidí dar este cambio. Así también como poner a Koushiro como malo en lugar de Ken, pero me pareció muy previsible. La razón de porqué él es el culpable, en el siguiente y penúltimo cap de este fic.

Espero que aún tengáis interés en este fic y me dejéis reviews ^^ y a los que me los dejaron muchas gracias así como vuestra paciencia. Y nuevamente mil perdones.

'Atori'


End file.
